ESO
by irachelove
Summary: Su objetivo era convertirse en la mejor abogada, a su manera nunca se preocupo de su corazón, indefensa idealiza a un hombre que a pesar de todos los no dichos y todo lo negado se entrega por completo sin saber cuales son las consecuencias...
1. UN AÑO MAS

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN AÑO MÁS**

Bueno espero que pronto me adapte a todo esto que es nuevo para mi, ojala que no decepcione a Yaten y las cosas sean mejor cada día…-la rubia pensaba secretamente mientras acomodaba sus escasas pertenecías en la modesta oficina que solo contaba con lo básico…

Que tal te va vecina, espero que bien…-Saludo con entusiasmo, mientras ella solo contestaba con aprecio y la verdad es que lo estimaba mucho, lo consideraba su mejor amigo y el al mismo tiempo.

Se habían conocido desde la primaria y su amistad se fue consolidando nuevamente cuando al paso de los años coincidieron nuevamente en la preparatoria, incluso los confundían como si fueran hermanos, amor…no…simplemente era un compañerismo tal como un hermano…

Los mellizos como en la universidad los conocían, la madre de Serena había enviudado hacia mas de 10 años, siendo ella joven y serena una preadolescente, lo que las unió mas como madre e hija, por lo que la rubia asumió el rol de cabeza de familia.

Para gusto de Serena y el mismo Yaten, el padre de este el afamado concertista Gregory Kou, había posado los ojos en una reunión de la preparatoria en Ikuko la madre de la rubia, por lo que ambos se envolvieron en una platica tan amena que hacia apenas dos años se habían casado y conformado un segundo hogar.

La felicidad era plena para ambas familias, pues a su vida había llegado la hermosa Rini, con toda esa energía que le hacia falta a los padres de ambos y a ellos mismos, la bebe era un dulzura, que hubiera hablandando hasta el mas duro corazón.

En lo mas secreto de los sentimiento de Ikuko y Gregory, se tenia la esperanza de que sus hijos terminaran juntos y formando el hogar que ellos tenían, pero cada uno era tan diferente que simplemente en esta vida no se verían mas que como hermanos…

Yaten hacia mas de 3 años que vivía en su departamento, por lo que su intimidad era lo mas amado para el peliplata, por su parte Serena, recientemente se había mudado a la antigua casa que había comprado su padre, pues en parte era su herencia y la verdad es que por mas cariño que le tuviera a Gregory, la presencia de su padre Kenji Tsukino habitaba en esa casa como cada pared y cada adorno postrado en ella…

Aun así le encantaba ir a visitar con frecuencia a su madre y a la nueva familia, pero también como asistía con el nuevo hogar, visita a su padre y le platicaba todo lo que secretamente le atormentaba…era feliz, en resumidas cuentas, ella y su madre nunca tuvieron carencias, vivan cómodamente, por la herencia que su difunto padre había dejado, por lo que en ese aspecto siempre estuvieron protegidas.

Sin embargo siempre le hizo falta la presencia de su padre, eso ni todo el dinero del mundo ni aunque su madre le había dado todo su amor le suplía esa carencia, pero era feliz, claro aun no conocía el amor de un hombre…

Su única relación tacita había sido en la preparatoria con Armad Dupré un intercambio parisino que enloqueció a la comunidad entera y aunque ella al principio no presto nada de atención el francés había quedado prendado de su belleza.

Y no fue el único, realmente Yaten tenia que soportar miles de comentarios respecto a su mejor amiga, pues en si era una belleza, largo cabello rubio abrazaba sutilmente su magnifica figura, esbelta con unos preciosos senos, una cintura esbelta y un respingón trasero que a todo mundo atraía…

Aunque siempre estuvieron juntos claramente a él no le parecía tan atractiva, pero hacia mas de un año que estaba notando la belleza que su mejor amiga poseía y por la cual mas de un tipo estaban literalmente enloquecidos y claramente para el la situación en ocasiones se volvía caótica…

Nunca había comprendido por que la rubia no había iniciado una relación con alguien, pero ahora que la miraba ejerciendo con mucho profesionalismo su carrera como abogada comprendía que su principal interés era ser la mejor abogada y en verdad que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Digamos que tengo que ir poco a poco poniendo un poco de mi presencia en la que ahora será mi oficina…-la rubia dio un largo suspiro mientras sonreía…-espero que cubra todas las expectativas, he de decirte que me siento mas que nerviosa…

No te preocupes veras que pronto te adaptaras a todo, lo único que debes de tener en cuenta es que debes de tener contento al jefe, pero de ahí en más nada…-concluyo el peliplata.

Sabes que empezare a hacer o algo en especial…-dijo con un poco de preocupación Serena.

Bien creo que estarás colaborando con Michiru, ella te dirá que es lo que debes de hacer…-contesto Yaten…-pero cálmate no pasara nada además tu eres la mejor de la clase por que estas tan nerviosa.

Pues, sé que no es mi primer trabajo pero la verdad es que si es un bufete reconocido y obviamente tengo el temor de no hacer las cosas bien.-contesto con pena la rubia.

Esas son boberías tuyas es mejor estar tranquila que nerviosa…-sin mas el teléfono sonó y pudo ver que era de Michuru, contesto con precaución tratando de sonar lo mas profesional posible.

Bien, claro en un momento estoy ahí…-Serena colgó el teléfono y pudo por fin respirar…-creo que es hora de empezar a trabajar…

Suerte, veras que Michiru es una excelente jefa…-contesto convencido el peliplata.

Pasa por favor, vaya creo que eres una mujer muy guapa…-soltó sin mas la mujer que estaba frente al escritorio…-bien eso lo podemos usar de muchas maneras, pero no me malinterpretes….toma asiento por favor…

La primera impresión de la rubia era quedarse impávida por un cumplido tan fuera de lugar, digamos que en su vida una mujer y menos como Michiru le había dado algún piropo, se sintió ruborizar por el comentario.

Serena tomo asiento, la verdad es que se sentia como la primeriza que era pero nada estaba por pasarsele por alto.

Bueno pues creo que tu me asistiras colaboraras conmigo en algunos casos de indole comercial que en lo que me enfoco principalmente, los asuntos penales como sabes los maneja Haruka, espero que no sea problema alguno estar conmigo, por que se que tienes experiencia en lo penal, pero la verdad es que puedes aprender mas cosas…que te parece…-concluyo Michiru.

Serena sabia que el area penal era muy conflictiva y le apasionaba, pero ahora tenia oportunidad de trabajar en algo distinto y obtener mas experiencia, por lo que no podria negarse a nada, ademas poco a poco lograria sus objetivos personales, asi como su propio bufete.

Si, creo que me apasiona la materia penal, pero tambien se que estoy apta para otra rama del derecho, no creo que se mayor problema, sin duda hare lo que me indique…-una respuesta que contento a la peliazul quien solo atino en sonreirle.

Pues me da mucho gusto que tengas la aptitud pues con eso avanzamos notoriamente, pero bien necesitamos una agenda para ti, asi que permiteme…-Michiru le marco a Amy quien en unos instantes le entrego la agenda con el logo del bufete.

Bueno espero que vayamos anotando las visitas que haremos a los juzgados, tu sabes que ocupamos precision, ahora hay algunos casos con una empresa que se liquido por bancarrota, creo que escuchaste de ella Liver Inc., entonces tendremos que arreglar todo lo referente a las liquidaciones de los inmuebles y bla bla bla…-dijo Michiru ante la sonrisa de Serena.

En todo caso te encargaras de ello, anota es el miercoles a las 9 am, ire contigo esta primera vez y despues le daras el seguimiento y el final espero que no tengamos problema, te daremos el radio para mantenernos comunicadas…-prosiguio Michiru…

En todo caso Marcus, te dara el aparato por la tarde vendra para ello y a instalarte lo necesario en la Lap que te usaras, para que estes al pendiente de eso…por que le a mi respecta de dejo la informacion que necesitas para que conozcas mas acerca del caso…-concluyo Michiru.

Serena tomo unas carpetas y al entrar a su despacho se percato de que una pila de carpetas habian sido dispuestas para que ella tomara lo que necesitara de informacion…

Sonrio con un poco de satisfaccion al ver que de ella mismas dependia si en verdad las cosas podrian funcionar.

La rubia se empapo de toda la informacion cuanto pudo, en verdad estaba concentradisima, Yaten paso por la oficina y no atino si quiera a saludar, no podria ahora interrumpirla.

El peliplata entro al despacho de Haruka, mientras este le daba el pase y hablaba animadamente con alguien en el auricular, si bien era sabido que el hombre era casado, en realidad su relacion no era del todo una pulcritud de fidelidad.

El rubio colgo el telefono y por fin se sintio satisfecho de lo que habia concluido…-toma asiento Yaten…vaya que me siento por fin libre de este problema…-suspiro el atractivo jefe.

Algun problema Jefe…?...-una duda razonable de parte del peliplata quien no podria preguntar otra cosa.

Tu sabes que cuando una mujer se pone terca es mejor dejarlo de lado, la verdad es que suficiente tengo con Mich, para ahora colgarme con un problema mas…pero en fin, queria preguntarte como vas con los datos que te solicite…-concluyo Haruka.

Aquí tengo la informacion que me solicito, por cierto queria comentarle sobre otros interrogatorios que se anexan al expediente y no los teniamos aun…esta es la carpeta…-el peliplata le entrego la carpeta al rubio quien como profesional, leyo cada uno de los parrafos con toda la experiencia del mundo…

Bien en todo caso…pues felicidades creo que haz ganado el caso Yaten…cuando es la sentencia…-concluyo Haruka.

El juicio esta programado para el viernes y obviamente creo que saldra a nuestro favor por todos los testimonios que nos apoyan…-concluyo Yaten.

Bien, en todo caso no creo que sea necesaria mi presencia, por lo que cierra el caso y quiero que le eches un vistazo a este otro, es por asalto a mano armada contra un civil donde este pierde la vida, la cuartada parecia solida, pero creo que habra un testimonio donde la tira por completo, en todo caso tu puedes hacerlo…-Yaten tomo el folder con la informacion.

Ok, le dejo la informacion…?..-pregunto el peliplata mientras se levantaba.

No, puedes llevartelo…-despues de eso salio de la oficina, ante la mirada de su jefe, estaba casi seguro que deseaba preguntarle algo sobre su amiga Serena, dios lo librara para poder responder algo sobre la vida intima de la rubia.

Hola Yatencito, como vas con lo que te ha encargado el Jefe…?.-una peliroja despanpanante sonreia coquetamente mientras se contoneaba con un poco de vulgaridad.

Bien, con mas casos y como estas Beryl…?.-una buena pregunta para la peliroja.

Pues, tu sabes con tantos cliente que tengo por atender la verdad es que no me doy nada de abasto con ellos, lo peor es que se le pegan como lapa a uno, pero haciendo todo lo posible por alejar los malos augurios.

Vaya que si tienes un poco de pegue Beryl…pero creo que tu tambien eres un tanto coqueta con ellos…-solto con una sonrisa el peliplata ante la intensa mirada de ella.

Pues la verdad es que quiero decirte que ninguno en si es de mi agrado el unico que en verdad me atrae, creo que tiene problemas, pero en fin, que tal si te invito un coctel y nos conocemos un poco mas…-concluyo con gusto la Beryl.

No lo creo, tengo demasiado trabajo aun pendiente como para ir a tomar un coctel, ademas no me interesa nada que relacione el placer con el trabajo, pero mas bien cuentame como vas con la cuenta de Rubeus…-Yaten sin duda la habia bateado con cache, ella solo atino a sonreir.

Pues la verdad a medias todo, no se puede liquidar a nadie al 100% es un tacaño, creo que por eso tanto dinero, pero la cuenta es un dolor de cabeza, pensaba decirle a Haruka que no deseo llevarla mas, aunque me sacaria la misma…-dijo con sabiduria la sensual pelirroja.

Tal vez si lo hablas con el y le mencionas que problemas esta presentando el mismo cliente, puede que el se encargue de arreglarlo..pero es a tu consideracion…-concluyo el peliplata…

Oye por cierto que onda con tu amiga…tu y ella…-tratando de relacionarlos en algo mas…-

No se a que te refieras, pero Serena es como mi hermana, nuestros padres estan casados…-concluyo Yaten.

Si, ya me lo habias dicho, pero digo no son hermanos de sangre y…-el peliplata la miro con un poco de enfado.

La verdad es que no se a que te refieres, pero creo que es oportuno dejarlo claro Beryl, para que evitemos esos jugosos chismes que polulan en esta oficina..-dijo Yaten con cara de ogro.

Perfecto, capte el mensaje hermosura de niño…bien pues con tu permiso tengo que pasar con el jefe…-la pelirroja salio de la oficina con un bamboleo de caderas nato de una mujerzuela.

Por dios esta mujer si que me saca de mis casillas…-bufo con colera Yaten.

Como vamos con lo del caso Serena…-entro Michiru a la pequeña oficina mientras la rubia sonreia.

Creo que tengo la informacion ya completa…-la peliazul se sento mientras le daba un detallado informe de lo que sucedia en el caso, era algo complicado de entender, pero para sopresa de Michiru, la rubia lo habia cojido en el primer intento, ya que ella le habia desacomodado por completo la informacion, pero ahora tenia todo un analisis del caso…la habia dejado sin habla….

Creo que eres una mente brillante ademas de una cara bonita Serena, bien pues ahora si que comprendiste lo que deseaba, en todo caso empezaremos con las audiencias que ya tienes ahora programadas en las agendas…

Buenas tardes, creo que es hora de irnos..-anuncio Haruka a su amada esposa…

Hola, si cariño…bueno en todo caso espera que te entreguen el radio y mañana le seguimos, tengo una reunion por lo que tomare la tarde libre…-la elegante mujer se levanto y salio con la suave gracia que la caracterizaba.

Serena se quedo pensado como seria trabajar con tu esposo en la misma empresa, tendria ciertas ventajas sin duda alguna tener un negocio, un rayito de claridad la ilumino.

Que tal si nos vamos a comer Serena…-anuncio Yaten, mientras le sonreia divertido.

Por dios no me habia fijado la hora, pero la verdad es que ahora estoy tu sabes mas que envuelta en el caso y…-de pronto entro un tipo alto rubio bastante atractivo, sin duda alguna ese era Alan Alfa el chico que le llevara la compu y el radio.

Perdon por tardar, hola como estas Yaten…?.-el tipo saludo con entusiasmo mientras el peliplata solo atino responder con un apreton de mano.

Perfecto, he de creer que vienes a entregarle su equipo a Tsukino…-dijo Yaten tratando de sonar impersonal.

Si, solo que hay un poco de caos alla afuera, pero bien aquí estoy, sin duda tu eres Tsukino, bueno soy Alan Alfa y creo que es mejor que me apresure a entregarte el equipo que solicitaron.

La rubia sonrio y el chico se limito a hacer su trabajo lo mas rapido que pudo…-bueno esta es la lap top, aquí estan los cables para la conexión directa, esta ya instalada la clave y tiene internet, todo listo…-la rubia lo miraba extrañada mientras encendia la laptop y ella solo asentia con un movimiento de cabeza que todo estaba perfecto…-

Pues creo que el radio obviamente sabras usarlo, de igual forma lo abrimos, este es el cargador y cuenta con todo lo que necesitas, agenda, despertador, internet, mensajes y comunicación bip…-la rubia sonrio.

Muchas gracias Alan, creo que esta todo perfecto…-Alan por su parte se limito a respirar por fin.

Bueno ha sido un placer en caso de que tengas alguna duda puedes marcarme a mi telefono que esta grabado en el radio…-se levanto y sin mas camino a la puerta y se despidio de Yaten quien lo miraba divertido.

Me podrias decir que fue todo eso…?...-una excelente pregunta, pues habia llegado como un huracan y asi mismo se habia ido.

Creo que lo pusiste nervioso, ademas de que siempre anda a las carreras, pero en su area creo que sin duda alguna es el mejor…pero en fin sera que nos vamos a comer…-sonrio Yaten.

Esta bien, vamos a comer, total aun puedo regresar para hacer lo que tengo pendiente…-concluyo la rubia.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, llegaron a un sencillo restaurant y pidieron algo para comer…

Platicame quienes trabajan en la oficina, somos solo nosotros…-el peliplata respiro profundo.

Pues somos varios, ademas de los dueños, es Beryl, Zafiro, Taiky, tu y yo…-concluyo Yaten…-te puedo aconsejar que no te fies tanto de Beryl a ella le encanta tener la atencion de todos y menos con Zafiro, puedo decirte que como abogado es el mejor que he conocido, pero su familia es mas que poderosa y el un conquistador que esta acostumbrado a obtener lo que siempre quiere…

Serena lo miro con un poco de rareza, que podria el anhelar de ella…- no me mires asi, pero sabes perfectamente que tengo que luchar desde la preparatoria con cada troglodita que se enamora de ti y creen que soy el indicado para llegar a tu corazon…-solto con un bufido de ironia.

Vaya…eso si que me sorprende, no sabia que fuera tan deseada por los caballero ademas, no esta dentro de mis planes involucrarme en absoluto con nadie, tengo otros intereses en mente…-concluyo la rubia.

Ya lo se que tienes deseos y metas, pero la verdad es esto, tu eres mas que atractiva para muchos hombres y creo que tal vez fuera siendo tiempo de que heches una pequeña mirada a uno que otro que te ronde, puede que tengan posibilidades…-dijo Yaten ante la mirada atenta de Serena.

En verdad me acabas de decir lo que creo que escuche, por que ese no eres tu…vaya ahora resulta que necesito de un hombre en mi vida, pense que no lo requeria para ser feliz…-solto con un poco de amargura Serena…

No me malinterpretes Serena, pero la verdad dime desde Armand con quien haz salido…?...-una buena pregunta, pues nunca se habia interesado en nadie mas…-en ocasiones me he preguntado si tus gustos difieren…-dijo con gracia Yaten…

En serio acabo de escuchar eso…por dios claro que me gustan los hombres para que te quede claro…pero la verdad es que quiero tanto de un hombre que creo que no existe…-confeso con pesar la rubia.

Por dios Serena tienes 26 años no me vengas con que quieres el principe azul de cuentos de hada…-la idea de la rubia en verdad era mas que disparatada.

No, es eso Yaten, pero cuando Sali con Armand como se comporto conmigo me conquisto y la verdad es que creo que desearia algo mejor que el…el chiste es progresar no ir para atrás.-concluyo con certeza.

Y si Armand regresara tu le darias la oportunidad nuevamente de tener una relacion…-solo escucho como Serena respiro…

La verdad es que no lo creo, el y yo digamos que tuvimos una relacion muy extraña, nos dimos cuenta que no eramos novios al final por que platicabamos mas que los besos que nos dabamos, sin duda fue una experiencia desconcertante pero agradable, me sentia bien con el, son instantes que jamas olvidas, tu sabes desde el toque de su mano en la tuya, su sonrisa, su perfume, su risa…-

Yaten la mirada concentrado, en verdad ella no tenia mucho la idea de lo que era el amor…

En fin cosas de esas que tu por supuesto consideras cursis, pero sin duda para una mujer son de las mas especiales, creo que si nos volvieramos a topar serias excelentes amigos…-concluyo ella con una amplia sonrisa.-creo que estoy perdida no…

La verdad es que tu misma te haz respondido y sin duda…dime cuando encuentres a un hombre que en verdad te llame la atencion, no quiero que te lastimen…-concluyo Yaten.

No seas tan protector, no te preocupes Yaten, creo que nunca encontrare al hombre que cumpla mis expectativas…-se dijo mas para ella misma que para el.

Bueno que tal si nos vamos tengo un poco de trabajo por hacer y deseo estar al corriente con todo…-confirmo la rubia.

Vaya pues sera mejor que terminemos de comer y pague…-ambos terminaron y llegaron pronto a la oficina.

La novedad de la nueva abogada duro cerca de una semana, pues en si pocas eran las veces en que la rubia se encontraba en la oficina, su trabajo ahora estaba en concentrarse en los juicios, hacer visitas a sus clientes.


	2. UNA OPORTUNIDAD

**CAPITULO 2. **

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Que te ha parecido el desempeño de Tsukino, Mich…?.-pregunto el rubio a su amada esposa.

La verdad es que estoy mas que sorprendida por su tenacidad, tiene iniciativa y nunca tiene reparos en hacer lo que se le pide, eso cuenta mucho…sin duda es una excelente abogada…-concluyo satisfecha Michiru.

Sabes, Beryl me esta dando un poco de problemas con la cuenta de Chiba&Enterprises…digamos que el socio mayoritario es un poco especial y tu conoces las debilidades de nuestra pelirroja, entonces creo que hubo un malentendido de circunstancias y se pudo sentir un poco acosado…-dijo con soltura Haruka, pues era mas que bien sabido por todos que Beryl era la clase de mujer lista y temperamental, para ella tener sexo era tan sencillo como darse un regaderazo.

Conmigo sabes que no debes de disfrazar las cosas…perfectamente lo entiendo como que se estuvieron acostando y ella se puso mas melosa de lo que el puede manejar y pues no le sirve mas…esa si es una razon para la cual yo pueda creerte…-concluyo con ojo clinico Michiru.

Bien, pues esa es la verdad amada esposa…ellos se liaron como amantes Chiba se la estaba pasando bombi con ella, pero Beryl quizo un poco mas de lo que el puede ofrecer y pues digamos que tontamente anuncio en llevar su romance a la prensa y vuala, ya no la quiere manejando ningun asunto de la empresa…-Haruka solto un soplido antes de retomar la charla.

por suerte para nosotros y el bufette llegamos a un acuerdo y es ahí donde creo que Tsukino tiene una oportunidad, por ello te preguntaba si ella en verdad esta capacitada para algo como esto…-dijo preocupado.

Mira, conozco a Chiba como tu, se que es un jefe mas que complicado, sinceramente se de la vida de Tsukino solo lo que uno ve en el curriculum, de que es capaz, sin dudarlo te lo digo, pero lo que me preocupa es que el trate de inmiscuir el placer con los negocios y termine con la misma problemática que con Beryl, ademas he de serte sincera, pero Tsukino es como muy inocente y no creo que ese ambiente le quede bien…-dijo con preocupacion Michiru.

Querida no me digas que tu instinto maternal desperto, por que me daria un poco de risa…ademas es problema de ella si lo acepta, por que debemos de preocuparnos nosotros por ello…tal vez ella lo bote y se acabo…-dijo con un suspiro Haruka.

Bien, en todo caso creo que podre hablar con ella y ademas darle uno que otro consejo, no sabes que me trae harta el del distrito 15, quiere que le de los datos personales de ella imaginate…-solto con un coraje Michiru.

No quiero que te metas en problemas, ademas si ella quisiera le hubiera dado todos sus datos personales, creo que le marcare a George para que no te este acosando a ti, por que si no se mete en problemas conmigo, bien habla con Tsukino y comentale que es lo que hara, en todo caso tienen una semana para decidirlo…-si mas Michiru salio a su oficina.

Tengo algun recado Amy…-la peliazul solo comento que no, mientras se siguio de largo a su lugar.

Michiru se sento mientras analizaba toda la informacion que le habia dado Haruka, que lamentable era la situacion de Beryl respecto a Chiba, en verdad que recordaba como se le llenaba la boca a la pelirroja de todas las virtudes de un cliente tan distinguido…obviamente ella no era del todo inocente y siempre mal pensada no era de extrañar que se hubiera enredado en su misma telaraña.

Vamos por que me dices que no deseas verme mas Darien cuando no la estabamos pasando muy bien…-decia la pelirroja con candidez.

Si la pasabamos como dices, pero la verdad es que no deseo hablar mas al respecto de ello, tengo muchas cosas mas importantes que hacer en este momento y creeme que no estas dentro de ellas…-contesto con frialdad el atractivo hombre.

Se que tarde que temprano vendras por mi amor y me suplicaras por recibir una de mis caricias…-contesto ella despechada.

Pues espera sentada por que puedes cansarte..-el pelinegro salio de su oficina tomando su malentin, mientras dejaba sola a la pelirroja que con una furia tremenda salio dando desplantes de diva ante la mirada de curiosidad de Mina la recepcionista quien solo atinaba a reir quedamente…

Ella mas que nadie conocia a su jefe y sabia que sus amantes en turno no duraban mucho, por lo que a sabiendas de que la pelirroja estaba dando mas problemas que el jefe podria tolerar simplemente la habia botado…

Disculpa la tardanza Diamante tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero aquí estoy…-confirmo Darien mientras se daban un coordial saludo de mano y tomaban asiento…

Me he de imaginar que te haz desecho de cierta pelirroja…-dijo Dante con un agudo sentido.

Ese nunca fue el problema, pero tenemos negocios que tratar no…-contesto con ironia el guapo pelinegro ante la sonrisa de encato de Diamante Black.

Ambos eran socios en negocios que les estaban remunerando buenas cantidades de dinero, podria decirse que incluso existia una amistad mas marcada, se habian conocido en la universidad y desde ahí habian coincidido en hacer negocios juntos.

Ambos provenian de familias importantes en su pais de origen por su parte Diamante Black, su familia era originaria de Moscu, Rusia y por su parte Darien Chiba era un afamado Italiano.

Bien creo que tenemos buena racha amigo…sin duda es lo mejor que ha sucedido, pero dime ahora quien cubrira la vacante de Beryl…?.-ni siquiera el lo sabia.

Le pedi a Haruka que enviara de preferencia a un hombre, pero me dijo que estaba por ver que solucion me daba, la verdad es que me da igual en todo caso ahora simplemente deseo enfocarme en otras cosas que tengo que resolver, creo que me ira a Italia estos meses para mis asuntos personales….-confeso con un tanto de enfado el pelinegro.

Sera mejor que te programes en que no deseas nada de riesgos y con eso te liberas de muchas cosas, como te parece la idea…-contesto Dante divertido.

Perfecto, en todo caso estaba por pedir por que tu hermano se uniera a la causa y fuera el que supliera a Beryl, pero creo que es algo dificil la situación le encantan los litigios y aquí es aburrido…-confirmo con certeza Darien.

Ya lo creo, mi hermano sin duda no se meteria en este asunto…-contesto convencido Dante.

Entra por favor Beryl…-la pelirroja traia un humor de perros cuando llego a la oficina, mas a sabiendas de que Chiba la habia botado como tal.

La pelirroja entro y tomo asiento mientras la fria mirada de Tenou la escrutaba en silencio, era logico que siendo uno de los socios de la firma del bufette, obviamente se le deberia de tener temor a cierto punto, ya que de su decisicion dependia la estadia dentro de la afamada firma.

Me dijo Amy que deseabas hablar conmigo…-contesto ella mientras se sentia como estaba el ambiente tenso…-

Si, te asignare la cuenta de Johnson y dejaras la cuenta de Chiba&Enterprises…-la cara de Beryl se puso roja de furia, sabia perfectamente que Darien habia llamado y literalmente habia exigido su cabeza, el trabajo en esa empresa era muy tranquilo, aparte de su sueldo manejaba una jugosa comision, era bastante comodo y por supuesto la cereza del pastel era Darien Chiba con su 1.98 mtrs de estatura, su presencia, su calor, su cuerpo, todo con un lujo exquisito.

Haruka espero la reaccion de la arrebatada Beryl, sabia perfectamente que esto le daria en el orgullo, sumandole que estaria despechada completamente.

Me niego a dejar la cuenta de Darien…-dijo con solemnidad ante la mirada de ironia de Haruka.

No es de que te niegues querida, la decision esta tomada y tu no decides eso…-concluyo Haruka.

Por que me haces esto Haruka, sabes perfectamente que esa cuenta es la mas importante del despacho, ademas soy la que esta mas capacitada para llevarla, no se ahora por que me dices que me quitaras lo que tanto me a costado hacer…ademas a quien vas a mandar, no creo que Zafiro o Yaten deseen dejar de litigar casos para irse a manejar los juridicos de la empresa…es absurdo lo que me dices…-contesto sobresaltada Beryl.

No tengo por que explicar nada, es una decision tomada y solo eso…-contesto Haruka, quien sentia que se estaba enojando.

Mira Haruka, se que tal vez algunos problemas personales se inmiscuihieron en esto pero, creeme que puedo dejarlo de lado y actuar de la manera mas profesional posible, necesito la comision que manejo con la empresa para poder llevar la vida que ahora tengo…-contesto hilarante ante la sonrisa de Haruka.

Ese es el peor argumento que podrias darme…-Haruka se rio de su absurdo comentario…-esta la decision tomada, sera mejor que te busques con quien entretenerte y dejes tranquilo a Chiba, no quiero problemas Beryl, sabes perfectamente que el es un hombre poderoso y tu eres una mujer lista sabras perfectamente que es lo que te conviene…ahora si necesito que entregues la documentacion que tengas aquí y es todo…ademas de que se te finiquitara por parte de la empresa…-sin duda no habia retorno para la pelirroja.

Ok, a quien debo de entregarle mi trabajo…-dijo con pesar, sabia que podria perder mas si seguia de terca.

A Tsukino…entregale a ella todas las carpetas por favor, pasas con Amy ella te dara la liquidacion y mañana necesito que te presentes con Rubeus Silver para que te pongas al tanto con esta nueva empresa.-

No puedo creer la suerte que ha tenido Tsukino para quedarse con la cuenta, literalmente es verde en ese sentido Haruka…-dijo con desden tratando de menospreciar a Serena.

Es una opcion viable, pero eso no es algo que deba de discutir contigo, solo te pediria que no seas descortes con ella, por que la decision apenas se la hare saber.-concluyo Haruka, mientras Beryl solo se levanto y salio de la oficina mas que furiosa, pero que podria hacer ella contra un magnate como Darien, sin duda se sentia utilizada, lo que mas le dolia era que ese semental no cabalgaria mas en su estepa…lamentable…

Pasa por favor Serena…-la rubia entro un poco preocupada a la oficina de Haruka, apenas habia llegado cuando le aviso Michiru que se presentara con su esposo.-toma asiento, tranquila.

Serena temia que la fueran a despedir aunque tenia muchos argumentos, por que no habia nada de problemas con lo que ella hacia, su trabajo siempre salia bien y todo lo llevaba al pie del cañon como se dice.

Mira, antes de que saques alguna conclusion precipitada debo de reconocer tu labor y eres un elemento importante, es por ello que pense en ti para que lleves la cuenta de Chiba&Enterprises, creo que puedes con ello y sin duda haras un trabajo mas que profesional, que es lo que menos espero de ti…-concluyo seguro Haruka…

Perdon, pero esa cuenta no la llevaba Beryl…-Haruka asintio con un movimiento de cabeza notando la incomodidad de la rubia…-la verdad es que no quiero problemas con ella y…

Mira tu solo dime si en verdad te interesa esta oferta, hay una excelente comision para estar trabajando dentro de las intalaciones, obviamente tu seguiras reportandote aquí y cuando tengas que resolver los asuntos legales la empresa te asignara un vehiculo…creo que la propuesta es muy buena pero tu me diras…-dijo Haruka.

Claro que me interesa mucho, en todo caso quien me entregara los informes de todo lo que se ha hecho…-contesto Serena conforme, no podria pedir mas explicaciones, pero habia tomado el consejo de Yaten al pie del cañon de mantenerse alejada de Beryl y Zafiro a quien aun no conocia.

Tocaron la puerta, Haruka se levanto y Serena solo se giro para ver a un hombre en verdad atractivo…-por dios hasta que te dignas en venir amigo…-

Miro como ambos hombres se unian en un abrazo fraternal…-bueno pero dime como te ha ido en Marruecos, pasa…

Espero no interrumpir nada…-el hombre miro a Serena y ella solo atino a sonreir en verdad que era un hombre mas que apuesto.

Perdon, disculpa mi descortesia Serena, el es nuestro compañero Zafiro Black..-la rubia se levanto de su asiento y le dio la mano para recibir un beso en la misma ante la sorpresa de ella…-

Vaya, pense que serias una de esas mujeres con lentes cuadrados y braquetes, algo distinto, pero bueno bienvenida…-Zafiro sonrio alegremente.

Ahora comprendia por que Yaten le habia insistido en que se manejara de manera cautelosa con ese hombre…dios era muy atractivo…

Bien, si no tiene alguna otra indicacion me retiro…-anuncio la rubia ante la negativa de Haruka, salio de la oficina con la vista clavada en su trasero de ambos hombres…

Vaya…eso si que es una excelente contratacion amigo…por dios es un culito respingon hermoso…dime es casada tiene novio o algo por el estilo de donde la sacaron…-solto con rapides Zafiro.

Tranquilizate, que no habia mujeres en Marruecos que deseas liarte con mi nueva contratacion…-ambos rieron mientras tomaban asiento para ponerse al corriente.

Ella es una excelente abogada ahora mismo hablaba con ella, le dare la cuenta de Chiba&Enterprises…-dijo con soltura ante la cara de asombro de Zafiro.

Y que paso con Beryl…-una pregunta acertada ante la mirada de enfado de Haruka.

La boto Darien, se sintio despechada lo amenazo con hacerlo público y el simplemente movió sus influencias y vuála…-dijo Haruka mientras se recargaba en el respaldo comodamente.

Es una estúpida, ese Chiba jámas lo veras en líos de faldas siempre es tan práctico, aunque sinceramente no creí que se involucrara con ella, no he de negar que es bella, pero tu sabes que aunque la fachada sea linda, pues los años no pasan en balde, para retozar es una delicia pero un compromiso…nada que ver..-contesto con afan Zafiro Black siempre impecable con sus comentarios.

Imposible, las mujeres para comprometerse son escasas, corrió con suerte por que Michiru siempre ha sido mi novia, si no estaria solterito…-rio por su comentario el rubio.

O estarias detrás de Tsukino…pero dime ella que de donde la sacaste…-insistio Zafiro…-

Teniamos una vacante y pues Kou me indico que tenia una colega que estaba buscando trabajo, no tenia la mayor experiencia del mundo, pero era el mejor promedio de su generacion y traia excelentes recomendaciones, la verdad es que es muy profesional con su trabajo, con decirte que Michiru se opuso a que le dejara la cuenta de Chiba…-dijo con risa Haruka…

Entonces es una chica con cerebro y ademas hermosa…una perfecta combinacion, de esas chicas son con las que si te comprometes…espero que Chiba no termine enrredandola y me la quite de las manos…-solto con sinceridad ante la mirada de sorpresa de Haruka.

No me digas eso…nuestro soltero empedernido desea por fin dejar las filas de la libertad y ahora formar una familia…por dios fuiste a tierra santa, por que enserio vienes mas que cambiado…-respondio con una sonrisa el rubio.

La verdad es que esa chica me gusto, pero bueno no es por eso, creo que ya me harte de mi fria vida, ahora que estuve fuera me di cuenta de lo agradable que seria tener a alguien que espere por ti…-dijo con un hilo de voz Zafiro.

Lo se, siempre que viajaba Michiru procuraba llamarme o preguntar como estaba, ahora que es mi esposa digamos que tiene sus beneficios saber que estas con la mujer que escogiste y que ademas es la indicada, en verdad te comprendo…-dijo Haruka con sinceridad…

Serena como te sientes con la propuesta de Haruka.?...-pregunto Michiru.

La verdad es que estoy sorprendida, se que es una de las mejores cuentas del bufette, pero ademas era de Beryl y he de confesarte que me da un poco de miedo saber que ella pueda estar enfadada conmigo por que se ha tomado esa decision…-confeso la rubia.

Mira aunque ella sea una bruja, sabe perfectamente que es lo que le conviene y no creo que la tome contra ti, para eso hay una razon mas que fuerte por la que salio de la empresa, pero a final de cuentas ella tomara otra cuenta igual de buena que manejaba Haruka…-dijo con verdad Michiru.

Bueno a final de cuentas es una excelente oportunidad, creo que debo de agradecerte primero a ti por tenerme paciencia y enseñarme todo lo que he aprendido hasta hoy, en cierta forma creo que extrañare trabajar contigo…-la rubia estaba contenta.

Parece que te despides para siempre, pero creeme que no ha sido nada dificil en estos meses trabajar contigo eres mas que eficiente conmigo y creo que haras excelente tu trabajo, solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado con Chiba…-confeso Michiru.

Serena la miro con duda, de que deberia de cuidarse de el dueño a final de cuentas solo estaria algunos dias en la empresa.

Se que te suena raro, pero la verdad es que no me gustaria que te timara desprevenida, tu me entenderas en cuanto estes alla trabajando…-dijo con seguridad…

La hora de la salida llego y Yaten como siempre llego puntual por Serena…

Bueno creo que es hora…-dijo el peliplata ante la mirada de ella, algo pasaba por que lo notaba…

Por dios hermano, que no piensa saludar a tu amigo…-dijo exageradamente Zafiro ante la mirada de enfado de Yaten.

Que tal Zafiro, como te ha ido en Marruecos…-despues de un fuerte apreton de mano…

Pues digamos que vengo convertido en otra persona, la verdad es que alla te das cuenta de lo que en verdad importa en la vida, creo que es tiempo de mejorar un poco este mundo…-dijo con solemnidad Zafiro.

Vaya, pues bienvenido…-la verdad es que si que era una novedad lo que decia el playboy…-

Buenas noches que se la pasen bien, hasta luego Serena…-dijo en tono conquistador mientras Yaten rodaba los ojos y serena solo decia adios con la mano.

Amigo, pasa por favor tengo algo que decirte, ahora si que me hiciste falta...-Yaten la miro con preocupacion, camino a su lado mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

Sueltalo, no me digas que alguien te falto al respeto…-dijo Yaten mientras apretaba los dientes…

No, nada de eso…bien digamos que Haruka me ofrecio manejar la cuenta de Chiba & Enterprises…-la cara de Yaten fue de duda, pues obviamente el como todos sabian que esa era de Beryl.

Asi tambien me sentia yo de confundida cuando me lo dijeron, no se por que se la quitaron a ella, pero la verdad es un oferta muy buena y Michiru me dijo que era una buena oportunidad para mi….acepte…-concluyo la rapidamente la rubia.

Yaten respiro profundo mientras veia a Serena quien estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte…-pues dejame felicitarte en verdad es una excelente noticia para ti, eso significa que haz dado un gran paso, creo que es la mejor oportunidad que jamas tendrias, tambien se que manejan una comision mas que jugosa, lo unico que puedo aconsejarte es que te mantengas a raya con Chiba…

Sabes algo me da alegria que tu tambien lo tomes como yo, eso si no eres la primera persona que me dice que me mantenga al margen de Chiba…bien no preguntare nada mas, solo espero hacer todo lo mejor posible…-comento Serena con inteligencia.

Me parece perfecto, pero que te parece si nos vamos tengo ganas de cenar, por cierto me marco Ikuko y dijo que nos esperaba por que deseaba decirnos algo…la verdad es que no se que sea…-comento el peliplata.

Pues ni hablar, sera mejor que tome mis cosas y nos vayamos de una vez para no perder mas tiempo…-

Ambos salieron del edificio, mientras que Beryl los miraba partir, sin duda ella no seria un peligro de competencia ambos se miraban como algo mas que amigos…claramente ella no sabia que se querian como hermanos…

Vamos a ver que sucede en esa cabecita roja…-dijo con ironia Zafiro…

Por dios no sabia que estabas de vuelta…-contesto ella coquetamente…

De hecho ya estaba por irme cuando me di cuenta que estaba encendida la luz de tu oficina, asi que vine a saludarte…

Pues ya lo haz hecho, si gustas…-señalo la puerta mientras volvia la vista a la computadora, la verdad era que tenia un humor de perros y no tenia la intención de aguantar las idioteces de su ex.

Por dios no pensé que estuvieras tan molesta…pero era lógico te botaria…

Hola después de un tiempo nuevamente tengo tiempo para subir unos capitulo de mi nueva historia espero sea de su agrado, lamentablemente no tengo tiempo libre como desearía para escribir mas, gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para escribirme comentarios agradables y leer mis historias, tratando de hacerles pasar un rato agradable...saludos...


	3. INSTALANDOME

**CAPITULO 3.**

**INSTALANDOME.**

Bien en todo caso creo que haz tenido una excelente oportunidad hija..-dijo Ikuko con satisfaccion.

Gracias mama, creo que tratare de aprovechar todo en cuanto pueda…-sonrio Serena mientras cenaban como la nueva familia que eran.

Bueno pues nos encantaria saber por que nos citaron aquí…-interrumpio Yaten.

Hijo, creo que lo mejor sera que terminemos de cenar…-interrumpio el padre del peliplata.

Cenaron ante una platica amena y despues tomaron asiento en la sala, con un poco de café la charla se hizo un tanto mas intima…

Bueno pues hay dos buenas noticias que deseamos darles, la primera es que esta familia crecera un poco mas…-la cara de Yaten fue de duda y Serena sonrio ampliamente pero con un poco de temor…

En verdad…por dios madre no es de alto riesgo…-dijo con preocupacion Serena mientras se unian en un abrazo…

No te preocupes hija, estare controlada en este tiempo…-ambas se fundieron en el abrazo.

Bien pues no comprendi, pero felicidades a los dos por el nuevo bebe…-Yaten no era del todo expresivo…

Gracias hijo, bueno otra de las noticias es que nos mudaremos a Italia…-concluyo Gregory.

Tanto Yaten como Serena tomaron la noticia desprevenidos y es que era cierto por lo menos la rubia siempre habia sido mas que unida a su madre y esta noticia a pillaba mas que desprevenida pues rayaba en lo extremo, eso si esa era una oportunidad para su padrastro quien era un concertista de piano y mudarse a Italia sin duda era por cuestiones de trabajo.

Pues creo que ese siempre fue tu sueño padre, ahora estaras cerca de lo que siempre haz buscado…muchas felicidades..-el peliplata se unio en un abrazo con su padre, pues el mas que nadie sabia lo que eso significaba para el.

Tu Serena que opinas de esta noticia ?.- la rubia miro a Gregory seria, ahora sin duda alguna sabia que ese hombre si le habia quitado a su madre…

Pues a mi si me toma por sorpresa…pero esta bien es para mejorar…-concluyo la rubia…

Hija, no lo tomes a mal, nosotros estaremos en contacto como siempre ha sido…-Ikuko lo decia mas para ella que por Serena…

Si, lo se madre…-la rubia se levanto del sillón, ya era un poco tarde y aun necesitaba llegar a casa, ahora sin duda era cuando mas podría hacerle falta un hombre en quien confortarse.-bueno pues los felicito a los dos y se que es por algo mejor, asi que es mejor que me vaya mañana madrugo para ir al trabajo.

Se despidio de todos y partio a casa, tomo el bus…sus pensamientos eran una maraña de sentimientos logicos y otros dramaticos…sentia como su corazon pedia a gritos que no se fuera su madre, pero ahora era una mujer adulta de 27 años, su dependencia no podia ser muy logica…

Pero ambas habian sufrido mucho por la perdida de su padre que ella creyo jamas podrian superarlo y ahora su madre por fina rehacia su vida con un hombre que a su pesar la amaba…

Se sintio mas que egoista con ella, pero las circunstancias no eran tan faciles para ella…respiro hondo y se concentro en lo bueno…

Ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad para desarrollarse profesionalmente y sin dudarlo un momento sonrio lo haria sin dudarlo un segundo…

Buenos dias...-saludo Amy quien estaba mas que contenta, especialmente por que sin quererlo Beryl por fin recibia un poco de su propia medicina.

Buen dia Beryl…como estas..?...-la peliazul sonrio ante la cara de molestia de la escandaloza mujer.

Perfecta pero de pesimo humor…ya sabes la noticia…pero ya veras que Tsukino no dura nada en Chiba y me llamaran para que regrese…-solto mas que segura.

Creo que mejor sera que te preocupes por iniciar con el pie derecho en Jonhson, ademas creo que ella lo hara bien es una chica lista…-contesto Amy.

En fin…-la pelirroja camino a su oficina, donde ya no tenia nada de Chiba en su poder, la noche anterior se encargo de dejar los pendientes en la oficinucha de la rubia…

Buenos dias…-Serena y Yaten entraron tranquilamente mientras saludaban a la peliazul.

Serena se percato de las carpetas que le eran ajenas en su escritorio, dejo su maletin en la mesa adjunta y abrio las carpetas…

Eran los datos de la nueva empresa que se encargaria de llevar, se sento e inicio con la lectura de cada una de ellas, debia de ponerse al corriente.

Un buen dia para anotarse a todas las actividades mi querido Yaten…-dijo con risa Haruka.- que te ha parecido la idea de que Tsukino entre a Chiba…

Creo que es una excelente oportunidad de que ella entre en esa empresa, lo unico que nos preocuparia seria que Beryl, la enrede en algun problema…pero de lo demas estoy mas que seguro que Serena lo hara bien.-contesto Yaten.

Tengo un poco de curiosidad, entre ustedes existe como una relación media extraña que hace pensar que son pareja…-Yaten sonrio sabia que habian tardado en cuestionarlo.

Somos hermanos…-contesto Yaten naturalmente, ante la mirada de duda de Haruka, pues en nada tenian una similitud, ni fisicamente ni el apellido.

No comprendo tu eres Kou y ella es Tsukino…-contesto Haruka dudoso.

Es una historia larga pero nuestro padres enviudaron jovenes, se enamoraron y se casaron, desde la preparatoria viviamos como una familia, es por eso que somos como hermanos..-Haruka sonrio y acerto.

Bien pues te he de ser sincero, creo que ha cautivado a Zafiro y tu sabes como es el con eso…-un peligro eso era Black, los hermanos eran como agua ya aceite, mientras que Diamante Black el implacable hombre de negocios conservador y tranquilo, Zafiro Black era el despiadado abogado, impulsivo y mujeriego…-Serena es lista…

Pues eso espero, por cierto hoy debe presentare en Chiba&Enterprises para su ingreso…-Dijo Haruka.

Hola Serena…-Michiru entro a la oficina de la rubia quien tecleaba en su computadora, en verdad no creyo que manejar la cuenta de Chiba fuera tan complicado, muchas demandas y algunas al parecer mas que absurdas…

Buenos dias Michiru…pasa…-la peliazul se sento…-solo queria preguntarte como vas, Beryl te entrego los datos de la empresa…

Cuando llegue encontre todas las carpetas aquí en mi escritorio y un correo con los datos mas relevantes, asi que me he de imaginar que es lo que ella deberia de entregarme en persona…pero esta bien con esto ya me di una idea de la empresa…-contesto Serena…

Y como lo ves…?...-la rubia solo sonrió, pero la mentira no era parte de su vida.

Me parece una empresa desorganizada, tiene mínimo 2 demandas cada 6 meses, mi percepción con todo lo que he leido no es positiva, mira este es el resumen…-Michiru lo leyo alarmada, por que Beryl habia indicado no tener pendientes.

La rubia la miraba atenta a cualquier reaccion, ya que podria darle algun consejo.

Mmm, este resumen esta maquillado, se que la empresa se reesctructuro hace algunos años y creo que el trabajo aquí no fue el más profesional…dejame checarlo con Haruka, necesito que por favor te presentes con Darien hoy mismo para que te pongas al corriente y te diga que es lo que necesita en que lo apoyes…-concluyo Michiru…-me voy a quedar con este reporte, ya tienes la direccion cierto…

Si tengo todo contemplado no te preocupes Michiru…en todo caso nos marcamos….-la peliazul salio de la oficina y Serena recogio lo mas importante para ir a su nuevo lugar de trabajo por asi decirlo.

Pase…-yaten entro a la oficina, con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Serena recoger sus cosas…-dime que pasa, todo va bien…-

Si, pero he de confesarte que estoy muy nerviosa, tengo el presentimiento de que mi vida va a cambiar…-solto un tanto dramatica.

Eso suena muy desalentador…pero no creo que sea para mal, ya veras que mejora la situacion…-Serena se sintio un poco mas segura con las palabras de aliento de Yaten.

Gracias…la verdad es que me haces sentirme mas segura, con lo que me dices…mmm…bien pues me voy creo que no tarda en llegar mi taxi…-la rubia tomo su maletin y camino a la puerta…-bueno cualquier cosa te marco.

Perfecto, no te dejes intimidar y recuerda lo que te dije de Chiba…-la rubia asintio con un movimiento de cabeza.

Serena se subio al taxi y partio rumbo a su nuevo lugar de trabajo…

Creo que hay muchos problemas…vaya no pense que Beryl maquillaria el informe…creo que debemos esperar a que Tsukino se instale y nos de un resumen de lo que hay en realidad…-Haruka cruzo los brazos debajo de su nuca y suspiro resignado…-ahora si que me preocupa que tome la firma de Jonhson, creo que lo mejor sera que inicie con visitas….concluyo el rubio.

si, nuestros clientes son de verdad importantes y considero que aunque no te guste debes de hacer visitas a los clientes asi, podemos tener el control…-concluyo Michiru preocupada.

Si…por dios no pense que esto pasara…-Haruka se preocupaba por que se suponia que el trabajo que el bufette realizaba era para agilizar los tramites, evitar demandas y llevaban contabilizadas 15 demandas en proceso, por liquidaciones.

Creo que sera bueno para Serena que ella se integre, bien pues te dejo tengo trabajo…-la guapa mujer salio de la oficina, mientras el rubio sonreia con gusto en verdad la amaba…aunque no le era al 100% fiel…

Gracias…-Serena le pago al taxista y llego a la empresa, la cual era mas que imponente con un alto edificio de cristales con un diseño moderno, vanguardista, trago en seco…

Bien Serena animo…!...-se dijo asi misma con la firme intencion de hacer las cosas mas que bien.

Al entrar la recepcion estaba mas que congelante, la guapa recepcionista parecia sacada de una pasarela con un elaborado chongo, sin duda seria de esas frivolas mujeres…la rubia aspiro fuerte y sonrio.

Buenos dias tengo una cita con el Lic. Chiba…-dijo con voz firme ante el escrutiño descarado de la mujer que en su gafete anunciaba ser Berjeraite.

Si, permitame…-marco algunas teclas, menciono su nombre y solo contestaba si y no…- puede subir, es el piso 4 con Andrew Furuhata.

Gracias…-la rubia entro al ascensor, pico el numero del piso y una mano casi es aplastada ante ella un hombre mas que apuesto que habia visto de ojos color azul claro, cabello plata en un corte de cabello moderno, un traje azul oscuro enmarcaba su potente figura…dios santo parecia un angel caido del cielo…

Perdon, no queria asustarla…-entro al ascensor agitado y despues la puerta se cerro… el aroma de su masculina colonia agito las fibras mas sensibles que tenia, se ruborizo por lo tonta que se estaba comportando.

Parecia una eternidad de tiempo en que el ascensor avanzaba, escuchaba su corazon latir estrepitosamente, sus manos sudaban y sentia que le temblaban las piernas..dios santo parecia que jamas se habia topado con un hombre…

Claro ninguno como ese angel caido, con ese porte tan distinguido, una voz de suave eco…dios, se sentia como una adolescente…ahora si que comprendia lo que su madre le habia dicho acerca de los hombres…

Tantos años enfocados al estudio resultaba mas que evidente su escaso conocimiento en lo que respecta a hombres…trato de calmarse respiro y vuala, llego al piso, se abrio la puerta y salio del ascensor…no miro siquiera atrás…seguramente jamas se toparia con el.

Buenos dias, de recepcion me indicaron que pasara con Andrew Furuhuata…-la rubia le decia a la recepcionista una guapa mujer que a su parecer era la mujer mas alta que hubiera conocido, eso si tenia una agradable sonrisa…

Si, he de suponer que eres la Lic. Tsukino del Bufette, si pasa es en la oficina del fondo, yo te anuncio…- Serena le dio las gracias y camino por el pasillo ante las miradas de algunos hombres quienes le sonreian al verla pasar…

Toco la puerta y se aliso la falda que habia escogido ese, en si para ella era un atuendo habitual un traje sastre color negro nada extravagante y una coleta alta, maquillaje sencillo y perfume nada mas…

Pase…-se escucho al fondo de la puerta, la cual abrio y entro en ella con cuidado…

Un atractivo hombre rubio hablaba por telefono y le indicaba que pasara…sin duda no era tan guapo como el del ascensor pero tambien tenia lo suyo.

Cerro la puerta y camino hasta tomar asiento como le indicaba con la mano…escucho que contestaba con monosilabos y reia…

Serena le hecho un vistazo a la oficina y se percato de que habia una foto de la mujer en recepcion, parecia feliz entre sus brazos, obviamente eran esposos, el portaba un flamante anillo de casado…

Que alegria, como seria trabajar con tu esposo…bien no hizo mas especulaciones abrio su maletin y saco una carpeta, seguramente el seria con quien trataria…colgo el telefono y le sonrio.

Bueno, pues soy Andrew, seguramente tu eres Serena, podemos tutearnos verdad..'?.

Si claro, es un gusto…-ambos se estrecharon la mano con un cordial saludo.

Bien, pues te haz de preguntar por que no estas tratando estos asuntos con Chiba, en lugar de conmigo…-Serena solo lo miro, en si no le molestaba en lo absoluto.- es una indicacion de ultimo minuto y en si estoy al tanto de todo mas que el, es por eso que deseo nosotros le dieramos el seguimiento a los casos pendientes.

Bien, mi antesesora me dejo un resumen de pendientes que pude revisar brevemente en la oficina, eso si necesito ponerme al corriente, ver expedientes y lo relacionado con todo eso…-comentaba profesionalmente la rubia…

Bien, creo que vas al grano y eso me encanta, en todo caso Beryl tenia su propia oficina que es la misma que ocuparas tu, esta en el piso de arriba, yo mismo te llevare, pero antes que nada necesitamos que chequemos el contrato por el cual estaras aquí como externa y la comision que manejamos…

El rubio le entrego una carpeta con sus datos personales, sin duda su informacion aparecia ahí, leyo el contrato detenidamente sin ningun error, casi cae de espaldas cuando vio la comision que aparecia por 5,000 dolares mensuales que recibiria por prestar sus servicios de asesoria legal como indicaba en el contrato obviamente desconocia por que tanto dinero…sonrio y firmo…sin preguntas…

Bien pues todos conformes…-andrew recogio la carpeta y tambien firmo el contrato, se levanto y saco una copia, entregandosela a la rubia en el instante, junto con una tarjeta de debito en la cual solo estampo su firma y vuala…- ok, sin dudas de nada..?.-pregunto el rubio.

No, todo perfecto…-contesto serena seria y a la vez contenta, sin duda su vida estaba por cambiar para bien.

Bien en todo caso en este piso estamos los vasayos…-ambos rieron por el comentario…-yo soy el gerente de recursos humanos, aquí tambien esta nominas y ya…en el primer piso es recepcion principal, conmutador y seguridad.

La rubia escuchaba atenta la descripcion…-ahí se encuentra Berjeraite, en el segundo piso estan todos los de ventas el jefe es Ziocite, en el tercer piso contabilidad y finanzas el encargado es Neflyte, en el cuarto nosotros, en le quinto piso negocios y tu en juridico, ahí no hay jefes de hecho seras tu por que ahí estan las salas de capacitacion y juntas…

O sea que estare sola en ese piso…-respondio serena suspicaz..

Se supondria pero creo que seras bastante visitada…-dijo Andrew con una sonrisa…-bien en el piso seis esta direccion, la recepcionista es mina, todo debemos manejarlo con cautela y discrecion, el unico ascensor que tiene acceso a ese piso es el que esta en el cinco…bien creo que es todo…

Solo tengo una duda, sera necesario presentarme en las areas o no…?...- dijo Serena ante la mirada de Andrew.

No sera necesario enviare un mail de presentacion y creo que es suficiente…vamos pues a tu oficina…-salieron de la oficina del rubio, llegaron a recepcion, Serena trato de disimular ante la mirada de la esposa de Andrew sobre el, sin duda se sentia un tanto fuera del ambiente…

Ambos entraron al elevador y subieron ante un silencio incomodo, despues sin mas se abrieron las puertas y entraron a una recepcion sola, habia varias puertas de cristal esas eran las salas de juntas, al fondo vislumbro una oficina, sin duda seria la suya.

Espero no te sientas tan incomoda, pero aquí sera tu piso, en ocasiones se hacen reuniones, en si no siempre esta tan tranquilo, aquí al fondo esta tu oficina…-caminaron por el pasillo y entraron al lugar que estaba helado…

Se dio cuenta de que no poseia nada aparentemente femenino, sin duda Beryl era perfecta ahí, fria y superficial…respiro hondo y sonrio…bienvenida se dijo a si misma.

Bien, pues estas gavetas tienen los expedientes, esta es la contraseña y creo que seria todo de mi parte…tienes alguna duda al respecto…-concluyo Andrew un tanto incomodo, no era de el ser tan inpersonal.

No, creo que todo quedo mas que claro…gracias por tomarte el tiempo de explicarme lo basico, sin duda cualquier cosa que necesite me dirijo contigo cierto…?.-

Asi es, aquí esta el listado de extensiones…cualquier cosa que necesites consultalo conmigo por favor…-lo dijo tratando de sonar normal, pero ella entendio el mensaje.

No te preocupes, soy muy discreta…gracias…-concluyo Serena mientras colocaba el maletin sobre su nuevo escritorio…el rubio salio de la oficina.

Serena apago el aire acondicionado, se quito el saco e inicio con sus labores, encedio la maquina y verifico que todos los programas estuvieran al dia, saco su agenda anoto las audiencias y los aplazos…

Para su fortuna habia un frigobar dentro de una pequeña cocina que tambien estaba dentro de su oficina, todo para no salir.. tomo una botella de agua y prosiguio con ponerse al corriente de cada cosa…

No se dio cuenta de que tan tarde era hasta que Yaten le marco a su radio y se percato de que eran las 8 de la noche…apago todo perfectamente, tomo las llaves de la oficina que habia descubierto por error y salio de su nuevo trabajo.


	4. EL JEFE

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL JEFE**

Por dios en verdad que era una belleza…no sabes si entrara a trabajar aquí…-era la pregunta insistente de Diamante.

Lo desconozco chécalo con Andrew él se encargara de ello…-contesto Darién con desdén.

Ni hablar, pero dime que paso con tu rojo inconveniente…-haciendo alusión a Beryl.

Nada, no tendría que pasar nada…lo mismo que cada mujer la bote y se acabó…-contesto fríamente el pelinegro.

Bien, pues eso era de esperarse, te parece si hablamos de negocios entonces…-contesto el peliplata.

Me parece bien…-los hombres se enfrascaron en una de sus típicas platicas de negocios…

Por dios, disculpa mi tardanza Yaten, la verdad es que se me fue el tiempo tratando de acomodar mi agenda, mañana tengo audiencia y apenas me dio tiempo de tener preparado todo…gracias….-la rubia suspiro por fin, mientras Yaten le sostenía el pesado maletín y le abría la puerta del coche para partir a casa de sus padres…

Serena llego más que agotada…entro a su casa y dejo sus pertenecías en la mesa, corrió a su dormitorio para prepare un baño, se ducho con agua caliente y se colocó la pijama, después de acomodar lo necesario para la audiencia del siguiente día se fue a dormir.

La mañana siguiente estuvo cargada de demasiadas inconsistencias, trato de llegar a un acuerdo con dos de los demandantes, por lo que se comunicó con Andrew dándole el visto bueno para liquidarlos…

Se firmaron todos los documentos necesarios y se arregló dos de los 15 asuntos pendientes, Serena se sentía más que satisfecha…

Parece que le haz caído del cielo a Chiba, estas demandas llevaban muchos aplazamientos…Beryl era un tanto impenetrable, pero lo bueno es que por fin se pudo hacer justicia para ambas partes.-dijo Seiya el fiscal de distrito con quien Serena llevaba una relación agradable, así mismo con su esposa Kakyuu.

Bien, pues debo de irme tengo que presentar los comprobantes…me saludas a Kakyuu…-la rubia se despidió y siendo ya las 5 pm se fue a la oficina.

Serena entro tranquilamente y se dirigió con Andrew que la esperaba ansioso, en si estaba sorprendido pues Beryl le decía siempre que no se llegaría a ningún acuerdo con esas personas, pero no era cierto.

Buenas tardes, vengo con Andrew Furuhuata…-la rubia saludo a Lita con cierto respeto por obviamente ser la esposa del rubio.

Pasa, te está esperando…-contesto con una sonrisa Lita, mientras Serena se encamino a la oficina, toco la puerta y le dio el pase.

Que tal, dime que tienes buenas noticias Serena…-dijo Andrew mientras sonreía.

Toma…-la rubia se sentó mientras el rubio leía los documentos y se alegraba porque al fin tenia resuelto dos casos que lo tenían hasta el cuello…

Por dios…gracias Serena, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por esto creí que mi cuello iba a ser zerzenado...pero bueno creo que puedes irte a casa…-dijo con alegria Andrew.

No lo creo mañana tengo otros 3 casos que ver tuve que mover algunos contactos con el fiscal para que me puedan resolver esto a la brevedad y como los había aplazado Beryl…me dieron la oportunidad de mañana reunirnos, por lo que necesito que me indique cuanto es lo que puede dar de liquidación, tengo aquí…-la rubia rebusco en su maletín…

Estos son los finiquitos que me pasaron para pagar pero en verdad necesito dos opciones más con el mínimo y lo máximo que es esto que calcule podemos pagar…-Serena miraba como el rubio literalmente leía todo mientras sacaba el cálculo y vuela en unos instantes tenía todo resuelto…

Bien, espérame unos minutos….-el rubio levanto el teléfono y después de unos minutos en línea colgó…-ok, ya quedo todo…

Se levantó de la silla y recogió algunas sillas, engrapo algunas hojas y se las entregó a Serena….-aquí está todo calculado, para cada uno como lo solicitas…

Serena tomo las hojas y las leyó concienzudamente mientras era observada por Andrew…-bien en todo caso mañana tambien me pasare la mayor parte del dia en el juzgado, te dejo la documentacion por cualquier cosa, obviamente me quedo con un juego de copias…

Andrew le firmo de recibido todo y sin mas partio a su oficina, era incluso agradable estar ahí, podia trabajar sin ser molestada, tenia todas las comodidades en su oficina…ahora solo le faltaba un carro que sin duda compraria el fin de semana…

Adelante…-Andrew entro a la oficina de Darien quien estaba concentrado en la computadora….-dime Andrew soy todo oidos…

Bueno, ten…-el rubio le entrego la carpeta con los casos cerrados…de pronto sintio una enorme curiosidad por la mujer que estaba supliendo a Beryl…si era asi de eficiente seria una nerd…dios sin duda, no correria peligro si trataba con ella algunos aspectos legales de su indole personal.

Crees que seria confiable para que viera mis asuntos personales que tambien llevaba Beryl y que se venian aplazando…la verdad es que me urgen en especial dos demandas…-dijo con preocupacion Darien.

La verdad es que debo de decirte que ella es muy profesional en su trabajo, mañana estara todo el dia en el juzgado con 3 demandas que pudo adelantar con su amigo el fiscal…imaginate…en todo caso pasado mañana puedo decirle que se presente contigo y le explicas lo que necesitas que lleve…-concluyo Andrew.

Me parece bien…pero dime algo…ella es como del tipo de Beryl…-una buena pregunta de parte del pelinegro.

No…es otro tipo de mujer, solo se parecen en que comparten el mismo genero pero si es de esas mujeres que hacen que pienses a futuro en fin…-dijo Andrew mientras se levantaba…-hablo con ella y lo checamos.

Ok…-Andrew salio de la oficina y de paso entro con Serena quien estaba sacando copias para los casos que tenia pendientes…

Hola espero no interrumpirte…-dijo el rubio mientra entraba…

Para nada pasa por favor…- recogio las copias y con un par de rapidos movimientos estaba todo perfectamente distribuido en su lugar.

Vengo de con Chiba y creo que quiere hablar contigo por unos asuntos personales donde necesita orientacion legal, le indique que seria para pasado mañana, ya que estaras ocupada…-dijo Andrew.

Pero si son en verdad urgentes no me importaria hablarlos con el, creo que para eso me contrataron…-contesto la rubia.

Si, pero la verdad nos urge mas terminar con todos estos casos atrasados, creo que esta dentro de nuestras prioridades, espero que cualquier cosa que necesites me lo hagas saber…-Andrew se levanto…-bueno, nos vemos que descanses…

El rubio salio de la oficina, mientras Serena seguia con sus tareas…-lo bueno es que por fin aceptaron que soy un elemento de la empresa…- sin mas la rubia volvio a sus labores.

Bien parece que todo esta en orden Darien…por cierto me podrias decir quien esta en el piso 5, parece que escuche un poco de movimiento y me sentia un tanto curioso…-solto Diamante mientras guardaba la carpeta en su maletin.

Pues bien creo que es la nueva abogada, es donde estaba asignada Beryl, creo que ella estara donde mismo, la verdad es que no la conozco…pero me ha sorprendido un poco hoy me resolvio dos demandas que estaban mas que atrazadas…ha de ser una de esas mujeres solteronas, ya sabes con grandes gafas, una nerd….por lo que se por Andrew, obtuvo la mejor calificacion de su generacion…-dijo con indiferencia el pelinegro mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Bueno, pues no habra problema si le hago una visita o si…-pregunto Diamante con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de Darien.-

Creo que no hay problema…ademas no me importa, mientras mas alejado me mantenga de lios con las empleadas…-solto con desprecio el pelinegro…

Bien, pues mas tarde te digo que paso…-Diamante salio de la oficina…-Darien se quedo pensando un instante y sin mas se levanto de su escritorio por que tendria tanto interes Dante en conoce a la nueva abogada…que de especial tendria…pero que tal si era una belleza…no…el habia jurado no inmiscuirse en mas lios…

Bien nos vemos Mina…-el peliplata salio subio al ascensor que bajaba directamente a la primera planta…-la rubia solo le hizo la señal y lo vio partir tranquilamente…

Mina, sabes si Diamante bajo a la primera planta…?...-pregunto Darien…

Si, , tomo el ascensor al primer piso…-contesto la rubia.

Ok, nos vemos mañana que descanse…-Darien se despidio de su secretaria y el sin embargo tomo el ascensor para los empleados…tenia que ver por sus propios ojos a la nueva abogada…

Vaya y ahora que se trae Chiba…?...-se pregunto Mina asi misma, pues era mas que raro que Darien bajara por el ascensor de empleados…

Serena estaba bailando una suave cancion de salsa del afamado Marck Anthony…sus caderas de movian con compas silencioso…Darien escucho la suave melodia y camino un tanto intrigado, que tal si la mujer esa resulto una seductora y ahora estaba en pleno jaleo con alguien en su oficina…camino a paso firme y se llevo una sorpresa cuando se percato que esa mujer no era lo que el se habia siquiera llegado a imaginar…

Su cabello eran finos hilos de oro que fluian al movimiento de su cuerpo, su piel era blanca como la leche, tenia un hermoso trasero respingon, una bellas piernas que se definian con esas zapatillas negras que portaba, sin decir mas que sus senos sin duda cabrian perfectamente en la palma de su mano….dios era una belleza…

Se sentia bastante excitado y sin mas su mejor amigo hizo acto de presencia anunciando una fuerte ereccion…dios santo era una peligro esa mujer…

Serena sin mas dejo de bailar y tomo las copias que habia sacado, acomodo todo perfectamente…no se habia percato de que contaba con un espia frente a ella.

Bien creo que todo ha quedado…sera mejor que me vaya…-la rubia coloco las carpetas en el maletin…-suspiro por fin y apago la maquina, se puso el saco y salio de la oficina y se quedo helada…

Frente a ella estaba casi una aparicion fantasmagorica…grito a todo pulmon se sentia mas que asustada…-dios santo ahhhh!.

Tranquilicese, no queria espantarla…-dijo Darien mientras salia de su trance personal.-lamento no haber tocado, pero como estaba por salir…

Perdon…ha de pensar que estoy loca, pero la verdad es que recien estoy en este trabajo y siempre este piso esta solo, salvo la sra del aseo y yo…dios…disculpe…-dijo Serena roja como tomate…

Bueno, he de imaginar que es usted la Lic. Tsukino…yo soy Darien Chiba…-dijo el pelinegro mientras extendia la mano para saludarla…

mmm…si perdon…Serena Tsukino…mucho gusto…-Darien sintio como la suave mano de la rubia se acoplaba perfectamente en la suya, le trasmitio mucha paz…esa que el tanto necesitaba.

La verdad es que no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con usted, pero quisiera que nos reunieramos en cuanto este disponible para que me asesore con algunos casos que tengo pendientes…-dijo Darien formalmente.

Claro, estoy a disposicion de usted, si en verdad le urgen podemos verlo hoy mismo…-contesto la rubia con el profesionalismo que la caracterizaba…

La verdad es que ahora me resulta casi imposible, mejor lo vemos pasado mañana…bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos…-dijo Darien, mientras caminaban al ascensor…

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, Serena estaba mas que sorprendida con el sin duda era el hombre mas enigmatico que hubiera conocido, se sintio llena de fuego, sus manos le sudaban de tenerlo cerca, pudo oler su fuerte aroma a maderas…dios tenia un rostro resplandeciente, unos ojos sin duda enigmaticos de un azul profundo, una nariz recta y unos labios que sin duda adoraria besar…

Por su parte Darien no la pasaba mejor, Serena olia a rosas de manera tan fuerte que se mareo de su olor tan femenino, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya una y otra vez sin descanso…el tiempo corrio mas rapido de lo normal…

Nos vemos…-se despidio la rubia, mientras salia del elevador….Darien la siguio con una intensa mirada, pareciera que la presa escapaba del depredador…

Hasta luego…-contesto el secamente, mientras miraba como el respingado trasero avanzaba sin contratiempos…se percato de que un auto bastante lujoso la esperaba y del descendio un tipo bien parecido, sintio como la ira se arremolinaba dentro de el…sin duda ese tipo seria su esposo o novio…dios santo que bendicion seria tenerla entre los brazos y estrecharla fuertemente.

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo y sin mas Serena subio al carro mientras el tipo le cerraba la puerta caballerosamente, partiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Dios santo ahora si que estaba mas que intrigado con su nueva abogada, era una tentacion esa mujer…respido profundamente y subio a su auto…

Bueno…si voy para alla…-contesto el celular mientras subia a su lujoso deportivo…

Pues la verdad es que estoy mas que sorprendida, si no fuera por el apoyo de Seiya, no se cuanto mas me hubiera tomado salir de esta…-dijo la rubia mientras Yaten solo sonreia.

De algo sirvio conocernos tan bien…ni modo…yo espero que mañana resuelvas el problema que tienes atrasado y con eso…veras que te ira mas que bien en la empresa…pero dime ya conociste a Darien Chiba…?.-la rubia miro a Yaten.

Si, de hecho hace rato lo conoci, me dio un susto de muerte por que en piso en el que estoy nunca hay tanta gente, total que cuando cerre la puerta de la oficina y lo miro ahí parada, grite como loca…se disculpo conmigo por no haberse presentando…-la rubia rio por el comentario.

Bueno, pero que te dijo…-contesto el peliplata insistente…

Nada importante, algo relacionado con el trabajo y algunos asuntos que requiere lo apoye, me dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo libre nos reunieramos…-contesto Serena…-dios, en verdad que esta semana tengo trabajo para aventar al cielo…gracias a dios.

Creo que entonces Beryl no se dedicaba por completo a la cuenta no es cierto…-contesto Yaten.

Mira no quiero inmiscuirme en chismes, pero se que eres de mi total confianza, algunos de estos casos ella era la que no se presentaba en las audiencias…entonces espero resolver mañana otras tres, lo bueno es que creo que la gente tambien esta mas que harta…pero cada quien tiene su forma de trabajar…-concluyo Serena.

Bueno Señorita, pues servida llego a su casa sana y salva…-dijo Yaten.

Gracias, quisiera ver si me podrias acompañar el fin de semana a comprar un auto…la verdad es que me da mucha pena estarte molestando diario…-dijo Serena con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

No te preocupes para mi no es molestia, asi sirve que me mantengo al dia…pero es una buena opcion que tengas tu propio auto…-dijo Yaten.

Si, imaginate si tu novia ve que pasas diario por mi…dios nos libre…-ambos rieron por el comentario de la rubia.-gracias no vemos mañana…

La rubia entro a casa y Yaten se marcho a su departamento, no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, en ocasiones era muy inocente confiaba siegamente en la gente que estaba a su alrededor, es por eso que siempre trataba de mantenerla informada de en quien si podria depositar esa confianza tan nata en ella.

La rubia entro a su casa y suspiro un par de veces, evocando el grato recuerdo de Darien Chiba…dios santo su escaso conocimiento en hombres la estaban convirtiendo en serio en un caso perdido..

Se sintio como una adolescente…dios en verdad que seria nada en comparacion con el…tan simple, tan ilusa, tan sencilla, tan nada…sin duda la mujer que estuviera a su lado seria la mujer mas lista y hermosa que jamas hubiere conocido…

Un fuerte resoplido salio de sus labios…-Serena no te imagines cosas que jamas sucederan…-se quito los zapatos, dejo su portafolio en la mesa y entro a su recamara, mientras se deshasia del saco…

Despues de darse un baño, lo ideal seria cenar, un apetitoso sandiwch de jamon…a dormir…a quien engañaba su vida era de lo mas cotidiana posible…sin duda un hombre como Darien en su vida se fijara en ella…

Hola chicas, gracias por enviarme reviews...me motivan a seguir escribiendo, les dejo otros capitulos y espero mañana subir otros dos mas...saludos...


	5. PROFESIONALES

**CAPITULO 5 . **

**PROFESIONALES**

Bien creo que haz hecho un excelente trabajo…sin duda tu padre estaria orgulloso de ti hija…-dijo George Spencer el juez de distrito con el que le habia tocado resolver los tres casos que tenia pendiente…

Estas palabras hicieron sentir a Serena mas que orgullosa y recordo con mucha nostalgia la presencia de su padre…aun dolia a pesar de tener tantos años que habia partido, recordo como ella y su madre habian llevado el luto por tantos y tantos años…pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, su madre habia formado su propio hogar.

En ocasiones me acuerdo como era tu padre siempre tan profesional, tan entregado a su trabajo, apasionado esa creo que seria la palabra adecuada en verdad que me lo recuerdas…es por el que decidiste ser abogada cierto…?.-el hombre la mirada expectante.

Si, recuerdo a mi padre siempre impecable y con su presencia que llenaba la casa cuando llegaba, mi madre siempre decia sentirse orgullosa de el…sin duda nos dejo con un hueco en el corazon, pero creo que se encuentra bien donde esta…-contesto con nostalgia Serena.

Bueno, no creo que sea el tiempo para ponernos con nostalgia, sera mejor que me apure tengo que ir con el medico, esto de cumplir cada dia un año mas trae tambien sus consecuencias…sin decir que tuve que cubrir a Seiya de ultimo minuto, pero bueno…hija ha sido un placer verte sin duda vas por buen camino espero que sigas el ejemplo profesional de tu padre…-dijo el señor.

Muchas gracias George por tus palabras…en verdad me reconfortan mucho…-contesto la rubia con alegria…

Para nada en verdad creo que tienes un futuro prometedor, ahora que estas en Chiba aprovecha lo que puedas en renumeracion y despues te dare un mal consejo…funda tu propio bufette, sin duda sera un éxito…-contesto el agrable abogado…-me saludas a tu mama…por cierto es verdad que tiene otra hija…?

Si, mi madre tardo algunos años pero conformo un nuevo hogar, nacio mi hermana rini y esta esperando otro bebe…esperemos que salga bien todo…-contesto la rubia ante la sorpresa del abogado, pues Ikuko andaba mas alla de los 40 años…

Pues cuidala mucho, ella es una mujer fuerte y sin duda su bebe nacera sano como tu…bueno fue un gusto verte hija…nos vemos…-ambos se fundieron en un abrazo paternal ante la mirada de la gente que pasaba por el pasillo, claro estaba quien era ese hombre…

Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy…-la rubia salio de los tribunales con una sonrisa, habia liquidado los tres casos que tenia programados para ese dia.

Mira hay que firmar este acuerdo, creo que la empresa saldria mas que beneficiada…pero bueno tu diras quieres que nos entrevistemos nuevamente con los del proyecto…-dijo Diamante…

Si, creo que salimos con beneficio, pero tengo una duda en esta clausula no me queda del todo claro…tal vez si…-el pelinegro tecleo el telefono ante la mirada atenta de Diamante….-ok, Andrew le indicarias a Tsukino que pase en cuanto llegue…gracias…

A Tsukino…te refieres a la abogada cierto…?...-era mas una respuesta que pregunta del peliplata.

Claro, para que pago los servicios de un abogado si no habra apoyo de su parte…son varios de miles de dolares que se lleva en su jugosa mesada…-contesto el pelinegro con apatia.

Por dios…parece que mides todo no es verdad…por cierto ya la conoces…es como dices una nerd y todo eso…-contesto Diamante.

Ya lo veras…-dijo Darien mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Buenas tardes Andrew, tuve una buena resolucion a todo lo que me solicitaste…asi que si te parece te hago entrega de de estos documentos…-dijo Serena mientras le entregaba las demandas canceladas.

Andrew se fijo en todo perfectamente, pues era su trabajo en cierta forma estaba mas que sorprendido, Serena era una excelente adquisicion para la empresa, tan simple como su amplia disposicion para colaborar…

En cambio con Beryl era literalmente un martirio querer iniciar una reunion, primero nunca tenia el radio prendido, no tenia disposicion y siempre estaba en reuniones con Darien, pero ahí si que no podia intervenir…tonto no era, pero con Serena, las cosas eran sin duda otro nivel…

Creo que de verdad no he conocido a una mujer tan profesional como tu, en serio me tienes sorprendido en tu primer semana haz resuelto mas casos que Beryl en los dos años que duro aquí con nosotros…sin duda Chiba estara contento con tu desempeño.

La rubia se sentia muy orgullosa de esas palabras que el Andrew le estaba diciendo…poco a poco crecia dentro de la empresa que seria su trampolin…-muchas gracias Andrew, creo que simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo…-contesto ella entusiasmada.

Bueno…Chiba quiere tratar algo contigo me indico que pasaras con el en cuanto llegaras, pero si me permites dejame marcale primero por que esta con su socio…-Serena se mostro tranquila, ya habia superado el primer encanto de Darien Chiba, ahora se comportaria indiferente…

Que tal Chiba, queria informarte que Tsukino ya llego a la empresa, deseas que suba…ok…me parece perfecto…-Andrew colgo el telefono.

Bien Serena si quieres de una vez subimos con Chiba…-la rubia se levanto del asiento y siguio a Andrew al ascensor, se aliso un poco la falda que llevaba, su vestimenta siempre era lo mas neutral posible, un traje sastre color gris oxford, a su medida, delineaba sus encantadoras curvas de una manera sutil su cabello en una coleta alta perfectamente sujetado, sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar.

La falda le llegaba al raz de la blanca rodilla, su blusa era de color azul cielo y zapatillas negras, su rostro se adornaba con unas sencillas perlas en sus orejas, suave rubor, un poco de rimel que entornaba sus largas pestañas y gloss, nada mas, eso si un excelente perfume que cuando pasaba dejaba su agradable olor…

Llegaron al piso donde ella tenia su oficina y trasbordaron al ascensor privado de Darien, la rubia no hizo ninguna pregunta, aliso su falda nuevamente y subieron el ultimo piso, al final estaba en la recepcion una agradable chica.

Buenas tardes Andrew, como estas?...-dijo Mina con una amplia sonrisa…

Perfectamente, ya conoces a Serena cierto…-Mina sonrio..-

No exactamente, se que eres vecina del piso 5 pero nada mas…eso si bienvenida a Chiba&Enterprises…-ambas se saludaron con un suave apreton de mano.

Serena me permites ingresare con Chiba para hablar con el…-la rubia solo asintio mientras tomaba asiento, Andrew toco la puerta e ingreso.

Bien y dime Serena, tu tambien bienes del bufette de Haru…-dijo Mina..

Si…-contesto ella ante la mirada extraña de la otra rubia, se sentia en cierto aspecto analizada.

Bien, pero creo que eres muy diferente a Beryl, solo puedo darte un consejo Serena…evita involucrarte de manera personal con…-mina señalo la oficina de su jefe mientras hablaba quedamente…-es lo unico que puedo decirte, si lo haces aquí tendras mucho trabajo siempre que tu quieras…

Serena se sintio rara, en si era la primer persona que le decia algo de manera tan abierta, le tomo unos minutos entender por que Beryl se habia ido de la empresa…abrio los ojos como plato mientras veia a mina como contestaba los telefonos…ella se habia involucrado con Darien Chiba…dios santo…no se imaginaba que eso pudiera tener lugar entre ellos dos…en verdad era algo raro de verse…

Beryl era una mujer de belleza exhuberante, siempre derrochaba sensualidad, en ocasiones era un poco vulgar en su vestimenta, pero si era una mujer muy atractiva…ella no podria siquiera llegarle a nada…siempre tan simple…pero eso la hacia feliz…era ella misma no fingia nada…ademas no le preocuparia no ser como Beryl, su objetivo era ser una excelente abogada y lo estaba haciendo lo mejor posible.

Dentro de la oficina, las cosas eran otras, Darien revisaba los casos que ese dia Serena habia resuelto.

Vaya entonces esa mujer es muy persuasiva…su apellido como que me suena un poco…Tsukino…mmm…-Diamante divagaba un poco…pero no recordaba nada…

Bien, entonces ella si esta haciendo su trabajo…-contesto Darien mientras revisaba cada hoja…-creo que si desquitara su comision y me parece muy bien, solo tengo una duda Andrew…que demonios hacia Beryl…-solto Darien mientras los tres se miraban…

Yo lo se...-contesto Diamante serio…-darle orientacion legal al dueño de Chiba&Enterprises…-Andrew solo atino a abrir los ojos y finalmente la risa de los tres se hizo presente…

Haz pasar a Tsukino por favor…-Andrew salio de la oficina y la rubia escucho un par de risas…- pasa Serena…Chiba te esta esperando…

La rubia se levanto del sillon y camino a la oficina del jefe, se sentia un tanto nerviosa esa era la primera vez que entraria en un lugar asi de imponente.

Buenas tardes…-la rubia saludo ante la mirada de dos hombres….santo cielo ese era el chico del elevador el que le parecia un angel caido del cielo…

Que tal Tsukino entra y cierra la puerta por favor…-dijo Darien…-te presento a mi socio Diamante Black.

Serena extendio la mano, mientras el peliplata se levantaba y la saludaba amablemente…-es un placer conocerte Serena cierto…-la rubia asintio con la cabeza…-no hay problema si te llamo por tu nombre o si…-

No, no existe ningun problema…-contesto ella, mientras ambos el caballerosamente le recorria la silla para que tomara asiento…

Bien…dejame decirte que estoy checando tu trabajo y me es grato saber que lo estas haciendo bien…-la rubia solo agradecio…-pero no te llame para eso, estamos checando un contrato, hemos firmado muchos pero este en especial marca una clausula que me queda un tanto en duda, soy administrador de empresa y negocios internacionales, pero no abogado…-Darien le extendio el contrato y ella dejo su maletin en suelo.

Puedo…-indico la rubia mientras Darien asentia…sin duda era una mujer atractiva asi lo veia el pelinegro, sus ojos escudriñaban el contrato con un tanto de velocidad…como seria tenerla entre sus brazos…

Dios santo…sintio sin mas una ereccion, se limito a mirar a su computadora, mientras de reojo observo como Diamante literalmente la miraba embelesado…no le encanto la idea de que ella y su amigo tuvieran algo siquiera.

La rubia leyo todo a conciencia y agradecio mucho a Michiru el tiempo que habia pasado con ella, conocia perfectamente la terminoligia…termino de leer y sin mas inicio su explicacion…

Bien esta clausula consiste en…-Diamante la miraba embelesado, no escuchaba en que consistia algo siquiera, pero sus labios eran lo mas sensual que pudiera encontrar, sus manos con esa perfecta manicura, dios santo…trago un poco de saliva para asimilar como una mujer tan sencilla lo mantenia al borde…

Bien creo que ya queda todo mas entendible…que dices tu Diamante…-el peliplata solo se limito a sonreir.

Que todo esta bien, ahora entonces procederemos con las firmas…-dijo Diamante…

Si…-el pelinegro firmo tranquilamente las hojas, despues Diamante….

Si no me necesitan puedo retirarme…-dijo Serena ante la mirada de ambos caballeros…-

Si, gracias…-contesto Darien secamente mientras tecleaba en su computadora…

Tambien me retiro Chiba, mañana te tengo noticias del contrato…-el peliplata salio detrás de Serena…

Eso espero Black…-contesto Darien quien se percato de que el muy granuja de su amigo sin duda iria tras la rubia…

Te puedo acompañar…-dijo Diamante con una agradable sonrisa.

Si claro…-contesto ella un tanto nerviosa, mientras se despidieron de Mina y subieron al elevador…-hubo un incomodo silencio pero Serena debia de regresar a su oficina..-fue un gusto conocerle.

Como..?, es que acaso aun te quedas en la oficina…-dijo con sorpresa Dante.

Si, la verdad es que aun tengo algunos pendientes, pero ha sido un gusto conocerle…-dijo la rubia.

Para mi ha sido un placer…-contesto Dante mientras miraba como la rubia salía del ascensor…vaya que era una chica en verdad muy guapa…

Serena deposito sus cosas en el escritorio…tomo una soda del frigobar, con todo el dia tan atareado que había tenido ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había probado un solo bocado en toda la tarde, solo el sandiwch que había preparado en la mañana…sintió como su estomago rugia de hambre…

Se percato de que no estaba sola en la oficina estaba ahí parado Darien Chiba con su presencia llenadola por completo, sintió como el sorbo de soda por poco se atora en su garganta…

Te puedo llamar Serena…cierto…?...-fue la respuesta que salió de los labios de Darién.

Si, no hay problema Lic. Chiba…-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa…

Ok, entonces llámame Darién, se que eres muy profesional en tu trabajo pero eres parte de mi equipo en la empresa y no creo que hubiere problema en tutearnos, creo que tengo que darte los expedientes de estos casos...me he de imaginar que tienes algún archivo para ello…-dijo el pelinegro.

Ummm…si claro tengo un archivo para esto…-contesto ella de tono impersonal.

Bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya muero de hambre…-dijo Darién de manera natural sacando de sus casillas a Serena…-por cierto ya comiste algo…?.

La rubia negó con la cabeza como niña regañada…-la verdad es que he estado un poco ocupada y omitir comer, pero creo que más bien va a ser como una cena, por la hora que es…-comento resuelta pues eran casi las 7 de la tarde.

Perfecto, en todo caso no me gusta cenar solo que tal si me acompañas…-contesto el pelinegro ante la sorpresa de ella, pero recordó vagamente que era viernes por lo que Yaten no pasaría por ella al trabajo y tenía la mala costumbre de ese día deprimirse a causa de su soledad, que de malo tendría salir a cenar con Darién, seguramente hablarían de negocios.

Si, no tengo más nada pendiente…-contesto ella más rápido de lo que le hubiera encantado.

En un momento bajo….-contesto Darién mientras serena lo miraba desaparecer a sus espaldas, de pronto se dio cuenta de que cenaría con un hombre diferente a Yaten, incluso a su primer amor Armand…se roció un poco de perfume, se dio una retocada en el maquillaje un poco de crema en las piernas y parecía que todo estaría más que bien.

Sin más Darién entro a la oficina y ella salió con su pesado maletín, ese que siempre cargaba…-vamos entonces Serena…

Bajaron con un silencio abrumador por el ascensor mientras el celular de el sonó, contesto todo en perfecto italiano ella comprendió la conversación, pero la verdad que era un asunto personal, el pelinegro colgó y sono su celular era Yaten quien le marcaba.

Hola…no ya he terminado todo perfecto, las resoluciones se dieron favorablemente para ambas partes…si…no estuve con George sí que me sorprende me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron sentir bien….claro que no…ok…no saldré a cenar y después tomo un taxi para casa…no te preocupes todo está bien…no puedo…si cualquier cosa te marco…gracias…bye.

Darién escucho más que atento la conversación seria ese hombre su novio el peliplata con la que la vio subir al coche lujoso…su marido no era, no llevaba argolla de matrimonio…

De repente se abrieron las puertas de elevador y Darién Chiba salía del edificio ante la mirada de la gente que terminaba con sus labores en la empresa el solo se limito a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento corporativo.

Por su parte Serena lo siguió sin decir palabra se sentía como una mujer fácil, sin pensarlo se puso roja como la granada, pero eso no debería de afectarla era su jefe a pesar de todo.

Bien creo que llegamos…-dijo él mientras le abría la puerta del coche un lujoso mercedes benz, Serena siempre había tenido la fortuna de conocer gente con un estatus económico bueno por asi decirlo, su hermano Yaten adoraba tener un buen auto, pero este en verdad era una belleza como el diría, lo que lo hacia un poco mas preciado era el hecho de que era de Darién Chiba y eso lo convertía en peligro…

La rubia suspiro un poco dándose cuenta de que era la cosa mas intima que pudiera tener de el…el aroma de su coche…

Bien te parece que vayamos al WallStret.-dijo Darién de manera natural como si ir a uno de los restaurantes más caros fuera ir a comer un hot dog, pero ahora tenía dinero para darse un lujo de esos.

Si, por mi no hay problema…-contesto ella automáticamente, el pelinegro la miro un tanto desconcertado pues parecía que no era una de esas chicas interesadas o también sería como Beryl…

Vas seguido por ahí…-contesto el tratando de hacer charla, pero obviamente quería darse cuenta si en verdad era cierto lo que ella decía.

He ido un par de veces con Yaten…-contesto ella mientras miraba como poco a poco caía la noche.

Ok, espero que no tengas problemas con tu novio porque vamos a cenar….-contesto Darién.

No es mi novio, es mi hermano…-contesto ella…esa respuesta le produjo una sensación de alivio al pelinegro, aunque debía de reconocer que no tenían ningún parecido físico.

Ok…-contesto el obviamente no le diría que él la vio subir al auto de su supuesto  
hermano…-después de unos minutos en silencio llegaron al lugar…-si gustas puedes dejar aquí tu maletín…

Gracias, no sería nada cómodo llevarlo allá adentro…-confeso ella alegremente.

Bien…-el chico del valet parking le abrió la puerta a la rubia mientras le sonreía amigablemente tratando de ver algo mas que inmediatamente Darién noto lanzándole una mirada amenazadora de esas con las que las piernitas tiene efecto gelatina.

Serena bajo con su cartera y espero a que Darién recibiera su boleto, se aproximo a ella y le coloco la mano detrás de la espalda mientras caminaban tranquilamente dentro del lujoso restaurant.


	6. INTERESES

**CAPITULO 6**

**INTERESES.**

Buenas noches Sr. Chiba, la misma mesa de siempre…-anuncio el capitán.

Si, para dos personas por favor…-contesto el pelinegro, el maestre marco un número mientras Serena veía el elegante lugar, se ruborizo de pensar que su vestimenta no le era del todo adecuada al lugar.

Pasa algo que te moleste?.-pregunto Darién un tanto inquisitivo pues noto como la rubia miraba el lugar y a los comensales.

No, nada…-contesto ella…-es solo que me siento un poco observada.

No te preocupes, no te miran a ti…me miran a mi…-contesto con un tono condescendiente.

Pasen por favor, su mesa esta lista Sr. Chiba…-dijo el maestre mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el restaurant, tomaron asiento y Darién solicito una botella de vino tinto.

Espero que sea de tu agrado…-dijo Darién mientras le servía una copa…-tú me dices que tal te parece…

La rubia le dio un ligero sorbo al vino tinto, a su padre le encantaba y ella había adquirido el gusto…-bueno pues tiene cuerpo, es suave el aroma, suave el sabor, no tan seco…creo que es una delicia…-confirmo ella con naturalidad…

Me sorprendes…como es que sabes de vinos…-contesto Darién.

Por mi padre, le encantaba beber en ocasiones especiales vino tinto, de hecho en la casa su recuerdo sigue vivo en la pequeña cava que dejo…-contesto ella con naturalidad…

Bien, pues dime a que se dedicaba tu padre…-dijo el pelinegro con interés…

Era abogado como yo…con un gran futuro…sus compañeros aun lo describen como el caballero andante…seguí sus pasos y aún sigo recogiendo agradables recuerdos de el sobre esta tierra…-dijo ella con cierta melancolía.

Ok…entonces es normal que conozcas a jueces y compañeros de tu padre cierto…-dijo Darién.

Sí, pero no por eso tengo las puertas abiertas, es todo lo contrario siempre esperan más de ti…pero creo que he hecho las cosas bien hasta ahora.-contesto la rubia mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida…

Mmm, bien…-contesto sin darle importancia Darién, aunque poco sabia de ella esa noche trataría de enterarse de todo.

Y su padre a que se dedica…-contesto ella con una buena pregunta…

Mi padre…mmm…él vive en Italia y es dueño de algunos viñedos, este vino que tomamos es de una de sus cavas…-contesto con cierto orgullo el pelinegro..

Que interesante…conoció Italia cuando tenía 5 años, la verdad es que era una maravilla fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido, tengo cien fotos de esa visita muchas al lado de mi padre…-comento Serena con un tono de nostalgia…- espero algún día regresar…

Darién la miraba con mucha atención mientras bebía otro sorbo de su copa…en verdad era una hermosa mujer…-ir te trae recuerdos..

Sí, pero muchos alegres solo que nos tomó un poco de tiempo asimilar su partida, ahora tengo otras prioridades, mi madre se mudara a Italia.-confeso ella.

Sola…-contesto Darién dudoso…

No, ella rehízo su vida y se casó nuevamente hace 6 años, pero su esposo es concertista de piano y le ofrecieron una oportunidad para entrar a la orquesta sinfónica…una buena oportunidad en su carrera profesional.-contesto la rubia

Cuantos hermanos tienes…?...-Darién quería checar en qué lugar entraba el mentado Yaten.

Tres, en si es Rini y otro hermano que viene en camino, Yaten es hijo de Greg, pero es como si fuéramos hermanos estamos al pendiente el uno del otro desde siempre…en ocasiones creen que es mi esposo o novio.-la rubia sonrió al recordarlo.

Perdón, gustan ordenar…-interrumpió el mesero mientras ambos leían la carta y sin más solicitaron lo que deseaban…-en un momento más les servimos…permiso…

Asi que eres soltera…sabes es un poco de extrañarse casi siempre las mujeres a tu edad estan comprometidas o cosas por el estilo…-comento el pelinegro no se andaria por las ramas le interesaba un poco.

La verdad esta en que me he enfocado en mis estudios todo este tiempo y no me he tomado el tiempo para tener una relacion con alguna persona…-la rubia sonrio sin darle importancia al hecho de que Darien Chiba estaba cuestionandole cosas muy personales..

Considero que es una buena idea lo que haces, a final de cuenta las relaciones personales en ocasiones nos entorpecen el desarrollo y crecimiento personal…-contesto el, mientras Serena lo miraba fijamente…

Sintio como su corazon recibia un abispon de hielo…ese hombre que tenia era el director de Chiba & Enterprises, sintio como la desilusión se adueñaba de ella, dio un suspiro mientras el mesero les colocaba el plato enfrente de cada uno, una excelente interrupcion…

Provecho…-dijo Darien mientras ambos cenaban en silencio, el pelinegro se fijaba en cada movimiento de la rubia, sin duda era una dama fina, cuantos hombres no estarian detrás de ella…

Era inteligente, atractiva y sabia que era lo que deseaba de la vida, ser una excelente abogada, tal vez convertirse en el orgullo de su padre.

La rubia degustaba la deliciosa comida que ahí servian, agradecia a Yaten por haberla invitado un par de veces, ahora si que podria no sentirse como una novata y pasar alguna pena frente a ese hombre tan fino…

Despues de unos minutos el mesero retiro los platos y Darien sirvio mas vino para degustar…-Serena gustas algun postre..?.

No gracias, creo que estoy satisfecha…-contesto ella mientras tomaba un sorbo mas a su copa…

Ok, cuentame como ingresaste con Haruka a trabajar…-dijo Darien.

Estaba buscando trabajo anteriormente habia estado en un bufete muy pequeño, pero la verdad es que no era lo mio, Yaten me comento que en donde el trabajaba habia una vacante por lo que lleve mis documentos y me dieron una cita…despues de unos dias me avisaron que el trabajo era mio….-contesto ella mientras Darien la miraba fijamente…- estuve estos meses con Michiru…

Como es que te dan la cuenta…-pregunto Darien, pues a su criterio no tenia del todo la experiencia del mundo, aunque sinceramente iba mas que bien, la iniciativa era un plus.

Haruka, me indico que veia en mi potencial y me considero que siempre he tenido iniciativa en todo lo que hago, trato de hacer las cosas de manera profesional y preguntar cuando se requiere para hacer el trabajo de la mejor manera…desconozco el porque Beryl salio de la cuenta y despues me llamo el jefe…creo que fue una oportunidad que estoy tratando de aprovechar…-contesto ella segura y sin rodeos…

Eso esta bien, espero que pronto tengamos libre de demandas de algunos extrabajadores…seria un pendiente menos en mi agenda…-contesto el friamente, mientras el maistre se acercaba.

Todo bien Sr. Desean algo mas…-dijo el maestre con seriedad…-

No, cargue todo a mi cuenta por favor…-dijo Darien, ya habia obtenido la informacion que necesitaba de Serena y no deseaba que ella cuestionara nada de la suya.

Con placer Sr..-el elegante hombre salio mientras Serena comprendia que se habia terminado la cena y ella no supo mas de Darien Chiba…

Nos vamos Serena…-dijo Darien mientras se levantaba y le retiraba la silla para que ella se pudiera levantar.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y la rubia iba caminando de manera tranquila mientras se topaba de frente con Zafiro Black.

Por dios Serena que guapa te ves hoy…tenia algo sin verte…-solto en cierto tono exagerado ante la cara de molestia de Darien.

Que tal estas Zafiro…-contesto Serena tratando de ser cortes…

Bien gracias…por lo que veo vienes con Chiba…que tal como haz estado Darien…-ambos se saludaron con un apreton de mano.

Perfectamente…-contesto en una silaba Darien, en cierta forma sentia un tanto de enfado con el play boy de los Black.

Que tal se ha portado Serena…-contesto Zafiro con un tono que ella no entendio, pero el mensaje estaba mas que claro.

Es una abogada muy profesional y eficiente…-contesto en modo impersonal Darien para el gusto de ambos caballeros.

Si, considero que Serena podra llegar tan alto como ella desee…pero ya se van tan temprano…-dijo con ironia Zafiro…

Si creo que te ganamos…pero fue un gusto saludarte…-contesto Serena con una agradable sonrisa.

Muy bien un placer Chiba…-ambos hombres se despidieron mientras Darien conducia a Serena hacia la salida, el pelinegro solicito su coche.

Ustedes trabajan en el mismo despacho cierto…-era mas una afirmacion que pregunta.

Si, recien lo conoci en estos dias maneja algunas cuentas interesantes…-contesto ella.

Dime, que ruta debo tomar para dejarte en tu casa..-dijo el pelinegro.

No sera necesario, tomare un taxi la verdad es que no deseo causarle mas molestias…-contesto ella en un tono indiferente.

Para nada, o solo sea que tienes otro lugar a donde ir, a sabiendas de que es viernes..-dijo Darien en tono acusador-

No lo creo ciertamente estoy agotada…-contesto ella mientras el auto de Darien aparecia.

Perfecto, entonces te llevo a tu casa…- le abrio la puerta caballerosamente, despues de eso partieron rumbo a su casa.

Bien…creo que es un barrio muy tranquilo es una excelente zona.-dijo el pelinegro mientras se estacionaba en una casa bastante modesta obviamente era una comoda casa pero para el.

Muchas gracias Darien…por la cena y el aventon…-dijo Serena mientras tomaba su maletin.

Me he de imaginar que vives sola no..-pregunto Darien.

Si, esta es la casa que nos dejo mi padre, ahora me ha tocado vivir nuevamente en ella..-contesto Serena.

Entonces tienes poco viviendo aquí…-la rubia afirmo con la cabeza.

Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a su antigua casa de soltera, estuve ahí hasta hace un par de años que tome la decision de independizarme, ella y yo somos muy unidas, pero cuando se caso y vino rini… senti que sobraba inconsientemente…ahora es fecha de que aun voy a cenar a su casa, asi como el fin de semana me la paso alla, pero creo que es normal despues de tanto tiempo estando solas.-confirmo ella…-pero bueno ha sido un placer cenar contigo Darien…

Si, me agrado platicar contigo…espero que hubiera sido de tu agrado la comida…-contesto el caballerosamente.

Si, muchas gracias…-Darien comprendio el mensaje y bajo para abrirle la puerta, estaba tratando de hacer las cosas de manera impersonal.

Ambos se despidieron sin mas que un apreton de manos, el pelinegro subio a su coche y espero a que ella entrara a su casa, como seria entrar a la vida de una mujer como ella.

Serena entro al cerrar la puerta solto un suspiro de esos que te dejan sin aire…sentia como su corazon corria velozmente ahora comprendia como era que Beryl habia caido facilmente en los brazos del que ahora era su segundo jefe…

Pense como cada movimiento en el era un afrodisiaco para ella…su fuerta aroma masculino rodeaba su ropa…trato de pensar claramente y darse cuenta de que no deberia de hacerse ninguna clase de ilusion.

Darien entro a su majestuosa residencia, siempre solo…no habia dejado de pensar en Serena, era hombre y debia de admitir que era una dulzura esa pequeña mujer…

Buenas noches Sr…-dijo el mayordomo mientras tomaba el abrigo y el maletin de Darien…

Buenas noches, Alfred no se necesito nada en mi ausencia…-pregunto Darien.

No, señor…-contesto el mayordomo mientras guardaba las cosas de su amo.

Estare en el despacho…-contesto el pelinegro…-se quito el saco, colocandolo en el perchero…recordo la agradable sonrisa de Serena y su inconfundible aroma…dios debia de concentrarse en otras cosas en vez de estar dandole vueltas a la nueva amante que estaba buscando inconcientemente.

Se concentro nuevamente en lo que debia hacer y dejo de pensar en la rubia…

Hija en verdad creo que es una maravilla tu trabajo…dios Kenji estaria muy orgulloso de ti…asi como yo que me lleno de orgullo…-dijo Ikuko mientras ambas sonreian.

Mama, no menciones a papa te puede escuchar Greg…-dijo la rubia ante la sonrisa de su mama…

no pasa nada hija…mmmm…la verdad es que puedo decirte que sigo profundamente enamorada de tu padre…el era el amor de mi vida…-Serena la miraba con temor de saber que seria perder eso.

Mama y greg que es para ti.?…-contesto la rubia bastante atenta…

El es hombre de mi vida…tratare de explicartelo para que comprendas, en la vida de un ser humano siempre tenemos un amor platonico que nunca se realiza ya se una estrella o el vecino que tiene novia…-dijo Ikuko.

Despues de eso te das cuenta que existe esa persona que llegas a amar tan profundamente… a esa que le das todo sin reserva, aunque te digan que no es merecedor de ti…incluso aunque te separes de el siempre…siempre lo tendras presente con un recuerdo, con una cancion, con un perfume…formara parte de ti hasta que mueras…y si le desearas lo mejor a pesar de que te separes de el…

En verdad.. eso puede pasar mama..?..-pregunto Serena mientras Ikuko se reia…

Hija me quedo con mucho pendiente de ti…creo que cuando me vaya a Italia no podre descansar…dios parece que tuvieras 15 años y no 26…-dijo con preocupacion Ikuko.

Pues tu sabes que siempre me enfoque en mi carrera ahora poco a poco las cosas se acomodan y la verdad es que el amor tampoco a llegado a mi puerta…-dijo la rubia con pena.

Creo que mas bien eres un poco ciega, por que yo he visto muchos jovenes desfilar por mi casa y tu ni te dabas idea de que haz roto varios corazones…-comento Ikuko…

Claro que no mama, pero dime entonces que es greg en tu vida, por que con el te casaste nuevamente y creiste en el amor otra vez…-dijo Serena.

Es facil…greg es el hombre de mi vida, con el que me tocara vivir hasta mi ultimo suspiro, lo quiero demasiado, es un hombre muy agradable, la verdad es que he sido mas que afortunada con el, pero tu padre mi hija…para mi fue el unico hombre que ame profundamente…en ocasiones aun evoco su agradable y calida sonrisa…tu la conservas y estoy agradecida por saber que tengo algo que nunca nadie podria quitarme…tu…-Ikuko amaba a Serena.

Mama…yo tambien te amo mucho…y me da gusto que ahora seas feliz, despues de tanto que hemos sufrido por que papa partio al cielo.. pero como vas con mi nuevo hermanito…-dijo Serena mientras le acariciaba la pancita.

Pues bien…el medico me dice que todo esta perfecto ya pase por el periodo de peligro ahora con mis 4 meses es mas que seguro viajar…dice que Italia es un buen lugar para descansar…

Hay mama…te voy a extrañar tanto..-ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras sonreian.

Prometeme que viajaras a visitarnos…por favor…-dijo Ikuko como suplica.

Si mama, en cuanto sea merecedora de vacaciones te voy a visitar…-completo la rubia.

Vaya, vaya asi que aquí estan las dos…las andaba buscando para irnos a comer…-dijo Greg quien llegaba con Rini en brazos…

Selena…-dijo la pequeña mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos…

Vaya que grande esta mi hermanita…-ambas sonrieron, si bien no eran tan parecidas, varios gestos eran identicos…

Perdon llegue tarde…-Saludo Yaten…-que les parece si nos vamos de una vez…

Salieron como la nueva familia que eran a comer a un restaurant sencillo.

Bien en todo caso podre viaja a Italia en estos dias, tengo algunos pendientes por resolver…no te preocupes por nada sabes perfectamente que todo se arreglara…si esta bien…-Darien colgo el telefono…


	7. ADRENALINA

**CAPITULO 7 **

**ADRENALINA**

Habian pasado dos meses en los que la vida de la rubia estaba cambiando sin querer…su madres estaba lista para mudarse de casa y ella sentia un enorme pesar por la repentina ausencia de su madre…

Por dios creo que es hora de que nos despidamos hija, pero me haz prometido que iras a visitar pronto verdad…-Ikuko abrazaba a Serena mientras lagrimas de tristeza llenaban su rostro…

La rubia trataba de ser fuerte pues no era sano para el bebe y su mama que ese tipo de emociones la pusieran asi antes de subirse a una avion y tomar un vuelo de 12 horas…

Mama, ya veras que todo estara bien calmate que te hara daño a ti y al bebe…nos conectamos por internet y sera mas que facil estar en contacto te parece…-dijo Serena tratando de calmarse ella tambien por las emociones que esa partida significaba.

Bien…creo que es hora de irnos Ikuko…-dijo Greg mientras ambas mujeres se fundian en un abrazo y la madre de Serena parecia que la aplastaria de tanta fuerza.

Hija, cuidate mucho y mantente alerta…se que tu y yaten son muy unidos, ya hable con el, estara pendiente de ti…te amo hija…-ambas se separaron y sin mas abordaron el avion…

Serena trato de mantenerse fuerte hasta que su madre subio al avion…

Estas bien Serena…-le pregunto Yaten mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, el peliplata solo atino a abrazarla, mientras sentia como su camisa se humedecia por las lagrimas de la rubia…

Caminaron en silencio…Serena se tranquilizo y respiro un par de veces…-creo que me siento mejor…

Tu sabes que cuentas conmigo cierto…asi que no quiero que te sientas para nada sola…ok..-dijo Yaten mientras se miraban.

Si, sera mejor que me vaya tengo algunos pendientes en la oficina que Darien me pidio revisara.-completo Serena.

Yo tengo algo que hacer con un cliente…pero si necesitas algo me llamas…-dijo Yaten…se despidieron y cada uno siguio su camino..

Serena por fin tenia un auto, gracias a Yaten habia comprado un Jetta del año, claro estaba que automatico para hacer las cosas mas sencillas y en verdad lo agradecio mas que nunca ese dia que se sentia con un enorme hueco en el pecho…

Un par de lagrimas asomaron sus celestes ojos, mientras el trafico se detenia, encendio la radio, solo canciones melancolias aparecian, lo apago…

Llego a la oficina tratando de ocultar con maquillaje de polvo el rojo de sus mejillas por el llanto que habia derramado…

Respiro un par de veces y entro al edificio, en silencio, ahora agradecia el hecho de estar en un piso sola sin compañía…entro a su oficina en total silencio…

Encendio la computadora e inicio con su trabajo pendiente olvidandose en ratos de la ahora ausencia de su madre…

Pues la verdad es que estoy muy contento con el desempeño de Serena, creo que es una excelente abogada, en este par de meses finiquito todo lo atrasado…-comentaba Andrew ante la mirada critica de Darien.

Estos informes que me entregan son resultado muy satisfactorios Andrew…-contesto el pelinegro quien despues de la cena que habian tenido se habia mantenido completamente aislado de cualquier roce entre el y Serena.

La verdad estaba en que la rubia le encantaba y en si lo volvia loco de deseo, pero no deseaba meterse en lios de faldas suficiente show le habia armado Beryl, eso si…entre ambas mujeres existia una abismal diferencia, pero era mejor prevenir…aunque…

Sera posible Andrew analizando las cosas que podramos darle un aumento en su comision…-comento Darien…-se que problamente sea buena, pero quiero que se ocupe de otros asuntos de indole personal, otros litigios que tengo en proceso.

Creo que seria probablemente algo positivo para ella…-contesto Andrew.

Ahora se ocupara del litigio que tenemos con el Sr. Rocha, ese que fingio un accidente y queria que lo liquidaramos…total que se hizo un embrollo con la aseguradora y se quedo el caso estancado…-dijo Darien con enfado.

Ok, yo diria que te esperes y veamos como resuelve el caso, de ahí pues partimos como ves…-contesto Andrew.

Si es una opcion mas que razonable ver el avance que tenga, la verdad es que estoy conforme con la decision de Haruka en haberla enviado…-comento el pelinegro mientras volvia a teclear en su maquina.

Perfecto, te dejo lo que me encargaste…-dijo Andrew mientras dejaba un sobre con la informacion del caso, salio del oficina.

Andrew…-trato de llamar al rubio pero este ya habia salido de la oficina.-en todo caso lo llevare yo…

Serena estaba bebiendo un poco de soda, mientras un sentimiento de abandono la perseguia…sin querer derramo un par de lagrimas…

Darien entro a la oficina de la rubia quien estaba de espaldas, el silencio reynaba en la pequeña oficina, pero un sollozo le hizo sentir mucha preocupacion…ella estaba llorando..cual seria la razon…su unico deseo era consolarla…pero como…

Serena te encuentras bien…-atino a decir mientras la rubia daba un pequeño salto en su lugar y tiraba la lata de refresco que bebia.

Lo lamento no queria asustarte…pero es que…-se dio cuenta de como el bello rostro de Serena estaba rojo por las lagrimas que derramaba, sintio como algo sucedió en su interior…un sentimiento que jamas habia tenido siquiera.-

No pasa nada…-completo ella mientras ambos se agachaban tratando de recoger la lata, sin intencion de nada, Darien vio un poco mas en el escote de ella…-dios he sido un poco torpe con esto…-

Serena trataba de limpiar con unos pañuelos el liquido derramado mientras el pelinegro tiraba la lata al bote de basura.

Perdon…hoy particularmente no tengo cabeza para muchas cosas…pero dime en que puedo ayudarte…-dijo la rubia mientras ambos se miraban de frente.

Por que estas llorando Serena…?.-una pregunta que ella no deseaba contestar, no sabia ni siquiera como hacerlo.

Yo…dios que pena me da contigo…la verdad es que mi madre se mudo a Italia y hoy fue el dia en que nos despedimos…-contesto ella mas roja de lo que estaba…-lo lamento Darien no creo que te interese mucho mi vida personal.

Creo que es importante, si es algo en verdad delicado…tal vez necesitas tomar la tarde libre…-dijo Darien incluso para sorpresa de si mismo.

Gracias…la verdad estoy un poco ofuscada…pero dime en que puedo ayudarte…-contesto la rubia.

Mmm, este es el expediente que te hacia falta para el caso con la aseguradora…-contesto Darien, mientras le entregaba un sobre…

Ok…si que me hacia falta, el lunes ire al despacho y de ahí me paso a una cita con Kunzite para checar todo este lio…-contesto ella de manera natural.

Quien es Kunzite…?..-el pelinegro sintio como su interior se tensaba de pensar que algo mas podria existir entre esos dos…

Perdon…el esta llevando el caso de la aseguradora, checaremos que posicion tienen y cuales son las pruebas para no proceder con el pago, de ahí podemos llegar a un acuerdo o ver que hacer, espero tenerle una respuesta el martes…-contesto ella.

Ok, pero igual podria ser el mismo lunes…-se apresuro a decir que ese mismo dia necesitaba verla.

Perfecto, espero no salir tan tarde para darte noticias de eso…-contesto ella.

Bien, en todo caso creo que tienes un fin de semana para descansar…asi que por favor no es necesario que te quedes..-insistio el pelinegro.

Gracias…-la rubia asintio sin mas y el pelinegro salio de la oficina…claramente no hizo lo que el dijo, salio incluso mas tarde que de costumbre, pero deseaba ir con toda la informacion que necesitaba para el lunes…

Respiro un par de veces y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era…santo cielo pasaban de las 9:30 pm de la noche…

Tomo sus cosas, todo estaba listo no debaja ningun pendiente…asi que salio de la oficina.

Para su poca fortuna se topo con Darien quien la miro con cierto reproche…-pense que no estarias mas en la oficina Serena…

Perdon…la verdad es que me puse a leer el expediente y sin mas se me fue el tiempo…-contesto ella mientras ambos bajaban al estacionamiento…

La rubia se fue dando cuenta de que su vehiculo estaba con una llanta ponchada…ahora si que se las veria un poco negras…si bien sabia manejar…en su vida habia cambiado una llanta…sintio desfallecer…

Creo que no tengo la mejor suerte del mundo…-dijo sin darse cuenta de que Darien estaba a su lado…-

Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cambiar la llanta…-la rubia sintio mas que pena…jamas se hubiera imaginado que el presidente de esa compañía se ofreceria a cambiarle la llanta.-no me mires asi…soy bastante bueno en ello, detenme esto…-decia el pelinegro mientras le entregaba el coche y sacaba lo necesario para realizar el cambio.

Serena asintio y se dio cuenta de quien menos esperaba algo, podria obtener una sorpresa…sin mas el pelinegro en cuestion de minutos cambio la llanta, lo bueno era que el edificio siendo viernes por la noche literalmente se habia quedado vacio desde temprano…

Bien creo que todo quedo perfectamente…-Serena se deleito viendo como la camisa blanca se adheria a la espalda ancha del pelinegro…ahora lo veia mas como un humano que jefe…

Muchas gracias Darien por ayudarme…-dijo ella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que hizo trastabillar un poco a Darien.

Ok…bien en todo caso es hora de irme…-ambos se dijeron adios…Darien subio a su coche y no se percato de que su saco se lo habia quedado Serena…

La rubia lo vio partir…pero su aroma…-santo cielo, su saco…-dijo la rubia mientras apretaba contra su pecho el saco de su ahora segundo jefe.

A donde podria llevarselo si ni siquiera conocia nada de el…no tuvo mas remedio que subir a su coche y partir a su casa…

Darien iba manejando tratandose de controlar y no regresar a besar a esa mujer…sin mas sintio como una pequeña rafaga de aire le ponia la piel de gallina…-diantres mi saco…-sonrio…

Serena llego a su casa y dejo el saco en una de las sillas, sin duda eran de esos carisimos trajes italianos hechos a la medida de la gente…cuanto dinero…

Se metio a dar una ducha mientras tarareaba una que otra cancion y recordo a su mama…los sabados eran casi de ley estar juntas…

Un par de lagrimas asomo a sus ojos …se puso un vestido de tirantes muy fresco y sandalias…su cabello caia libremente…suspiro un par de veces y trato de no llorar…tenia que ser valiente ahora ella dependia de si misma nadie mas iria a socorrerla, Yaten tenia una vida muy ocupada como para eso cargar con ella que ni su hermana de sangre era…

Se preparo un chocolate caliente mientras prendia la tele…-las noticias anunciaban el despliege a las calidas playas de Miami y Los Cabos…se dio cuenta de que en verdad era una mujer mas que aburrida…

Un par de timbrazos la sacaron de su propio sufrimiento…-se levanto del sofa mientras se secaba las lagrimas…quien seria…nadie la buscaba nunca en casa siempre era todo por telefono…

Su sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver en su puerta a Darien Chiba increiblemente atractivo e irreconocible con una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans ajustados que se adherian a sus fuertes piernas…en verdad podria quitarle el aliento a una mujer…

La sorpresa de el no fue menos…ella lucia hermosa esa era la palabra… un sencillo vestido de tirantes arriba de su rodilla, delineaba su figura elegantemente…

Buenas noches espero no interrumpirte…-dijo Darien mientras se daba cuenta de que ella habia llorado…-estas bien ?.

Hola…este…si, perdon…pasa…-Serena lo dejo pasar a su casa y el pelinegro tampoco se nego…se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que era una casa pequeña para lo que el estaba acostumbrado ciertamente tenia un excelente gusto en la decoracion.

Creo que olvide mi saco…-señalo la silla donde reposaba el fino saco.

Si, cuando me di cuenta de que tenia tu saco, me di cuenta de que no podia localizarte…-dijo con pena la rubia mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Lo bueno es que si se donde localizarte…pero bueno…-ambos se vieron y hubo un silencio incomodo…-no se si pudiera invitarte a una copa…a menos de que tengas alguna cita.

Creo que no…-la rubia sin querer se mordio el labio…-si esta bien solo seria cuestion de que me dejaras cambiarme.

Ok, aquí te espero…-dijo Darien mientras miraba que la bella rubia subia las escaleras…despues un par de pasos y una puerta abriendose le indicaban que habia entrado en la habitacion.

Darien camino hacia la que era la sala, se percato de que en cierta manera era una casa hogareña, se atrevio a ver las fotos que aperecia en la pared…

Era sus padres…sin duda ese hombre le era conocido…no lo tenia tan claro pero alguna vez tal vez coincidirian…pero se notaba el amor que le tenia a esa que era su esposa…la foto de la boda de ambos, otra mas con Serena siendo un bebe se miraba hermosa…

Otra de su bautizo, comunion…en todas las fotos estaban los tres muy sonrientes, se notaba el amor que se profesaban…sin duda era como lo decia Serena un golpe fuerte para asimilar…

Despues de esas fotos no habia mas…ninguna otra…solo una grande donde aparecia Serena junto con Ikuko abrazadas mientras ambas sonreian…

Escucho como unos tacones repiqueteaban y se quedo casi sin aliento al ver a Serena enfundaba en unos jeans ajustados y un top color negro, unas botas altas y una chaqueta similar a la que traia puesta…su cabello caia suelto y su aroma…wow…- wow…!...te ves muy bien de negro…-atino a decir Darien.

Bueno pues no se a donde iremos…-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa…

Creo que podremos ir a un bar que no esta demasiado lejos de aquí al pub…te parece bien…-insistio Darien.

Si, esta muy bien ese lugar…-contesto ella mientras ambos caminaban a la salida…salieron de la casa…se dio cuenta de que ella encendio una alarma…-como vivo sola me gusta sentirme en cierto aspecto protegida…-confirmo la rubia…

He de imaginar que la casa te parece amplia solo para ti…-comento Darien…

Digamos que si…tengo 2 años viviendo aquí…la gente nos conoce de siempre en si es un lugar seguro y tranquilo, hay una comision de vecinos alerta y pagamos por seguridad privada, pero no esta nada de mas…

Eso es bueno…ademas creo que siendo una linda dama esta de mas poner algun sistema de alerta…-agrego el pelinegro…-unos de mis hobbies preferidos son las motos…espero que no te den miedo…

Frente a ella estaba una moto bastante llamativa, anunciaba que era una Kawasaki…la carroceria eran colores muy vividos…-traes los cascos cierto..

Si, pero si tienes temor podemos irnos en taxi…-comento Darien…

No…mi exnovio tenia una moto creo que era una Suzuki, no me preguntes por el modelo pero la verdad es que me encantaba sentir la adrenalina…-contesto Serena mientras Darien le entregaba el casco, en cierta manera sintio un poco de celos al escuchar de alguien a quien ella sin duda habia entregado su amor.

Ok, entonces sabes ponerte el casco…-la rubia asintio mientras ambos se lo colocaban y Darien subia primero a la poderosa mota y despues ella…el pelinegro sintio como el suave peso de la rubia hacia que su corazon se acelerara…

Se apoyo y se aferro al el de manera intima pasando sus suaves brazos alrededor de su cintura, pudo sentir sus suaves senos siendo aplastados contra el…sintio como una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente…

Todo bien…-pregunto Darien mientras la rubia tambien sentia ese increible magnetismo con el…recordo algunos de los mensajes que le habian dicho de mantenerse alejada de el…pero en cierta manera se sentia muy bien con el…

Si…-Darien encendio la moto y el rugido de la misma hizo que a Serena se le acelerara a fondo el corazon…sin mas arrancaron velozmente…

Serena se sentia viva por ese instante…respiro el aire frio de esa noche de viernes la adrenalina corrio por su sangre mientras la velocidad le hacia olvidar la tristeza que sentia por la partida de su madre…

Hola chicas espero actualizar mas rapido...gracias por sus reviews...saludos...


	8. RELOJ

**CAPITULO 8**

**RELOJ**

Darien se estaciono, mientras tambien senti como su corazon latia apresuradamente por la adrenalina de manejar esa moto que le encantaba…

Bien creo que hemos llegado..-dijo mientras sentia como el abrazo de Serena cedia…eso lo hizo sentirse un tanto desmotivado…pero la noche era larga…

La ayudo a bajarse de la moto y vio con agrado un rubor en las mejillas de la guapa rubia…-bien que te parecio el viaje.

Muy gratificante…la verdad es que me encanto…-contesto ella un poco agitada…

Te sientes bien…o pasa algo…-pregunto Darien preocupado el color de su piel perdia el agradable color que traia…

No pasa nada…todo bien…pero toma, vamos a entrar creo que hace un poco de frio…-contesto ella mientras le daba el casco y caminaban rumbo al pub que estaba atestado de gente…

El pelinegro le paso el brazo por la espalda mientras entraban al lugar, algunas miradas noto el se alzaban a la rubia quien parecia que no se percataba de ello…

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, mientras un grupo de rock tocaba amenamente…

Que les traemos…?..-pregunto la mesera del lugar quien conocia a Serena…-pero que milagro que vienes Sere, como haz estado…?-pregunto gustosa…

Muy bien Saori…trabajando y tu como vas con Robert…?-solto la rubia ante la mirada atenta de Darien…

Mira…-la mujer le enseño la mano donde reposaba en su indice un anillo sencillo de compromiso..

No me lo puedo creer…en serio que se casan…wow…muchas feliciades Saori…que envidia me da…-contesto Serena mientras ambas sonreian…

Y que onda ustedes dos andan…?.-pregunto Saori ante la risa de Serena..

Somos amigos Saori, se apiado de mi y me invito una copa…tu sabes que no soy tan paseadora…-contesto Serena.

La verdad es que se ven muy bien juntos…dejame decirte Darien que Serena es una mujer unica…-contesto Saori ante la mirada de duda de la rubia.- es una mujer para mi gusto muy ejemplar y sobre todo con un corazon enorme…

Gracias por tantos cumplidos Saori…pero tu lo conoces…?.-pregunto la rubia…

Si…Darien tambien viene seguido por algunos tragos…pero ahora se me hace verlo acompañado…pero bien que les traigo lo mismo de siempre…?.-pregunto Saori.

Ambos contestaron que si…mientras les servian un par de cervezas…

Jamas me imagine que tu vendrias a un lugar como este Darien…-comentaba la rubia.

Pues si…me gusta tomar un buen par de cervezas, no siempre creas lo que ves solo por la fachada…-contesto Darien mientras ambos se miraban atentos…-pero cuentame quien te puso el sistema de seguridad.

Yaten me ayudo a colocarlo, mi madre se nego a un principio en que me mudara sola a vivir según ella yo debia de permanecer a su lado…obviamente me sentia un poco fuera de lugar, Rini ya ocupaba su espacio y yo ocupaba su habitacion…

Pero tu relacion con el esposo de tu madre es buena no…?.-dijo Darien.

Si, yo creo que mi madre ha sido muy afortunada, Greg es un hombre muy especial…ella dice que es el hombre de su vida y mi padre el amor de su vida…con eso me tiene conforme…-concluyo la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza…-antes de irse me explico todo eso que en cierta manera no comprendi del todo…

Pense que tal vez tu ex novio te habia ayudado a poner el sistema…-el pelinegro queria sacar informacion.

No…te reirias si te digo cuando fue la unica vez que he tenido novio…-contesto Serena….

No por que, de hecho se me hace un tanto imposible que estes soltera…creo que eres una mujer atractiva…-confeso Darien.

Haces que me sonroje Darien…-ambos rieron por el comentario…-la verdad radica en que siempre me fije la meta de convertirme en una buena abogada…asi que siempre me mantenia como al margen de todo ese rollo del amor…mi unica relacion seria fue cuando estaba estudiando la preparatoria…imaginate…el era Armand Dupre…era estudiante de intercambio…todas morian por el…curiosamente a mi me parecia un compañero mas…pero despues me conquisto con su galanura…estuvimos juntos en el verano despues el se fue…-concluyo Serena con la mirada perdida.

Darien conocio de inmediato ese nombre, su padre era el mismo Armand Dupre Chassier…un importante empresario de la moda francesa…sin duda el unico hombre en la vida de Serena era un cotizado play boy, sin ella siquiera saberlo.

Asi que solo guardas un buen recuerdo de el…-contesto Darien sin tanto entusiasmo.

Si…pero si me preguntas si lo volveria a buscar o algo parecido…no…eso fue hacer mucho la gente cambia, asi como yo…-contesto Serena mas que segura y eso le encanto a el.

Y ahora como te sientes…?.-le pregunto refiriendose a la pronta partida de su mama.

La verdad es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo entender que ella no esta mas conmigo…fisicamente…la verdad es que estoy sola, salvo todos los agradables recuerdos que tengo…claro me siento asi, pero esta Yaten y algunos amigos.

Ahora que te conozco un poco mas al que le cuesta trabajo creer que te sientas asi es a mi…pense que eras una mujer con muchos amigos…-confeso el pelinegro.

Si conozco mucha gente, pero la verdad es que soy una nerd disfrazada…un tanto timida…-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa…-pero he hablado mucho de mi que me cuentas tu Darien.

Nada en especial, tengo un caso muy parecido al tuyo mis padres radican en Italia al igual que mis hermanas, soy el unico que esta aquí, cuando me asocie con Diamante, se convirtio en mi punto de reunion…solo eso…no hay nada tan interesante para rebuscar.

Ok…-contesto Serena, estaba segura que Darien no era de esas personas que compartian nada privado…-

Vaya que esto es una sorpresa de aquellas…-dijo un tipo de lo mas pedante a parecer de Darien..-comento Jedite un pretendiente empedernido de Serena.- y ese milagro que te dejas ver sin tu hermano.

Buenas noches Rubeus…pues es un milagro verte a ti tambien solo…-contesto Serena.

Ok…pues que te parece si le damos un poco de brillo a la pista…-comento melosamente Rubeus.

Perdon…pero la dama no viene sola…-contesto por ella Darien a quien le parecia patetico el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Lo lamento, como Serena es una mujer mas que frigida, me imagine que tu tambien hacias tu luchita…pero bueno compañero que tengas suerte…esperare mi turno…-contesto Jedite con burla…

Serena sintio temor al ver como el pelinegro se levantaba y enfurecia…por lo cual lo tomo del brazo jalandolo con fuerza mientras se sentaba comentiendo el atraco que jamas hubiera imaginado…lo beso…

Ella quien siempre se habia tratado de mantener lejos de una relacion por miedo a perderlo como a su padre…despues de tanto pensarlo recientemente lo habia descubierto…

No deseaba enamorarse y que despues tuviera que decirle adios a esa persona…era una debil y tonta por supuesto.

Sintio como Darien la atrajo a sus piernas y ella cedio…sus labios se abriero para el ante un calor que crecia en su interior y reconocio que jamas la habian siquiera besado de esa manera…

Sentia el palpitar acelerado de su corazon, elevo los brazos y los paso alrededor del cuello de Darien quien la apreto mas a el…

Se dejo envolver por el calido ambiente y la cercania de Darien…sus labios se movian con maestria, el aroma de el lleno ese vacio que existia en su corazon…

Era un beso lento, suave de reconcimiento…Darien se sentia muy bien…el sentia la inocencia del beso de Serena, agradecio por ser ella quien tuviera la iniciativa en verdad le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

El beso finalizo y ella lo abrazo fuertemente, Darien a su vez la apreto hacia el…ambos estaban agitados por la emocion…quien pudiere decir que Darien Chiba ese hombre experimentado estaba temblando como un adolescente…

Yo…dios que pensaras de mi Darien…-dijo al fin Serena en un suspiro..

Que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he besado…-contesto el mientras Serena se sonrojaba mas…dios era tan tierna…-creo que me siento un poco culpable.

Por que…?...-contesto Serena sorprendida, pues ella era la que literalmente se le habia ido encima.

Pues me aproveche de esta situacion…-contesto Darien con risa…

Mas bien me aproveche yo…-contesto ella mientras se levantaba de su regazo, el pelinegro no quizo presionarla…

Que te parece si pedimos otra ronda de cervezas…-contesto el caballerosamente.

Si, esta muy bien.-contesto alegre Serena, en verdad estaba divertiendose y no era nada malo…

La siguiente ronda llego y las cosas estaba acelerandose mas, la banda tocaba una rola muy prendida y Serena cantaba, mientras Darien solo le sonreia, era una belleza esa mujer y lo llevaria al precipicio.

Por dios esto en verdad es muy divertido…en verdad no deseas irte…-contesto Serena…

No, estoy bien…por lo que veo te hacia falta darte una vuelta…para distrairte un poco…-dijo Darien mientras la atraia hacia el…-me encantas Serena y no me importa nada mas…

La rubia lo miro con la respiracio entrecortada, tenerlo tan cerca con la respiracion al mil por hora, la hacia sentirse viva…deseable…como una mujer…

Se miraron por un instante y ella cerro los ojos, mientras Darien nuevamente la besaba, el sabor de la cerveza hizo mella en los dos, el pelinegro nuevamente la sento en su regazo, ella paso sus brazos al cuello de el…

El mundo se detuvo para ambos, el ruido de la suave musica hacia que ambos se mostraran un tanto deshinibidos, Darien paso sus manos por las piernas de la rubia, amasando suavemente, mientras Serena se tomo la libertad de pasar sus dedos en el cabello suave y sedoso del pelinegro…

Dios era tan suave, tan calida y tan…tan…suya…esa era una palabra que lo hacia sentirse muy implicado pero asi la considero desde que ambos se miraron a los ojos…al demonio lo demas…

El beso termino cuando el aire falto, Serena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el, mientras trataban de normalizar la respiracion…

Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos…-le susurro Darien, mientras le recorria el cabello para posar sus labios en su cuello…-

Esta bien …-contesto Serena…la rubia intento levantarse pero el la sujeto con fuerza…mientras pedia la cuenta…que curioso era sentirse que le importabas a un hombre..en especial a ese hombre…

Darien pago la cuenta y Saori se despidio de ellos con una sonrisa…respiro profundamente resignada que su amiga caeria en los brazos del hombre equivocado…pero esa era una eleccion que ella deberia escoger y donde no podria entrometerse…

El pelinegro gozaba de una reputacion de mujeriego empedernido, siempre tenia las mujeres a sus pies, pero Serena era un pan de dios…

Salieron del bar y subieron a la moto, en el trayecto Serena sentia cosas mas que extrañas en su estomago…todo esto era nuevo para ella…llegaron a su casa…

Bueno creo que hemos llegado…-por fin hablo Darien…-yo creo que deseo hacer…

Sin mas atrajo a Serena a sus brazos y se besaron nuevamente…el claxon de un coche los saco de su ensoñacion…

Creo que sera mejor que entremos…-contesto con rubor Serena…si bien era una chica no tan experimentada, lo las logico era invitarlo a pasar…

Estas segura Serena…?..-pregunto Darien quien sabia que eso abria mas sus posibilidades.

Si…-contesto ella, mientras iniciaron a caminar por la vereda de la pintoresca casita, la rubia tecleo la clave de seguridad de su casa…

Encendio las luces…-gustas que te sirva algo de beber…-pregunto la rubia tratando de ser atenta, mientras caminaban a la sala…

Un whisky, tal vez…-contesto el, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala.

Perfecto…-contesto ella mientras abria una puerta, mostrando una cantina bastante singular, el pelinegro en verdad se sorprendio…

Era cierto que tu sabes de vino, no es asi…-contesto con risa Darien.

Esta era la casa de mi padre que me heredo y este era uno de esos lujos que el decia querer darse…-contesto con una fina sonrisa…

Me parece curioso que incluso hay un pequeño frigobar…-el pelinegro señalaba una puerta de madera la cual al abrirla lo mostraba.

Si…-la rubia saco hielo y sirvio dos whiskies a las rocas…-bingo…

Tomaron asiento mientras la musica sonaba de fondo, nada de esto era planeado y ambos lo sabian.

Como te sientes viviendo sola…-pregunto Darien mientras le daba un sorbo a su whisky…

Es extraño, pero necesario en ocasiones pensaba que jamas podria volverme una mujer independiente por que estaba muy unida a mi madre…imaginate quien a sus 24 años vive en casa de sus padres…

Darien solo atino a sonreir por que era cierto, el mismo desde los 14 años habia vivido separado de sus padres, mientras estudiaba…

Asi que como te habia dicho, mi madre se caso, nacio mi hermana y senti que sobraba, Yaten siempre ha sido muy independiente…entonces pues me anime y vine a vivir a esta que era la casa de mis padres, antes de que el falleciera…-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo mas…

Entonces te ha costado trabajo…-dijo el pelinegro afirmando.

Si…y mas a mi madre quien siempre me llamaba…recuerdo que los primeros dias me visitaba casi a diario…pero despues las cosas fueron tomando su rumbo…ahora ella se mudo y definitivamente tengo que madurar…

Es extraño, pareciera que eres una adolescente…-contesto el pelinegro, mientras que serena sentia mucha vergüenza por lo que en verdad era…

Si…muero de pena contigo, pero como vez mi vida es bastante monotona, pero creo que antes de que me muera de vergüenza, servire otro whisky…-contesto ella, mientras se levantaba y servia otra ronda para los dos…

Pero que me cuentas de ti Darien…creo que de mi sabes mas de lo que cualquier persona…-contesto Serena.

Nada interesante, mis padres viven en Italia junto con mis hermanas, Setsuna y Luna, ambas estan casadas, tambien residen alla, me mude solo a los 14 años por que me vine a estudiar y es todo…-concluyo de manera rapida…

Serena mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero ella sentia que habia algo mas que aun no podia confiarle…tal vez con el tiempo…pero en si que esperaba ella de esa relacion…en verdad esperaba algo…

Ambos sonrieron y sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, la rubia podia sentir el calor en su garganta y no era exactamente debido al whisky.

Quiero ser sincero contigo Serena…me encantas…

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero actualizar pronto... ahora en estos momentos tan dificiles para mi, la escritura sin duda es una ayuda mas...


	9. QUIERO

**CAPITULO 9**

**QUIERO**

Serena sentia la garganta seca, lo que Darien le decia le movia el piso…claramente no era la clase de hombre que buscaria una noviecita para conquistar y regalarle peluches, chocolates o tarjetas…como hacia muchos años habia hecho Armand…

No… el era un hombre apasionado que buscaba pasarselo muy bien en compañía de una mujer madura que no se clavara en un rollo metaforico…pero la duda estaba en que si ella estaba preparada para eso…

La rubia lo miro muy interesada y como no era un sueño de hombre, dejando a un lado el poder que tenia, su personalidad era tan envolvente que la habia conquistado con la primer mirada que se habia cruzado entre ellos…

No necesitaba un cortejo, una presentacion o algun tipo de esfuerzo, el solo se habia metido ahí…donde ella no deseaba ceder, no deseaba entregar…

Me encantas y no puedo pensar en no tener una relacion contigo Serena, se que eres una mujer inteligente y ademas de eso hermosa…quiero que me des una oportunidad para estar juntos…tu sabes que somos profesionales y adultos…que me dices…-solto con seriedad el pelinegro…

Serena respiro y dio un sorbo a su vaso…no podia creer que ese hombre le estaba proponiendo un amorio…pero que condiciones habria entre ellos…como seria…ella quien seria…su novia….su amiga…como…?..

Como seria Darien…como veras no soy una experta en relaciones interpersonales y la verdad es que no se que esperar o que darte a cambio…pero si me interesas…-contesto con firmeza la rubia…

Solo estariamos juntos…nada novedoso…nos besariamos como esta noche…te invitaria a salir como una pareja normal…el termino romantico es noviazgo…-la rubia sonrio inocentemente…-yo estaria solo contigo y tu conmigo…eso seria asi…aceptas…-dijo Darien mientras se sentaba a su lado atrayendola a sus brazos…

Antes de que pudiera ella soltar algo, el pelinegro la beso…la beso con pasion, sus labios jugaban arrebatadamente con ella, la lengua de el rosaba la suya y ella simplemente se desvanecia en sus brazos, se embriagaba de su dulce aroma…

Besarla era ir al cielo, su piel de los brazos era tersa como una rosa y su aroma…el pelinegro deseaba hacerle el amor…poseerla…reclamarla como suya…

Creo que es mejor….que paremos…yo no podre detenerme…-solto con un gemido Darien…-y quiero hacer las cosas a su tiempo..

Se soltaron y Serena se recargo en el ampli pecho de Darien mientras eschuchaba que el tambien tenia su corazon acelerado…

El pelinegro se sorprendio a si mismo, pues el no era una persona que esperara nada…pero era ella…acaricio su cabello con dulzura…

Ha de ser dificil para ti tomarme tan encuenta Darien…-dijo Serena despues de unos minutos de silencio.

Creo que adivinas un poco mi pensamiento, pero es por que en verdad me interesas…bueno pues creo que ya es tarde y debes descansar…ademas si duro algunos minutos mas sin duda no podre detenerme.

Ambos se levantaron del sillon y Serena lo acompaño a la puerta de ingreso…

Muchas gracias por darme una noche tan magnifica como esta…-dijo Serena mientras sonreia.

No…gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad Serena…-contesto Darien mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso de despedida…-cuidate por favor y en cuanto me vaya pones la clave…

Si, no te preocupes estare bien…-contesto ella, mientras sentia como literalmente se derretia en sus brazos…

Si me preocupo por que ahora esa es una de mis ventajas contigo Serena..- la abrazo y ella no queria que se fuera…ahora el erroneamente era lo mas grande en el mundo para ella.

La rubia cerro la puerta y tecleo la puerta de seguridad, miro al pelinegro subir a la moto e irse de ahí…

Tuvo que sentarse, dios santo ahora era la novia de Darien Chiba…el lo habia dicho noviazgo…su corazon…dios se estaba enamorando…

Esa noche la rubia no pudo dormir, desde hacia mas de 1 mes que salian y la verdad es que Darien se comportaba como un caballero con ella.

La distancia con su madre la habia podido soportar gracias al pelinegro, sin embargo estaban en comunicación por chat.

Por su parte Yaten sabia que algo le pasaba a Serena por que no era la misma, tal vez ahora por fin se habia hecho independiente, pero la verdad radicaba que jamas en todo el tiempo que tenian de conocerse le habia visto ese brillo en sus ojos…

Le habia preguntado todo, incluso si algun hombre estaba saliendo con ella, o ella estaba interesada en alguno, pero la rubia solo negaba todas especulaciones, casi siempre se la pasaba en las oficinas de Chiba & Enterprises.

Ahora, solo visitaba 1 vez al mes las oficinas del bufette, incluso estaba casi seguro que pronto ella seria una empleada de Darien Chiba…

Sabes me da mucho gusto saber que vas tan bien con Chiba, la verdad es que esta muy contento contigo, le comento a Haruka que eres la mejor abogada que ha podido enviarle, eficiente, responsable y sobre todo siempre le tienes excelentes noticias…-dio Michiru ante la rubia quien solo atino a sonreir…

Gracias, la verdad es que es solo parte de mi trabajo….-contesto Serena siendo modesta, algo que siempre le encantaba a Darien, pero tambien Michiru notaba que algo le pasaba.

Serena, sera que el te ha insinuado algo…-dijo la peliazul ante una rubia casi inexpresiva, lo cierto era que ella creia que podria interferir en su trabajo el hecho de que fuera novia del dueño donde trabajaba…por lo que de sus labios no saldria nada…en eso habia acordado con el.

No…nuestra relacion es meramente profesional…-contesto ella, Michiru presentia que no era del todo la verdad pero si lo negaba era por que no deseaba que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos, ademas ella misma desconocia la vida del pelinegro…

Claro, salvo lo que escuchaba de su esposo Haruka y un tanto de Zafiro, con quien podria tener mas relacion, por que su hermano era parte de su circulo de amigos…

Perfecto, pero dime como te haz sentido alla…-dandole una vuelta a la conversacion.

Bien, ahora que por fin he cerrado todos los casos pendientes me dedico a llevar algunos casos personales del jefe, asesoria y ya…me he de imaginar que ya estare nuevamente aca mas tiempo…-contesto Serena…

No creo eso exactamente…-contesto Michiru, ante la mirada de duda de la rubia…-lo cierto esta Serena en que vamos a darte de baja…

Serena sintio como el color se le iba literalmente, por que a su parecer ella habia hecho su trabajo lo mejor posible y ahora la darian de baja…

Por cierto escuche que correran a tu amiga…-dijo Beryl con cierta zizaña…-

No creo que la den de baja ella es mas que eficiente en su trabajo…-contesto Yaten, quien desconocia esa informacion…

Sabes en ocasiones Darien necesita de una mujer, y pues tu amiga, digamos que no posee lo que a el le encanta…-moviendose coquetamente con descaro…

Tal vez ella no posea lo que a Chiba le guste, pero sin duda ella va a conseguir todo lo que tu no puedas…un hombre que la ame…-contesto seguro Yaten.

Pues a mi no me importa, creo que lo qu en verdad vale la pena es otra cosa…-comento lascivamente mientras se lamia los labios…

Por dios en ocasiones eres tan vulgar…-dijo con risa Yaten logrando que la pelirroja saliera de su oficina molesta.

No te exaltes Serena…digamos que Darien Chiba, ha solicitado tu baja con el bufete por que reabrira el area de juridico en la empresa y tu seras la responsable de ella…-la rubia se quedo mas que sorprendida, eso le abria muchas puertas…dios santo era una noticia extraña.

Pero eso quiere decir que ya no dependere de ustedes…-dijo con un suspiro la rubia.

Asi es, creo que haz hecho muy bien tu trabajo y esto ha dado un buen resultado…-Serena no podia creerlo.

Tenian un mes juntos si…pero eran pocas las ocasiones que habian logrado salir..hacia exactamente una mes despues de que se besaran, una cena sencilla y solo eso…darien tenia dos semanas en Italia y nada sabia salvo lo que le envia por mail…

Se habia dado cuenta de que ultimamente miraba con suma atencion a las parejas, Andrew y Lita en especial…el era tierno, sonriente, amoroso era la palabra, pero Darien era casi inexpresivo con sus sentimientos…sentia un nudo en la garganta por ello.

Ambas sonrieron y Michiru hizo los tramites necesarios para que todo se llevara a cabo…

Bueno pues ahora si por fin de diras que esta pasando y por que te haz dado de baja del bufette…-dijo irritado Yaten.

La verdad es que tampoco lo sabia yo, la cosa esta en que me liquidaron por que Chiba abrira un area de juridico en la empresa y creo que quiere que me quede a cargo de eso…-confeso la rubia ante la mirada de sorpresa del peliplata.

En verdad…vaya…eso si que es un acontecimiento…-contesto en un soplido Yaten.

Yo tambien estoy que no me creo las cosas…como vez…?.-dijo Serena ante la reaccion de su casi hermano.

De verdad quieres que te de mi punto de vista…-solto con un tono de molestia Yaten…

Por dios…claro que si eres mi unica familia aquí en este momento…por supuesto que necesito apoyo…-contesto Serena.

No se si te encante lo que de voy a decir, pero creo que como abogada eres muy competente, sin duda le haz resuelto a la empresa con mucha facilidad las demandas laborales que tenian…por una parte es muy favorecedor para ti, ahora con tu trabajo haz podido crear respeto y eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ti…-la rubia se sentia dichosa por las palabras que el decia…

Creo que eres mas que competente en llevar un puesto como este dentro de la empresa…pero tambien me temo que algo podria pasar entre ustedes y eso…eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa…-Serena sintio un poco decepcion.

Yaten como me puedes decir todo eso y al final me quitas el credito sin preguntar nada mas…-contesto un poco preoucupada la rubia…

No es que te quite algun credito Serena se que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer todo lo que desees…pero la verdad es que temo por ti…

No soy una niña Yaten, estoy cerca de los 30 años…creeme que no pasara nada que yo crea que es peligroso para mi…-contesto Serena siendo conciente de que mentia.

Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites recuerda que puedes contar conmigo y no te molestes, es solo que deseo lo mejor para mi hermana…-contesto el mientras la rubia le sonreia, sin duda estaba condenandose por ser una mentirosa..

Pero la verdad es que estaba enamorandose de Darien y aunque en si no tenian una relacion del todo formal, para ella no importaba nada cuando escuchaba su voz o cuando sus arreglos florales inundaban su casa…

En verdad sentia que lo extrañaba horrores, esperaba con cierta ansia verlo nuevamente, saber de el, tocarlo, besarlo…

Llego a su casa agotada, fueron demasiadas emociones juntas para ese dia, la sorpresa de saber que Darien Chiba confiaba en ella tanto asi como para abrir una area juridica en su empresa y que ella fuera la responsable…era algo dichoso para ella.

Ahora solo estaba esperar…la rubia entro a su casa, dejo su portafolio en la mesa y se dispuso a darse un recofortante baño de tina, ciertamente necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo….

Estaba en completa relajacion, cuando escucho que sonaba el timbre con insistencia, salio de la tina y se envolvio en su bata de baño, amarro su cabello en otra toalla, sus pantuflas y bajo…

El timbre seguia sonando con mas insistencia…-ya voy!...-grito mientras bajaba…

Abrio con la cadena y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Darien Chiba con su inconfundible aroma, su agradable presencia y diantres en verdad lo habia extrañado…

Hola…espero que no a todos les recibas de la misma manera…-dijo Darien con la voz entrecortada por la excitación, pues la pierna de Serena se mostraba coquetamente…

Perdon…pasa…-dijo la rubia, mientras cerraba la puerta y le daba acceso al pelinegro…

Darien entro y espero a que ella fuera quien lo invitara a ingresar a su espacio personal.

Entra Darien…-dijo Serena mientras ambos caminaban como sujetos extraños…-como te fue…-ambos se sentaron…

Bien, pero dime como te ha ido a ti…-contesto Darien con evasiba mientras la miraba con descaro logrando el rubor en la rubia.

Cuando pensabas comentarme que me quedaria desempleada…-dijo con risa la guapa rubia, mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza…

Creo que quiero antes que nada necesito un beso…

* * *

La historia se pondra muy interesante...saludos...


	10. SUSPIROS

**CAPITULO 10**

**SUSPIROS**

Serena no necesito que el pidiera mas…lentamente se acerco a él y sin más el pelinegro la sentó en sus fuertes piernas, mientras con sus grandes manos le acariciaba el rostro, lentamente se acercaron y sin más su cálidos labios se unieron en una danza…

El aroma que ella desprendía podría volverlo loco de placer, era una dulzura besarla, el corazón le palpitaba, sentía como la entrepierna se apretaba fuertemente, le dolía reconocer que en verdad la había extrañado…cosa rara en el.

Pues Darién Chiba nunca extrañaba a su amante en turno…pero con ella en si era todo diferente…para iniciar era su novia…como diantres no se había dado cuenta de eso…

Se separaron por falta de aire…-Darién la miraba extasiado, el cabello suelto en suaves rizos cayendo de manera sensual enmarcando su bello rostro…dios santo era una belleza y era de el…

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir algo tan propio…pero en verdad era de el…

Princesa te he de confesar que te he extrañado horrores…pero como te fue hoy…-contesto Darién.

Darién, ya lo sabes mejor que yo…pero en que consistirá ahora mi trabajo…-contesto la rubia.

Básicamente es lo mismo, pero atenderás otras aéreas que lo requieran…y a mi…-contesto coquetamente el pelinegro.

Eso me suena como chantaje…pero bueno…gustas algo de tomar…-dijo la rubia…

Si…a ti…-Serena sonrió y se unió a un beso apasionado, a pesar de que era una chica sensata…esto para nada era sensato…

Las manos expertas de Darién le abrieron la suave bata de baño, mostrando la sensualidad en su piel…

Serena intento cubrirse pero él había visto más de lo que nadie hubiere podido…

Si se te pudiera tener un deseo…seria que fueras completamente mía…-dijo con una voz sensual el pelinegro, mientras le acariciaba con pasión las suaves piernas…

Serena se dejo envolver en los apasionados labios de Darién quien lamia cada centímetro de boca…el contacto incluso le resultaba un tanto doloroso…

Dios santo creo que deseas volverme loco…Serena no creo poder detenerme y no sé si tu…quieras lo que tanto deseo…-dijo con la voz marcada por una arrebatada pasión el pelinegro…

Yo…también lo deseo…-dijo Serena mientras el pelinegro la tomaba entre sus brazos y subía hacia la que era su recamara, Serena sentía que desfallecía por lo besos que le prodigaba.

La recostó suavemente en la cama mientras ella se dejaba caer lentamente, sentía como el rubor inundaba su bello rostro, Darién no perdió tiempo y se desnudo mientras la besaba.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido literalmente, Darién se acostó sobre ella e inicio con una sección de reconocimiento, la rubia literalmente temblaba, era una estúpida virgen…dios como se daba de topes…era virgen a sus casi 30 años…

De pronto fue consciente de lo que estaba por acontecer…se entregaría a Darién…no era frígida, sentía como sus interior palpitaba, su humedad entre los muslos y sobre todo esa necesidad de que ese hombre hiciera con ella algo más que darle besos.

El pelinegro acaricio sus montículos con fervor, lamio sus rosados pezones con insistencia, serena sentía que desfallecía de placer.

Ahora sentía que cada fibra de su ser tomaba vida, el pelinegro se tomo su tiempo para degustar como caramelo cada rincón de su rubia perdición…

Poco a poco fue descendiendo, Serena sentía que le hervía la sangre, cada poro de su piel exudaba calor e irradiaba sensibilidad…

Darién le separo suavemente las piernas y ella no se resistió nada, confiaba en él y sobre todo lo amaba…

Que más podría importar si con el amor de ella bastaba para saber que nadie podría comentar nada de su relación con él.

El pelinegro abrió con sutileza la flor que le había sido casi regalada, la excitación de Serena hacia que sus suaves pliegues tuvieran como un roció que la hacía verse fresca.

Sin más Darién se encapricho con ella y degusto con su suave lengua el centro de su femineidad…

Serena sintió algo que jamás espero en su vida, ahora la mujer que llevaba adentro revivió…quería mas y deseaba mas de el…

Darién le dio un par de suaves lengüetazos degustándola y noto como ella se retorcía de placer, suavemente alcanzo con su mano uno de sus seno que amaso con cuidado.

Mientras se dedicaba a darle placer a la rubia, sintió como algo agradable le llegaba al centro, si bien era un amante experto y hasta en cierto punto complaciente…con Serena era diferente.

Poco a poco sintió como se humedecía con cada beso intimo que daba, sin más introdujo uno de sus dedos…la rubia dio un grito ahogado, el se dio cuenta de que era muy estrecha, demasiado estrecha…

Poco a poco sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos, dándole a Serena el primer orgasmo en su vida…

La rubia gemía fuertemente, miles de sensaciones se a galoparon en su ser…era un sentimiento tan intimo tan propio…se había votado a su sexualidad al máximo…

Darién no resistió mas, se apodero con un beso salvaje de sus labios color granada y se coloco encima de ella, Serena se tenso al sentir como el pelinegro se acomodaba para entrar en ella.

El pelinegro entro con cuidado tratando de ser un caballero, pero su sorpresa fue mayor….-por dios Serena, eres virgen!-

La rubia se sonrojo intensamente…el pelinegro trato de salirse de ella…-sigue por favor…-

Sabes que esto me rebasa…-Darién se movió con pausado ritmo tratando de que ella se adaptara a su tamaño…muchos suspiros…

Era tan estrecha, tan suya…tan suya…-Darién se dejo de cualquier pensamiento racional, se fundió con Serena esa noche…mañana seria otro día y las cosas para ellos sin duda serian diferentes….

La rubia cayó en un profundo sueño en los fuertes brazos de Darién, meditaba de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche…sentía como el cuerpo de Serena se había acoplado al suyo de una manera increíble, como ninguna antes.

Lo especial de esa noche era que la había extrañado más de lo que el mismo hubiera esperado, desde el momento que bajo del avión su único pensamiento era desnudarle y hacerle el amor…

Asi es hacerle el amor…no tener sexo como era con el gran Darién Chiba…ella se había entregado a él…era una buena mujer…y era suya…su mujer…su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al saber que era el único hombre en la vida sexual de la rubia…

Era de extrañarse que una mujer a su edad a un se conservara intacta…pero dios existía y esa noche le había hecho tocar el cielo…sentir que a pesar de todo lo malo que podría existir en el mundo…aun había muchas cosas buenas por las que luchar y sobre todo no perder la esperanza.

Sabes me preocupa Serena la he visto un poco rara, creo que algo pasa y no me quiere decir que es lo que la aflige…no sé si perdió la confianza en mi…-decía Yaten con preocupación a su novia Kaoli.

De verdad me hacer sentir celosa, sé que no son hermanos de sangre, pero igual y ella está haciendo su vida no te parece como que te estás tomando mas el papel de novio celoso que de hermano…?...-dijo al chica un tanto nerviosa.

Por dios, no digas eso Serena es como mi hermana y me preocupa que caiga en manos de algún tipo que la enrede.-comento el peliplata.

Lamento esto, pero la verdad es que nosotros debemos aprender de nuestros errores y ella caerá y se tendrá que levantar sola…-Kaoli estaba molesta por la actitud de su novio.

Además creo que si tiene un novio es lo más sano que no te lo confié a ti, tu eres para ella como su hermano entonces sabe que si te dice cosas de el… puede que no sea de tu agrado e interfieras…déjala hacer su vida y tu preocúpate de la tuya Yaten…-contesto Kaoli.

No lo sé…-contesto el peliplata aun con zozobra, pero que podía el hacer.

Sabes algo será mejor que me apure, creo que esta conversación no me interesa…ojala que a Serena la hagan mujer…-contesto enojada mientras se levantaba de la cama mostrando su desnudez ante la mirada de Yaten quien no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

Serena se retorció un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba más que desnuda y dispuesta en su cama, le dolían partes del cuerpo que no se imagino para que sirvieran…

De pronto los recuerdos de la noche se a galoparon en su mente de manera brusca…su desnudez, su entrega, los sonidos, los suspiros, los sabores, los olores…dios se había entregado a Darién Chiba, sintió como el color rojo se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Hola…-saludo Darién quien estaba a su lado viendo desde hacia varios minutos su reacción por todo lo nuevo que había pasado.

Dios…-la rubia se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza, Darién solo atino a reírse feliz.

Vamos cariño…ha sido una estupenda noche…o será que te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado…?.- que tal un poco de chantaje…

La rubia salió de su encierro y se dejo ver…-no…pero que pena me da Darién…yo…pues tu sabes…no soy experta en cómo tratar a un hombre y…

Lo sé, pero la verdad es que me has dado el mejor regalo que nadie ha siquiera pensado en entregarme…ahora será mejor que salgamos de la cama por que estoy más que tentado en hacerte nuevamente el amor…-contesto con una voz sensual el pelinegro.

Dios…-contesto la rubia mientras salía de su ensoñación…-será mejor que me dé un baño y vaya a la oficina y…-el pelinegro la beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de ella.

Hoy nos tomaremos el día libre…-contesto Darién mientras atraía a sus brazos a la hermosa rubia.

Ese fin de semana fue el más placentero para la vida de Serena y del mismo Darién.

Me vas a decir por qué es lo que te traes en manos, porque esa cara de satisfacción no se obtiene por cualquier cosa…-dijo Diamante mientras literalmente trataba de adivinar que era la situación que hacía ver a Darién Chiba con un brillo en los ojos que el mismo desconocía.

Nada en especial Diamante…-contesto el pelinegro mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Por cierto es verdad que tu contrataste a Serena y creaste el área jurídica…eso sí que me ha sorprendido…pero dime por qué ha pasado todo esto…se que ella es una excelente abogada y hermosa, además con un derrier de infarto…-Darién le lanzo una mirada de aquellas asesinas.

Perdón…lo veré del lado de la compañía…bien creo que ha sido una decisión perfecta…-contesto Diamante mientras se ponía también a trabajar.

Mina estaba tecleando mientras se percato de la presencia de Serena, por dios en verdad estaba algo cambiada…

Creo que algo paso el fin de semana cierto…?.-pregunto la otra rubia ajena a todo lo que aun Serena trataba de asimilar.

Nada en especial…-contesto Serena nerviosa, pero no deseaba dar más información esa era su vida personal y sabia que el sinceramente no era un santo, no deseaba convertirse en la nueva Beryl de Darién.

Vienes con el Lic. Chiba…?.-pregunto incomoda Mina, la verdad radicaba que ella no debería de interferir en la vida personal de Serena particularmente cuando recientemente podría decirse que eran compañeras de trabajo.

Sí, tengo unos documentos que me solicito y requiero que el firme, le podrías preguntar si me puede recibir por favor…-pregunto con amabilidad Serena..

Si…permíteme…-Mina marco a la oficina del jefe y después de un si, la rubia pudo entrar…-pasa Serena…-

Creo que estos resultados son a favor de nosotros, la verdad radica en que tendré que hacer presencia en Londres, asi es que espero pronto me mude de ciudad…-comento Diamante.

Vaya que todo va bien con las sucursales, pero creo que tu presencia si hará falta en la oficina.-contesto Darién con una sonrisa sardónica.

Ahora casi que me da un ataque de risa Chiba…-ambos rieron por el comentario…

Buenos días, compermiso…-anuncio Serena quien se miraba más que hermosa ante los ojos de Darién.

Pasa Serena, ya traes los documentos..?.-pregunto el pelinegro frio como tenía que ser siempre.

La rubia asintió mientras le entregaba la carpeta y tomaba asiento…

Que tal estas Serena…?.-le pregunto Diamante mientras sonreía, dándole un vistazo a ese amigo suyo..

Bien…-contesto a secas la rubia, la verdad es que estaba más que nerviosa, Darién le aceleraba todos los sentidos y siendo sincera el peliplata no era una excepción, era bastante atractivo.

Vaya, creo que sería agradable que nos conociéramos mas…que te parece si te invito a comer…-soltó Diamante ante la cara de sorpresa de Darién y la misma Serena que solo atino a ruborizarse…santo cielos….ella no sabía que contestar.

Creo que estaremos ocupados con los contratos que debemos realizar…-contesto Diamante mientras la rubia se sentía aliviada de que la hubiera sacado de ese problema que sin duda era raro.

Vaya que tienes un jefe explotador…pero en otra ocasión…me retiro tengo unos pendientes que resolver…me dio gusto saber que ahora asesoraras a mi compañero…-se despidió de beso de Serena ante la mirada disimulada de Darién quien solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

El pelinegro sentía como era necesario gritarle, prohibirle, no nada de eso dejarle en claro que Serena jamás saldría a comer con nadie que no fuera el….

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos mientras la respiración de Darién se normalizaba.

Bien creo que está todo bien….-sentencio el pelinegro serio tratando de cierta manera castigar a Serena…pero de que la podría castigar de ser una mujer hermosa, era lógico que cualquier hombre que tuviera sangre en las venas trataría de seducirla, asi como él lo había hecho.

Serena sintió la molestia de Darién.-está todo bien, hice algo que te molestara…

No, creo que…tú no tengas la culpa de que este celoso…-contesto él mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella con pasos lentos.

Bueno creo que no hemos hablado de tu aceptación en trabajar aquí, has leído el contrato y todo lo que concierne a tu contratación….-pregunto Darién, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y le besaba la mejilla.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo con los términos…-contesto ella mientras miraba a Darién con amor, esa mirada que podría derretir a cualquiera hasta los huesos.

Sabes una cosa, creo que yo si puedo darme el lujo de invitarte a salir a comer, pero no me encanta la idea de que lo hagas con otros hombres…-contesto el ante la sorpresa de ambos.

Ya lo había considerado, solo que tu amigo es muy insistente creo…-contesto ella.

Le gustas y sé que no solo a él….creo que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas haría lo mismo…-dijo el pelinegro.

Sabes tengo ganas de besarte…-contesto con ese rubor que la hacía verse sensual ante la mirada de él.

Sus ordenes son mis halagos….-contesto Darién mientras se besaban lentamente con la seguridad de que nadie entraba a la oficina del jefe sin antes anunciarse.

Era todo un corto periodo para la rubia pero sentía como necesitaba tenerlo a su alrededor, si bien el decía que era hermosa por otro lado ella sabía que él era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer que tuviera sangre en las venas.

* * *

Gracias por la paciencia, espero actualizar más rápido. Gracias Isana por seguir la historia.


	11. NOVIOS INFORMALES

**CAPITULO 11**

**NOVIOS INFORMALES?**

Sabes estos dias me la he pasado mas que bien…como seria si tu y yo estuvieramos juntos de tiempo completo…-pregunto la rubia, mientras a Darien claro que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto vivir al lado de ella…pero…

La verdad es que es una idea mas que encantadora Serena…pero creo que debemos de ir un poco mas despacio…-contesto el tratando de ser sutil.

Si, perdon…-contesto ruborizada Serena mientras bebia un poco de su copa de vino, ese dia en especial habia tenido una ardua jornada de trabajo por lo que su ahora novio informal la habia invitado a cenar.

Por dios claro que no Rubeus…-solto la atractiva Beryl quien como siempre era el centro de atencion en donde se parara, pues le encantaba sentirse objeto de deseo.

Ambos entraron al restaurant y obviamente se percato de la presencia de Darien y Serena, la pelirroja sintio como su sangre hervia…como se atrevia a llevarla a un restaurant lujoso como ese…a ella jamas la habia invitado especialmente a su lugar de confort preferido.

La lastimosa verdad era que la habia tratado como una mujerzuela, le dolia el pecho, por que el particularmente era un hombre de esos que es un error dejar ir…

Vaya querida, creo que no es de una dama mirar con tanto descaro a un hombre, mas cuando estas acompañado por otro caballero…-dijo con un tono molesto Rubeus su nuevo jefe y ahora amante en turno.

Perdon querido, pero recorde algo desagradable…-contesto Beryl mientras pasaban quedando justamente en el privado de al lado.

Darien se percato de su presencia pero hizo como si no la conociera, por supuesto que a Rubeus Metalia lo conocia, pero no habian sido presentados y no era el momento para hacer presentaciones teniendo en cuenta de que estaba cenando con su novia.

Serena escucho la inconfundible voz de Beryl, se sintio un tanto extraña, temor…celos…inseguridad…todo mezclado, era logico, pues Beryl era una mujer bastante atractiva, con un cuerpo muy atractivo, lo unico que podria mermar su presencia era lo vulgar en que a veces actuaba.

Como ves si checamos los casos que llevas actualmente mañana a primera hora…-dijo Darien sacando de sus cavilaciones a la rubia.

Si esta bien…-contesto Serena secamente…-Darien le sonrio y ella le correspondio…dios ese hombre era en verdad un orgasmo caminante, con solo una mirada sentia que estaba en el extasis.

Si querer se escuchaba la platica de la pelirroja que se insinuaba sin descaro a todo aquel que posara una sola mirada a sus bien torneadas piernas.

Claro que no Rubeus, hace dos meses Sali de vacaciones con un amigo muy querido para mi a Miami, la verdad no la pasamos excelente fue algo insuperable…-contesto exagerando su tono de voz obviamente para que incomodara a Serena.

Vaya creo que pierdes tiempo con formalismos y eso me agrada…-contesto Rubeus mientras le acariciaba la piernas y se unian en un beso apasionado ante la mirada de algunos curiosos.

Darien se rio, la verdad era gracioso ver a tan patetica mujer tratando de darle celos a el…a Darien Chiba…

Muchas gracias…-dijo Darien cuando retiraron los platos de la cena…-que te parecio Serena.

Todo estuvo delicioso Darien…-contesto ella tratando de ser discreta.

Bien desearias algun postre…-la rubia nego…-ok, en todo caso dejame pedir la cuenta para poder retirarnos.

El mesero acato la orden de Darien, mientras con una simple seña realizo su trabajo.

Como te fue con el caso de la aseguradora, ya quedo…?.- pregunto Darien pues ese dia en especial no habian cruzado una sola palabra hasta esa noche.

Si, la verdad es que el apoyo de Malachite fue clave en el caso y quedo resuelto, a favor de nosotros, solo que no habia tenido tiempo de decirtelo, Sali un poco tarde del juzgado…pero fue favorable…

El pelinegro la miro atentamente ajeno de la platica de la mesa contigua, pero sacando una sorpresa a la rubia ante la pregunta que no esperaba.

Quien es Malachite?...-la rubia tomo un poco de aire eso no lo esperaba.

Es…el es…el abogado de la aseguradora y estuvimos trabajando este tiempo para la resolucion del caso, la verdad radica en que su colaboracion con nosotros ha sido el éxito del caso…-contesto ella.

Ok, pero que relacion tienes con el…-vaya que si era algo extraño, ademas sin decirlo estaban conformes en no hacer publica su relacion eran algo a si como novios informales…por que el free era algo menos complejo a lo que ellos tenian, aunque sinceramente para ella el era su alma gemela.

Ninguna, solo es una cuestion laboral…-contesto Serena seria ante el interrogatorio de Darien.

Entiendo, es solo que lo escuche un tanto mas personal que me entro la duda…pero no pasa nada Serena.-completo Darien mientras el oportuno mesero entregaba la cuenta despues de un instante habia pagado.

Nos vamos…?.-pregunto el pelinegro completamente ajeno a la mesa de al lado.

Si…-caballerosamente le retiro la silla a la rubia, ante la mirada de furia de Beryl…estaba que echaba chispas, no sabia que hacer para que Darien Chiba la mirara por un segundo, se tuvo que tragar el orgullo y vio en silencio como el que alguna vez fuera su amante se retiraba del brazo de sin duda su predecesora.

Pasa…-anuncio Serena mientras entraban a su modesta casa, la verdad que a el le fascinaba ese entorno tan hogareño.

Presiento que no tengo la mas minima intencion de irme…-penso Darien mientras miraba a Serena caminar ajena a la imagen de ella desnuda y dispuesta a entregarse por completo a el.

La rubia lo invito a sentarse…-gustas algo de tomar Darien…-pregunto con naturalidad.

Un whisky por favor…-la rubia se levanto, mientras abria la cantinera sirviendo con maestria un whisky.

Quisiera que me dijeras si te sientes incomoda por la presencia de Beryl…-la rubia al escuchar el nombre se tensiono un poco, pues sabia de antemano que esa mujer era un peligro.

Camino hacia el con dos vasos de la fuerte bebida mientras le entregaba el vaso a el y tomaba asiento…-la verdad es que me incomoda un poco.-contesto seca mientras le daba un trago al whisky.

El pelinegro la miro mientras bebia de su vaso…-no tienes por que sentirte mal Serena, creo que nada tiene que ver la relacion que tuvimos entre ella y yo .

Sabes algo Darien no tengo el mas minimo interes de saber de tu y ella, creo que seria de mal gusto saber de ustedes…por lo menos a mi me causa incomodidad..-contesto firme, esa parte la desconocia de ella.

Sabes algo cariño, me encantas, creo que eso mismo senti al saber del tal malachite…-contesto Darien mientras tomaba a Serena entre sus brazos y la besaba intensamente.

Sus labios expertos amoldaban a los tiernos labios de Serena, el movimiento acompasado, el sabor al fuerte whisky…una bendicion.

Poco a poco Serena cedio a los brazos de el, de que demonios servia enojarse con ese hombre…aun asi recordar y vivir cada instante sabiendo que tal vez tendria la misma suerte de Beryl…al demonio.

Darien la beso lentamente antes de quitarse el saco…dios se miraba tan hermosa con los labios tan dispuestos y rosados…que le indicaban un beso extenuante…

La rubia sentia que su ser palpitaba deseaba liberse de todo…el pelinegro nuevamente se acerco para besarla con pasion…delineo sus labios, con sus manos abarco sus perfectos senos, poco a poco desabotono la fina blusa que traia puesta.

La piel era demasiado tersa para su propio bien…la levanto en brazos mientras subia a su habitacion, Serena se sentia soñada, como si el heroe de su vida la estuviera rescantando…

La acosto en la cama y poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo la miro un minuto deleitandose de la piel desnuda bajo sus manos, de los ojos de azul cielo mirandolo, de sus pechos turgentes y su intimidad rosada y palpitante.

Santo cielo Serena eres mas de lo que cualquier hombre logico desea tener a su lado…dios me ha dado este regalo despues de todo lo que te tenido que pasar….-esas palabras la sorprendieron sin duda, pues el particularmente no era el mas cariñoso de los hombres.

La beso con pasion, mientras sus calidas manos recorrian el cuerpo terso de la rubia, ante varios suspiros, Darien no lo resistio mas la penetro con la mayor sutileza del mundo.

Ella sentia como era una deliciosa entromision en su ser, sin mas el pelinegro recorrio la suave piel con besos humedos, levanto el respingo trasero de la rubia que yacia dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

La penetro con mas fuerza e inicio con firmes estocadas, sintiendose en la gloria mientras era bien recibido con una humedad deliciosa, envolvente y embriagadora.

Dios…-darien murmurba mientras succionaba con pasion los pezones rosados de Serena…-sus movimientos eran ritmicos, se escuchaba la resonante musica de dos cuerpos envueltos en la pasion.

El pelinegro se concentro en ambos, mientras sentia como ella estaba al borde del orgasmo, sus manos expertan jalaron con fuerza cuando sintio como la aterciopelada piel se contraia con el, como pudo tuvo el ultimo suspiro de autocontrol para disfrutar las reacciones de Serena.

Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos y su piel erizada por el orgasmo que recibia…dios santo en verdad era tan bella.

Como pudo se salio y derramo su caliente semilla en el estomago plano de Serena…gruño como animal embrabecido…dios era una delicia hacer el amor con ella.

Serena se quedo recostada mientras el iba al baño, se lavo las manos y la cara, tomo unas toallas de papel para limpiar el vientre de ella…dios era hermosa…

Sabes estuviste magnifica…-dijo Darien mientras sonreia y limpiaba su vientre…

Creo que lo mejor sera descansar estoy agotada…-contesto la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba profundamente dormida…

Darien se recosto junto a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos….dios esa mujer lo volveria loco…no sabia que sentir…que decir…la unica realidad era que nadie la separaria de ella aunque tuviera que hacer algunos cambios en su vida…

Los dias habian pasado y la relacion laboral en si era excelente, Serena se desenvolvia con gran soltura en su trabajo, lo malo radicaba en que Darien se comportaba en ocasiones como un autentico tempano de hielo, pero ahora que literalmente vivia con ella era otra persona.

Creo que Serena le ha causado una excelente impresión a George Harrison, me sorprendio la amabilidad con la que se dirigia a ella, cuando siempre se ha portado como un patan…-comentaba con una sonrisa Diamante, a quien ultimamente se le miraba mas que interesado en Serena.

Darien dejo de teclear su computador y respiro hondamente en verdad estaba mas que harto con tantas preguntas insistentes sobre la vida personal de la rubia, casi estaba mas que seguro que un dia de estos Diamante Black se apareceria en la casa de Serena y eso…no le agradaba.

Sabes en verdad creo que no me interesa eso, el unico punto importante que tenemos que considerar es que firmo los contratos de esta nueva negociacion…-concluyo Darien…

Que curioso es que tu el conquistador Darien Chiba no este interesado en conquistarla…eso me hace pensar que por fin te haz calmado…-contesto Diamante.

Eso no es algo que desee hablar en este momento Diamante…-contesto con enfado Darien.

Bien pues creo que me anotare en la larga lista de pretendientes que la bella rubia tiene para que un dia de estos me toque salir a comer con ella…-anoto un gol Diamante, el pelinegro sintio que un calor brotaba desde dentro de su ser…dios esos eran celos y lo sabia, en el dia solo se hablaban lo necesario…

Eso era lo tipicamente correcto pues su relacion era como de novios informales…el mismo lo habia dicho…pues un free le sonaba menos caballeroso…pero…

Diamante sonrio divertido mientras se levantaba y salia de la oficina, el pelinegro se debatia ante miles de preguntas…sabia del interes del peliplata en su mujer, pero cuales otros habia en la mentada lista…

Dios no lo resistio mas y salio de la oficina a buscarla, que diantres tenia que preguntarle quienes eran los hombres que estaba interesados en ella y con quienes salia a comer…

Serena estaba sonriendo ante el comentario de Frank Hussber, el gerente de contabilidad, un tipo bastante atractivo de unos cuarenta años y para disgusto de el mismo soltero, estaban comiendo mientras platicaban amenamente.

Bien creo que es cierto…-contesto el mientras bebia de su copa…

Diamante entro al restaurant percatandose de la presencia de la rubia… le asignaron una mesa un tanto alejada pero no perdia detalle de como se le miraba a ella tan relajada…en verdad que todos literalmente querian tronarle los huesitos a la rubia…

Se dio cuenta de que su radio sono y era Darien…-no estoy en la oficina, vine a comer…no estoy aquí en Ducosor…ok, te espero…-el peliplata colgo el telefono, ahora esperaria al pelinegro…

Mina, fui a buscar a Serena, no sabes si salio a alguna cita, por que me urge hablar con ella…-pregunto Darien ante la rubia.

Ella sale a comer a esta hora, yo creo que debe estar comiendo, pero si le urge puedo buscarle, generalmente va aquí a Ducosor…-contesto ella.

No, creo que sera mejor que salga a comer…-contesto Darien ajeno ante la sorpresa de Mina, pues su jefe rara vez cuestionaba algo de sus empleados…pero de Serena…eso la hacia pensar mal…

Darien llego al restaurant, no era tipo de restaurant comercial, por lo general siempre eran los gerentes de area quienes acudian a el, no era el mejor pero era decente…

Entro y sin mas encontro al peliplata, quien lo esperaba impaciente para comer…tomo asiento.

Pense que no vendrias…-el mesero les tomo la orden mientras ambos iniciaban una conversacion como siempre de negocios…-sabes cuanto daria por estar en los zapatos de Frank…

El pelinegro lo miro con rareza…-de que demonios hablas Diamante…

De nada hermano, creo que mi oportunidad poco a poco se esfuma y me van a dejar sin mi premio…en serio que ahora si estaba pensando en establecerme con una mujer…y ella cubre mis requisitos…

Por dios…suenas como mi padre…-contesto Darien…-de que hablas creo que en verdad tienes hambre…-

El mesero les sirvio vino…-Gracias…en verdad estas pensando en formalizar una relacion con alguien…

Tal vez…si la mujer que considero es idonea me hiciera caso…claro esta que si, pero creo que ella ya entrego su corazon…-contesto con demasiada seriedad.

Son palabras muy profundas para ti…-contesto Darien logrando la risa de los dos apuestos caballeros…

Es verdad…pero dime si no es hermosa…-dijo Diamante mientras el pelinegro se giraba y sintio como el infierno arderia en ese instante…

Era Serena…si su mujer comiendo con Frank Hussber, su empleado…el gerente de contabilidad, un hombre lo bastante peligroso, pues era un conquistador por mas experimentado.

Si bien siempre se habia preocupado por la imagen de la empresa en el mercado, era obvio que Andrew se encargaba de buscar a personal en verdad profesional, en especial el era un hombre culto que conquistaria sin chista a cualquier mujer…

Pero Serena Tsukino no era cualquier mujer era su mujer…trato de respirar hondo y no ser tan obvio, ella estaba sonriente mientras el platicaba con amenidad.

La comida llego y trato de concentrarse en ello, se dio cuenta de como el olor del perfume de ella, inundaba al pasar su presencia.

Escucho como saludaban y salian del restaurant…eso en verdad le arruino el resto de la tarde, sabia que cuando entrara a la oficina no estaria ella, tenia que ir al juzgado..

Mina noto como el carácter de su jefe habia cambiado en el trascurso de la comida…esa tarde seria un tanto larga.

Podemos pasar…?...-pregunto Diamante…el pelinegro le dio el pase con la mano, estaba parado de espaldas mientras vociferaba por el telefono, se sentia el malestar en el ambiente…que complicado en ocasiones era Darien Chiba.

Lo unico que siempre agradecia era su poco interes por aprender el italiano, aunque en ocasiones le hacia el loco, por que comprendia mas de lo que deseaba, sabia que el pelinegro hablaba con una mujer…

Pero su tono era mas que desesperado, sonaba un tanto harto y enfadado, pero jamas dijo una groseria…se percato de como su voz sin mas se habia suavizado incluso sonrio de medio lado…

Colgo y pregunto…-en que puedo ayudarte…-contesto firme.

Te doy los contratos que se firmaron hoy, en todo caso partiremos ahora al a San Francisco, para conocer la planta y seguir con las negociaciones con George Harrison…no lo olvidaste cierto, ademas me acompañara Serena…-completo el peliplata agregandole algo mas a su enojo.

Pero a que diantres tiene que ir Serena a San Francisco…eso no creo que sea un gasto necesario…-contesto Darien con un poco de furia, mientras miraba por la ventana.

No es un gasto que nosotros cubrimos, lo cubrira el , pero el solicito expresamente que ella fuera…-contesto Diamante.

No entiendo por que todos quieren llevarse a esa mujer a la cama, creo que no tiene nada de exhuberante…ademas su trabajo no es ser agente de ventas o si…-solto enojado el pelinegro ante la mirada de tristeza de Serena.

Jamas en la vida se habia percatado de que Diamante habia entrado con ella, dios en verdad era hermosa, se dio cuenta de como ella se recompuso ante el comentario tan despectivo que habia hecho.

Lo lamento sera mejor que te acompañe Serena…-dijo Darien mientras se giraba a la pared.

La rubia salio como pudo de ahí del brazo de Diamante quien bajo paso por su oficina mientras tomaba su maleta de viaje.- lo bueno es que siempre estoy preparado que te parece si vamos por tu maleta…

Serena sentia como un nudo enorme se habia atorado en su garganta.-mmm…creo que no tengo una maleta de viaje, no se si alcanzaria a ir…

La verdad es que no habiamos pensado en eso, igual si te es imposible viajar por tu comodidad podemos posponerlo…-contesto Diamante.

No, me he de imaginar que puedo comprar lo necesario en San Francisco, tambien debe de haber tiendas…-contesto Serena tratando de sonreir.

Si…entonces nos vamos..?..-la rubia asintio, bajaron en silencio mientras ella apagaba su computadora, Diamante sabia que la habia regado en su comentario nada agradable.

Sabes Serena regularmente Darien es un poco desesperado, pero se que el no piensa eso de ti…-

Si como sea…-dijo ella con ironia mientras caminaban saliendo de la oficina…-

Darien bajo mientras se percataba que ambos salian…-Serena quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo del contrato que no me queda tan claro…

Diamante lo miro con un poco de duda, pues a el nunca le quedaban dudas de nada…- yo te espero el vuelo sale a las 7pm.

* * *

Gracias por seguir apoyando las demas historias...saludos...


	12. LA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA REALIDAD**

Serena subio bastante seria junto a Darién, debían de guardar apariencias…-vamos a tu oficina por favor…-solicito el pelinegro.

Ok…-contesto ella.- salieron del ascensor, el pelinegro no espero un momento más…-Serena no quería decir lo que escuchaste…

En verdad?...pues para mi estuvo más que claro…en cierta manera me la merezco, pero discúlpame por pensar que tuvieras un interés en mi…-contesto exaltada la rubia mientras intentaba abrir la puerta…

Por supuesto que tengo interés en ti Serena, dios santo duermo contigo noche tras noche desde hace 2 semanas, literalmente me plante en tu casa…-contesto Darién.

Por fin la puerta cedió…la rubia entro tratando de tranquilizarse…-está bien Darién no te preocupes se cual es mi lugar y debemos de guardar las apariencias es importante…-contesto ella….-dime que es lo que tenias en duda.

No tengo duda de nada, la verdad es que me comporte como un estúpido….-confeso mientras Serena lo miraba…-sí, estoy celoso….

Serena se llevo las manos a la boca, en una perfecta o…jamás se imagino causar algo asi en el…-pues la verdad me sorprendes Darién, pero considero que no es el mejor momento para ver nuestras diferencias debo de salir a San Francisco y creo que Diamante me está esperando…

No vayas…-contesto el pelinegro ante la cara de sorpresa de ella…

Pero es una negociación que te interesa mucho…-completo ella…

No vayas…-ambos se quedaron en silencio ante la mirada de complejidad de ambos, la verdad radicaba en que él deseaba arreglar las cosas y yéndose no acomodaría nada.

No creo que el Sr. Harrison lo tome a bien Darién…-contesto ella…

Bien, en todo caso…-la rubia miro a Darién mientras hablaba con Diamante y vuala , el iría en lugar del peliplata, un buen pretexto para que estuvieran juntos…

Si, en todo caso yo cubro este viaje y tú puedes ir a New York con Penélope…-completo con una media sonrisa el pelinegro…-no te preocupes por eso….-

Serena lo miraba dudativa, de que se trataba todo eso…por qué tanta molestia por ella.-bien vámonos tenemos que irnos a San Francisco, podemos pasar a la casa por ropa…-contesto el...-

Espera…espera…que pasara con Diamante...porque ahora tengo que ir contigo…-

El pelinegro la miro fijamente…- pues si te molesta ir conmigo dime y cancelo lo que hice…-

Por dios Darién jamás te habías comportado asi…-contesto ella un tanto sacada de honda por su actitud….

La verdad es que me reviento de celos esa es la maldita realidad…estoy hasta el tope de que todos quieran llevarse a mi mujer a la cama…estoy harto de los comentarios de Diamante de cuan linda luces o que tan hermosa eres o de que quiere una maldita oportunidad…

Serena lo miraba un tanto perpleja no pensó que ella levantara tanto en la oficina.

El pelinegro se calmo un poco y el ambiente se quedo en completo silencio…

Lamento que estés en medio de todo esto Serena…pero la realidad es que nunca en mi vida había sentido todo esto y me siento impotente…-contesto con aflicción el pelinegro.

Bien, pues será mejor que vayamos por la ropa a casa mañana tenemos una cita más que temprano…-completo la rubia.

Llegaron a la tintorería por los trajes de el…-en el transcurso del camino Serena se dio cuenta de que tan profunda era la relación que en realidad mantenían.

Entraron a su casa, por supuesto que Darién le abrió la puerta como un caballero y la realidad volvió a ella también.

En silencio hicieron maletas y partieron al aeropuerto donde el jet esperaba…la rubia jamás se había subido un Jet, por lo que se sentía mas que nerviosa, trato de actuar lo más natural posible.

Ya estaba a bordo y con el cinturón puesto, no había cruzado una sola palabra con Darién…

Estas enojada conmigo…?...-le pregunto Darién con una voz única.

No…solo que todo esto que ha pasado hoy me ha hecho ver cuán profunda es mi relación contigo y no sé si tú sientes lo mismo…-contesto Serena…

Darién sabía que no podía ofrecerle más y la verdad era que ella se lo merecía…-yo quiero que esperes un poco mas Serena, se que tenemos una relación de pareja…yo también no lo había comprendido hasta hoy….

La rubia miro hacia la ventana mientras sonreía de lado…-no me quiero convertir en Beryl…

Esa sola palabra hizo que al pelinegro se le retorcieran las tripas de solo mencionarla, era obvio que ella deseaba mas y no podía dárselo…aun no podía…

El viaje paso sin pena ni gloria, la relación entre ambos se había enfriado un poco, la rubia había estado más que cargada de trabajo, incluso en menos de un mes había viajado tres veces a San Francisco…

Me puedes decir porque es tan difícil localizarte…-Yaten rio y Serena también, mientras se fundían en un fuerte abrazo…-

Que dramático eres Yaten…pero me da gusto verte…-ambos se sentaron…

Bien como haz estado, lo único que se es lo que publicas en el titear…-contesto con reproche el peliplata.

Lo que pasa es que hay mucho trabajo por hacer…pero en fin todo va bien…-contesto ella.

Serena como se llama…ya te lo has guardado mucho tiempo y no lo puedes negar….el dinero, la enfermedad y el amor son tres cosas innegables…-contesto Yaten…

La rubia bebió de su taza de café mientras sentía como el líquido caliente recorría su garganta…

Dios santo en verdad creo que estas paranoico…-contesto ella trataba de mantener oculto su amor por Darién Chiba.

Sabes antes nos contábamos todo ahora estas tan hermética con tus asuntos, que creo que te he perdido…-contesto él.

No, es solo que no es nada importante Yaten, la verdad radica en que he tenido un par de citas…pero nada importante…

Bueno pues he venido a decirte que nuevamente estoy soltero…-le platico él.

Yo pensé que tú te casarías con Caolines…digo ella y tu tenian un buen tiempo juntos y la realidad es que se miraban bien…-contesto ella.

Las apariencias engañan…la verdad está en que nuestra relación empezó con demasiada pasión y pues el amor en ocasiones lo dejas a un lado Serena…creo que eso hizo que no congeniáramos en casi nada mas…

La rubia comprendió perfectamente lo que el platicaba y se preocupo de sobremanera.

Lo lamento mucho Yaten…pero tú la querías…cuando hablabas de ella era con cariño…-contesto la rubia.

Si…cariño era lo que sentía por ella…era una mujer inteligente, culta, guapa, exigente en muchas cosas y siempre me hacia dar lo mejor de mi…pero jamás paso de eso…no era ese amor como el que das todo sin esperar nada o con eso que ustedes sueñan siempre…el amor de mi vida…-la rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta eso sería para Darién.

En todo caso las cosas no dieron un paso hacia adelante y ella quería mas…pero no yo…asi que se termino…le deseo lo mejor…-el peliplata bebió de su tasa.

Y no la extrañas o algo asi…-una pregunta bastante cursi.

No…que es lo peor…-confirmo él, mientras miraba cómo reaccionaba la rubia y eso lo hacía temer de que en verdad ella estaba relacionada con Darién Chiba…se lo había confirmado no podría sacarle información pero le haría ver la realidad…la triste realidad.

Yaten…en verdad te desconozco..-contesto la rubia un tanto impresionada.

Por dios Serena, no me digas que no ves como es el ambiente en la oficina…-contesto él.

No sé a qué te refieres…-contesto Serena un tanto discordante.

Fácil, siempre las mujeres más guapas andan con los gerentes o directores…las auxiliares que son menos agraciadas con los almacenistas, vendedores o algo asi por el estilo…pon atención y veras…te sorprenderás como todos andan con todos y no importa el estado civil…eso si alcabor de unos meses se termina todo..

La rubia sin querer sintió como todo su ser se venía abajo…pero no podría creer en las palabras de Yaten ciertamente…pero él era hombre y miraba las cosas desde la vista de Darién…

Porque te quedas tan callada..?..-la rubia intento sonreírle pero no podía en si era mucha información lo que le llegaba.

Yaten y que pasa cuando las mujeres se enamoran en este proceso que tú dices…a ustedes no les importa romperles el corazón…-contesto ella.

Dios…se había enamorado…-la verdad es que no importa mucho, lo único malo radica en que lloraran mucho, después se repondrán con otro y vuala…espero Serena que no estés en esa posición por que contigo sería diferente.

La rubia sonrió mientras miraba como el mesero llegaba con el desayuno..

La mañana transcurrió lenta para ella, el pelinegro había salido de viaje a New York, ella esa noche tendría que viajar con Diamante rumbo a Nueva York, para conocer una planta procesadora que estaban negociando comprar.

Por lo que le echaría un vistazo a los contratos…suspiro un par de veces, hacia más de una semana que no sabía de él y lo peor era que no se había comunicado con el…

Un dólar por tus pensamientos…-la rubia por fin presto atención a Mina…-

Perdón…no te había visto Mina pasa…-contesto ella mientras la otra rubia tomaba asiento.

Si no me dices no me doy cuenta Serena…pero dime todo está bien o que pasa, te he notado demasiado distraída.-completo Mina.

La verdad es que estoy preocupada por algo personal…-contesto la rubia.

Es por el Lic. Chiba cierto…-contesto Mina, ante la cara de sorpresa de Serena…-no puedes negarlo se nota en tus ojos Serena, se que tal vez los hombres no se dan cuenta, pero uno como es mujer si…y no te juzgo en verdad es un gran hombre…pero…

Pero no se compromete con nadie…-contesto la rubia un tanto afligida.

Mina la miro con pena y ella derramo un par de lagrimas…- no llores Serena, creo que no vale la pena…lo único que puedo decirte es que creo que él es diferente contigo…no se cuan profunda sea su relación pero si ha cambiado es más amable con el personal…

Como era cuando salía con Beryl...?.-pregunto Serena trato de saber quién era el…

Mmm…pues la verdad es que era muy pedante con todo mundo Serena, creo que la persona que está a tu lado te hacer ser a su manera y la verdad radica en que esa mujer era muy superficial y al jefe pues con todo de su lado no le cuesta fingir nada…-

La rubia comprendió sus palabras él era un hombre poderoso y con todo a su favor…-lo comprendo…

No te pongas triste por favor…sabes creo que eres una mujer muy linda y sin duda encontraras al hombre que en verdad te valore…tal vez no sea el…-ambas se miraron y ella comprendió que lo que Mina le decía era verdad.

No sé qué decir Mina…yo me siento tan mal…duele mucho..-contesto la rubia…

Lo sé en ocasiones nos enamoramos de los hombres equivocados…a mí ya me paso pero mírame ahora…siempre las malas experiencias te apremian algo mejor…además yo le doy mi voto a Diamante Black…-contesto con una sonrisa.

De que hablas…-contesto Serena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas…

Linda creo que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…ese obvio que se derrite por ti es solo que le prestes atención en la manera en que te ve y todo queda resuelto…pero al igual que a ti…se enamoro de la persona equivocada..

Dios en verdad me haces sentir como una adolescente, siento que nunca crecí…en ocasiones me hace falta mi mama…-contesto Serena…

Mira si quieres podemos ser amigas, además nada pasara suelo ser como una caja fuerte…- contesto mina…

Muchas gracias mina por tus comentarios…pero tienes lo que te pedí….contesto la rubia…

Si toma, están las reservaciones hechas y espero que disfrutes tu viaje…-contesto Mina.

Pues lo único que deseo es que Diamante cierre este negocio para ya no tener que viajar…-Mina sonrió y salió de la oficina…

El viaje a Nueva York fue fructífero para la empresa, se habían firmado los contratos para la compra de la procesadora.

Bien pues estoy mas que agradecido contigo por haberme acompañado Serena…vaya que podemos respirar al fin…-la rubia sonrió a Diamante….

Gustan ordenar Señor…-les interrumpió el mesero…-ambos solicitaron sus platillos.

Ahora sí que por fin haz aceptado comer conmigo…-dijo el peliplata.

Ambos rieron pues en si no era nada de una cita o algo asi.

Pero bueno…como te has sentido en la empresa, no extrañas el despacho…-el peliplata necesitaba información.

La verdad es que en ocasiones si quisiera volver al despacho, pero la realidad es otra, ahora en la empresa me siento muy bien.

Lo bueno radica en que adquieres mucha experiencia…bueno quería comentarte acerca de un negocio que tengo en Londres, claro esto es personal.- soltó el peliplata.

Si claro en lo que pueda ayudarte…-contesto Serena atenta, se dio cuenta de que en verdad Diamante Black era un hombre inteligente, culto, apuesto y muy trabajador, aparte todo lo que cualquier dama de sociedad deseaba.

La cosa esta en que tendrías que venir a Londres…-la rubia dio un suspiro era una excelente oferta de trabajo…

Sé que eres muy amigo de Darién…por que ahora me ofreces trabajo…no sería como una traición…-

No, es una oferta de trabajo, se que ahora estas cómoda en Chiba Enterprise, pero tal vez mas adelante pueda que te interese.

Ok, lo tendré en cuenta Diamante…pero dime en todo caso si sigues con este negocio dejaras tus lazos comerciales con Darién Chiba…-una duda razonable.

No necesariamente…digamos que finiquitaremos algunos negocios y dejaremos lo que nos mantengan con una ganancia mayor…pero al final en un futuro espero si separarme completamente…-reafirmo el peliplata.

Pues espero que sea para mejorar, se que ambos son hombres de negocios y saben lo que hacen muy bien…-contesto ella.

Esta oferta de trabajo era más que tentadora seria trabajar para Diamante Black, solo que en Londres, lo considero por que estaría más cerca de su madre…claro algunas horas en avión…pero la relación con Darién ahora era su prioridad…

Eso si cuanto tiempo duraría ella tampoco lo sabia pero ella lo amaba y eso bastaba para guardarse…

Por dios que estaba muerta…había sido una semana de trabajo más que pesada…

Entro a su casa, todo estaba en relativa calma…Darién no se había comunicado con ella y la verdad es que le dolía en el alma pero ella se había metido en ese problema…

Se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la casa, escucho el agua del baño correr y subió con mucho cuidado…sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por horas.

El ruido ceso y se abrió la puerta del baño…ahí estaba en todo su esplendor el pelinegro…con una toalla atada en la cintura una suave brisa de agua acariciaba su torso…dios era la aparición de un dios griego…hermoso-

Darién…-el pelinegro sonrió y ella como adolescente enamorada corrió a sus brazos…

Santos cielos lo había extrañado horrores había sido una semana de martirio y no solo para ella…

Darién trataba de guardarse para el ese único aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte…le había hecho demasiada falta…mas de lo que su maldito orgullo podrían admitir pero lo cierto era que muy pronto podrían estar juntos y tal vez para siempre…

Dios te he extrañado tanto Darién…-el solo sonrió levantándola sobre sus fuertes brazos y besándola con una pasión incontrolable…

Serena sentía como las piernas se le volvían gelatina ante la presencia de el…santo cielo lo amenazaba y no importaba lo que Yaten y Mina y quienes le aconsejaban cuidar su corazón ella lo había entragado a Darién Chiba.


	13. SI FUERA OTRO

**CAPITULO 13**

**SI FUERA OTRO**

Dios en verdad me habías hecho más que falta Serena…- la rubia aspiraba el inconfundible aroma de Darién…- dame buenas noticias princesa…

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras lo miraba una vez más, sus ojos mostraban un poco de cansancio, unas bolsas azuladas daban una vista de cansancio en su rostro…ella en si no conocía más de lo que el mismo pelinegro le había informado que había hecho…negocios…

Pues cerramos el trato de la procesadora y se compro, también viajamos a New York, sabes tuve un poco la esperanza de encontrarnos por casualidad…pero creo que eso no paso…-dijo ella con un poco de tristeza en sus bellos ojos.

Serena eso no importa ahora estoy aquí para ti…-el pelinegro trato de convencerla de ello.

Lo sé…sabes déjame doy un baño y en un momento mas te acompaño…-contesto ella mientras se quitaba los tacones y se ponía sus elegantes pantuflas un regalo de el…

Bien, mientras acomodo tu ropa…-ella sonrió y entro al baño, la realidad lo había golpeado… cuan cerca estuvo de ella darse cuenta de quién era el verdadero Darién Chiba.

Serena se dio un refrescante baño, suspiro en incontables ocasiones y se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba más que enamorada de Darién…simplemente no deseaba saber que sería de su vida sin él.

La rubia salió del baño para percatarse de que Darién la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa en la cama…noche tras noche dormía entre sus brazos, sucumbía a sus besos, sus caricias…a todo…

Creo que lo ideal sería que corrieras a mis brazos…-soltó el pelinegro ante la mirada de la ojiazul…

Vaya…creo que confías mas en ti de lo que recordaba…-ambos rieron y efectivamente ella se acurruco en los brazos de el acoplándose perfectamente con ella.

Sus respiraciones eran acompasadas como siguiendo una suave melodía…-Darién quería comentarte que deseo viajar a Italia para conocer a mi hermano…creo que tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a mi madre y la verdad es que necesito verla.

El pelinegro dio un fuerte suspiro…Italia…el no deseaba ir a su país…pero para su desgracias la madre de Serena se había instalado a vivir de manera tal vez no permanente, pero ahora ahí era su hogar.

No veo por qué habría problema en que fueras a Italia, unas vacaciones adelantadas…mmm… déjame pensarlo, pero debes de darle un buen soborno al jefe…

Creo que eso es acoso Lic. Chiba…-contesto Serena con una sonrisa…pero esto podrá convencerlo…-contesto ella mientras se deshacía del camisón quedando completamente desnuda entre la sabanas, pegando su cuerpo completamente a Darién, quien sintió como una suave caricia la piel de porcelana de ella.

Dios santo…-el pelinegro no pensó mas, la beso con pasión, se deshizo de su bóxer, mientras la rodo bajo su cuerpo hirviente de deseo…

Solo ella despertaba en el ese tipo de pasiones sin reparo, sin conciencia, sin peros, sin contras…solo ella era capaz de convertirlo en ese hombre que el mismo desconocía.

La perfecta unión de sus labios hizo que cualquier maldito pensamiento se hiciera coherente en sus mentes.

La lengua de Darién rozaba con lentitud abrazadora los labios que ahora era de suave carmín en ella…

Serena sentía como su corazón no dejaba de martillar como un caballo desbocado…su piel ardía en deseo, inconscientemente abrió las piernas proporcionando que Darién pudiera jugar con ella.

Poso su mano grande en la entrada de ella, acariciándola con sus dedos, mientras probaba cuan húmeda estaba para poder recibirlo, nuevamente la beso con pasión mientras sus manos amasaban sus amplios senos, era una delicia de dama.

Se iría al infierno, pero en verdad ella era irresistible, dios era testigo de ello.

La penetro con suavidad, logrando que ella lanzara un pequeño grito de placer…la miro cerrar los ojos y suspirar con otra embestida…

La miro sin reparo ante cada reacción de su tibio cuerpo, su bello sonrosado en la piel más perfecta que el hubiere probado, en la piel que él hubiese degustado, la tomo por completo esa noche…la hizo su mujer una vez más, pero obtuvo algo que jamás le quitarían…su esencia…

En verdad madre…si claro que me muero de ganas por verte y conocer a mi hermano…te amo mama…-la rubia sonrió al ver a su amado en la puerta…

Pasa por favor…-dijo ella mientras Darién tomaba asiento en su oficina.

Bien, entonces me he de imaginar que tu madre se puso feliz porque viajaremos a Italia…-contesto el…

Si…dice que no puede creer que vaya a visitarla…-la rubia se quedo callada…-has dicho viajaremos a Italia…tu me acompañaras Darién…

Claro…no pretenderás abandonarme por dos largas semanas después de que me has hecho adicto a ti…o si…-contesto él con una amplia sonrisa.

La verdad es que me harías mas que feliz si estas a mi lado Darién…pero como nos veremos…-contesto la rubia pues ahí vivía la familia de Darién…y ella era un secreto.

Fácil…tengo un departamento cerca de donde vive tu familia…ahí nos quedaremos, podrás tener tu espacio y estar conmigo a la vez…la verdad es que no creo que y salga mucho…

En verdad…lo dices en serio Darién…-la rubia sentía emoción por que él estaría en ese país extraño a su lado.

Ambos sonrieron…- salieron a comer y regresaron de lo mas jovial posible…Mina la miro con una sonrisa…Algo pasaba y ella sabía…

Hola Serena, puedo pasar…-pregunto mina con una sonrisa mientras la otra rubia le decía que si…-

Me manda mi jefe para que si de favor puedes revisar estos contratos…-

Siéntate mina…claro…-la rubia le extendió el folder con los contratos…

Ahora si me dirás por que tienes esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja…-ahora era mina quien preguntaba.

La verdad…estoy contenta porque viajare a ver a mi madre a Italia y eso me hace sentirme más que bien…-reafirmo Serena pero la cara de Mina le hacía ver que no solo era es por lo que se sentía feliz.

No es solo eso verdad Serenita…-contesto con una cara de malicia Mina, logrando que ambas rieran por el hecho.

No te puedo ocultar nada…la verdad radica en que Darién me acompañara a este viaje y eso me hace muyyy feliz…-mina formo una perfecta o…dios santo asi que su relación no era un simple revolcón…ave maría…

Por dios Serena me haces pensar que mi jefe fuera otro hombre y no el hombre de negocios que tan solo con mencionar su nombre hace temblar a más de uno…-contesto con nerviosismo mina…

Pues asi es…yo también me sorprendí como tú lo has hecho mina…la verdad es que no me imagine que me acompañara…pero ahora es asi y debo de disfrutarlo…-contesto serena con una cara de ensoñación…

Mina puso una cara de pocos amigos…-Serena prométeme que te cuidaras mucho por favor…

La rubia se saco un poco de onda ante la reacción tan radical de mina…-pero porque me dices eso Mina, si creo que no podría estar más que segura con Darién y mi familia…-contesto ella.

Sí, pero prométemelo, es un país extraño y la verdad es que no conoces a la familia de el…por favor…-contesto la rubia.

En eso tienes razón, pero no te preocupes yo estaré mas que bien…-ambas siguieron trabajando con los contratos que Darién le había encargado.

Pero como es eso de que vas a Italia…?.- hasta donde se odias viajar para ese país…

Lo sé, pero tengo algunos negocios por atender asi que creo que te quedaras a cargo por estas 2 semanas que me voy…-Darién fingiría irse unos días antes a Italia para no levantar sospechas pero la verdad es que estaría en casa de Serena preparando todo para el viaje…-

Vaya que esa si es una sorpresa, pero en fin, cuenta conmigo para cubrirte…-

La cosa radica en mucho mas mi estimada Serena…-soltó con una sonrisa Seiya, el fiscal de distrito…

En ocasiones no me puedo creer que tú seas ese padre de familia tan dedicado…si me le hubieras dicho hacer algunos años atrás me reiría de ti Seiya.

Si…hasta yo mismo me sorprendo Serena, pero la verdad es que me siento bien siendo el padre que soy ahora mismo, la verdad es que creo que las cosas entre Kakyuu y yo son mejor que cuando éramos novios…

Pues tienen un ingrediente importante y con el cual no falla nada…amor…-Seiya sonrió por esa afirmación.

Esa es una parte Serenita, se ocupa más, somos como un equipo que complementa lo que al otro le falta…más o menos asi funciona.-contesto el pelinegro…

Pero dime…acaso es que a por fin tienes algún novio por el cual debas sonreír como lo haces y a mí no me mientas como a Yaten ehhh!...-completo la oración…

Dios, parece que mi vida privada está en boca de todos y yo ni siquiera lo sé…

Vamos no me cambies el tema, sabes que para Yaten eres como su hermana y se preocupa por ti eso es todo…además de que es mi primo y por supuesto que también me preocupas aunque te sorprendas...sé que en ocasiones solo coincidimos con las audiencias y en cosas de trabajo pero nos conocemos de siempre…

Bueno desde la universidad…-confirmo Serena, sonriente…-

Por dios…sí que eres un hueso difícil de roer referente a tu vida privada…no es asi Serena…

Si…mira estoy saliendo con alguien pero no es nada serio, digo un par de citas, apenas nos conocemos…eso es todo, por lo que Yaten hace tanto escándalo…

Y se puede saber quién es sin tanto misterio…-la rubia negó con la cabeza…

Bueno…ni hablar parece que sacarte la verdad es peor que hacer confesar a un criminal…bueno solo cuídate por favor cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites…-

Gracias y saluda a Kakyuu de mi parte por favor Seiya…-ambos se despidieron, la rubia caminaba mirando su reloj, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y necesitaba pasar a comprar algunas cosas…

Beryl se percato de la presencia de la rubia y la verdad es que deseaba saber si era verdad que ella era la nueva conquista de Chiba como se rumoraba en todos lados donde la gente chismosa hablaba.

Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa encontrarme con Serena Tsukino, la gerente de jurídico en Chibas…-la ironía era más que notoria en la voz de la sensual pelirroja…

Metalia…-contesto en seco Serena, la verdad es que no la toleraba para nada, pero ese recinto merecía respeto y ante todo ella era una profesional.

Si…asi es…-contesto Beryl…-me han llegado ciertos rumores de que tu…digamos asi…eres la mujer que calienta la cama de Darién Chiba y creo que lo has hecho tan bien que ahora ya te ha contratado…pero deseo ver cuánto tiempo te darás gusto querida…

Serena sintió mucha vergüenza por las palabras venenosas que esa zorra le lanzaba…- es un gusto verte a ti también Beryl, pero la verdad es que no se dé que hablas…-contesto la rubia.

Vaya que eres estúpida Serena…tú crees que Darién Chiba el magnate hombre de negocios es de esos tipos que se comprometen, que se mudan a tu casa por solo estar abrazándote noche tras noche, que te compra flores y regalos caros porque te ama…el no es ese tipo de hombre…

Darién Chiba es la clase de hermoso semental, que se sabe atractivo y poderoso, que consigue a la mujer que desea a costa de cualquier cosa…que posee y absorbe todo lo que un mujer como cualquiera de nosotras desee darle y después de que obtuvo todo lo que siempre deseo….llega el tiempo y se acaba todo…

Serena estaba impávida ante la declaración que la pelirroja le lanzaba, si bien ella sabía que ellos tuvieron una relación nunca se imagino cuan profunda era.

Solo bastaría para que conocieras a su hermana Setsuna Chiba para que sepas que clase de personas son querida…escucha algo jamás…créemelo jamás encajaras con ellos…jamás y en verdad lamento romper tu suave corazón, porque veo que en tus ojos que lo amas…

Pero toma fuerza de donde puedas Serena, en serio, porque Darién Chiba te va a destrozar…a mi me ardio mucho porque perdí una vida cómoda con el…pero antes de mi hubo muchas mas, recuerda que la información es la mayor herramienta…piénsalo bien nena y espero que no te vaya mal…

Serena literalmente se había quedado muda, todas esas palabras eran verdad, lo sabía por la expresión tan agria de Beryl…

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos…pero la miro nuevamente de frente…-lo bueno es que tienes juventud y belleza, que puedes aprovechar al máximo, nunca te conformes con lo que la vida te da de manera fácil, siempre ve por lo complicado y consíguelo…espero que te sirva lo que a mí me paso de lección…se que eres una chica buena y más de uno deseara convertirte en su princesa.

Sin más siguió su camino, Serena se quedo analizando cada una de las palabras que ella le había dicho…si fuera otro hombre…esa frase la había escuchado dos veces en ese día…tenía que buscar en internet…

Pero de que le serviría…de nada…Darién estaba con ella y eso era lo que condenadamente importaba en ese momento…

Hola Serena…-una voz conocida hizo girarse, la agradable Michiru Tenouh…

Michiru que gusto verte…-ambas se dieron un abrazo por tan agradable encuentro.

A mí también me da gusto verte…pero mujer parece que has visto un fantasma….te sientes mal…

No…porque lo dices…-contesto Serena.

Pues solo porque estas mas blanca que un papel, pero que te parece si nos tomamos un café si no tienes prisa…-

Sí, claro…-ambas entraron al café gourmet un exclusivo lugar, Serena se dio cuenta de que ahora no salía de lugares caros.

Tomaron lugar y ordenaron…el ambiente era más que agradable y noto como la mirada de algunos hombres atractivos se dirigían a ella.-

Dime como te has sentido con tu nuevo trabajo, bueno no tan nuevo ya han pasado varios meses…-dijo Michiru.

La verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo, anteriormente solo llevaba demandas y algunos casos necesarios, pero ahora hago más cosas, imagínate tan solo el mes pasado viaje 5 veces a San Francisco y dos a New York…

En verdad es que es cansado…recuerdo cuando empecé a trabajar, nunca ajustaba el tiempo para nada…-dijo con mirada ensoñadora la peli azul.

Vaya, en ocasiones me pregunto si tendré la suerte de tener a mi lado a un esposo asi como el que tú tienes Michiru…-contesto Serena con melancolía.

Vaya…hasta hace algunos meses no te interesaban los hombres y ahora me sales con esto…-completo Michiru.

Pues no estás muy errada, pero me he dado cuenta de que en verdad es agradable tener una familia y es necesario…me encantaría casarme al estilo romántico y convertirme en madre…algún día…

Espero que pronto llegue a tu vida el hombre que necesitas en verdad lo deseo de corazón Serena…-contesto Michiru…

Gracias, pero dime y tu como vas…-contesto la rubia mientras ambas sonreían.

Pues digamos que seré mama…-ambas se rieron por la agradable noticia…

Por dios…muchas felicidades Michiru, y como lo ha tomado Haruka.-pregunto Serena.

Pues con mucha alegría, he de confesarte que me sorprendió de sobremanera su reacción.

Entonces deseaba ser padre…muchas felicidades y como van con los síntomas, recuerdo que Gil, el esposo de mi madre era el que vomitaba y tenía antojos…

Pues asi esta Haru, eso sí un poco enfadoso, nada le parece, pero bien…-el teléfono de ella sonó…-si no te preocupes ya voy a casa...ok…si…yo igual…bye…

La rubia bebía de su capuchino vainilla…-Serena desearía seguir platicando contigo, pero Haruka salió temprano y está en casa…ya te imaginaras…

Compréndelo Michiru…desea protegerlos…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía.

Lo sé…bueno déjame pagar y…-

No es necesario yo invito el café…- ambas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo…-

Cuídate mucho Serena…-la rubia asintió nuevamente, tenia días en especial escuchando esa frase…

Se sentó y comenzó a analizar la palabras que Beryl le había soltado…dios era tan complicado todo…

Sintió como alguien tomaba asiento y se percato de los ojos aqua mas hermosos que había mirado nunca…Diamante…

Que hace una mujer tan bella sola en este café…-pregunto el peliplata…

Hola Diamante, estaba con Michiru Tenouh, ella se acaba de ir…-contesto la rubia.

Si me toco saludarla hace un rato, pero bueno como te fue ahora…-una buena pregunta.

Bien, creo que ha sido un día mas que pesado con mucho trabajo pero dentro de todo excelente…pero que haces por estos rumbos…-pregunto la rubia.

Quede de verme con una persona, pero al parecer no ha llegado…-contesto el peliplata mientras miraba a la puerta…- claro esta porque he llegado un tanto más temprano.

Ok, que bueno que te veo fíjate que Darién me dio la oportunidad de irme de vacaciones adelantadas, digamos que me iré a Italia a visitar a mi madre y a conocer a mi nuevo hermano…-el peliplata alzo la ceja en modo de interrogación.

Pues espero que sea un viaje agradable para ti….-contesto Diamante tratando de ocultar la decepción de la verdad que deseaba no saber desde hace algunos meses…ella y Darién eran pareja…

El peliplata sonrió de medio lado, sabía que había perdido la partida desde hacía mucho pero su amigo no era la persona adecuada para ella…pero el no podría hacer nada y en verdad lo lamentaba.

Cuídate Serena y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme…me despido por que ya llego mi cita…-el peliplata se levanto y se despidió de la rubia, quien se percato de que su reunión era con una guapa mujer…

Que complicado le resultaba esto del amor…era tan complejo tener una relación interpersonal…suspiro ante la verdad…

* * *

Hola lamento no actualizar tan rápido como deseara pero perdi mi clave y fue un show…espero les agrade la historia esta muy pronto a salir la verdad…gracias por sus comentarios y saludos…


	14. ITALIA

**CAPITULO 14**

**ITALIA**

Serena se percató de que la mujer con la que ahora charlaba amenamente Diamante era una mujer muy fina…jamás ella podría ser como esa chica…negó con la cabeza un par de veces, ya que de nada le servía atormentarse.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro entro a su Mansión en la cual no habitaba desde hacía 1 mes completo…la recepción era como siempre en completo silencio...

Buenas tardes señor…-saludo con pleitesía el mayordomo.

Buenas tardes, quería checar como estaban las cosas aquí…-contesto Darién.

Sin novedades amo…-contesto el frio George…en verdad se preguntaba como había sobrevivido a toda esa soledad…

Vengo por mi maleta, saldré a Italia por algunos días, espero que todo siga en perfecto orden…

Sr., se ha estado comunicando…-comento el mayordomo ante la fría mirada de Darién quien comprendió perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Gracias George estaré en mi despacho, podríasprepararme la maleta por favor….-el mayordomo asintió mientras el pelinegro entraba a ese lugar…

Se sentó y comenzó analizar cada uno de los pasajes que tenía pendientes…un viaje a Italia no era el mejor tiempo para hacerlo pero Serena…

Sonrió al evocar su nombre, jamás se imaginó que una mujer tan frágil como ella pondría su mundo de cabeza en especial en tan poco tiempo, desconocía que sería del futuro…pero de algo estaba seguro no seríafácil dejarla ir…

No despertar con ella en brazos le traía a su mente una terrible soledad…

Santo cielo creo que es más que importante llevar eso mama…ok…yo también mama…pronto…bye...-Serena colgo el telefono y se sentia mas que feliz pronto veria a su madre y conoceria a su nuevo hermano.

Santo cielo quien iba a pensar que su madre nuevamente tendría un feliz matrimonio y menos que se estrenaría como madre nuevamente…

Asimilo que debería de ir acomodando su maleta y seleccionando su ropa…dios en menos de una semana estaría en compañía de su familia y lo mejor con Darién…lo amaba tanto que no podría pensar en una separación siquiera.

Buenos días Serena…cómo te sientes…?.-Mina estaba contenta de ver a su ahora amiga regocijante por el próximo viaje.

La verdad es que estoy nerviosa…sabes como si algo fuera a pasar pero feliz, veré a mi madre después de tantos meses…-ambas sonrieron.

Que piensas hacer durante tu viaje a Italia Darién Chiba…-la pregunta del millón.

Nada en especial…-contesto el pelinegro mientras encendía su computadora.

Ella no lo sabe verdad…?.- Darién observo a Diamante sabia de que hablaba específicamente pero no era de su incumbencia.

No sé a qué te refieres con eso Diamante, pero no tengo intención de hacer las cosas mal…-ambos se miraban en forma de reto.

Lo espero…por que perder a una joya tan preciada como esa puede que te cambie la vida y te aseguro que hacemos varios interesados…resuelve ese lio…-le dijo Diamante mientras salía de la oficina.

Darién aspiro fuertemente ahora estaba claro Diamante Black estaría ahí en cualquier error que cometiera con Serena Tsukino.

Pero nada saldría mal, tenía todo calculado fríamente, la llevaría a lugares específicos en horas idóneas para que ella no se viera afectada, lo más seguro es que tal vez ella desearía estar con su familia…eso esperaba.

Que tal tu día Serena…-saludo con una sonrisa Diamante, vaya que ese hombre era bastante atractivo.

Ya sabes llena de cosas por revisar pero nada en especial…-contesto Serena.

Me he de imaginar que estas contenta por el viaje que harás a Italia, pero ya has ido anteriormente…-pregunto el peliplata.

Sí, pero estaba muy pequeña mi padre aun vivía…-contesto ella con una mirada melancólica.

Sabes tu cara se me hace muy conocida, no tienes familia en Rusia…lo que pasa es que creo que he visto tu cara en otro lugar.-contesto diamante intrigado.

Rusia…mmm…tal vez a mi abuela materna Serenity Rupert, ella era Rusa…-

Tu abuela era la vieja Serenity…por dios es verdad eres identica a ella.

No me digas que la conociste…eso si seria mas que una sorpresa…pero como…-Serena se sentia entusiasta, si bien su abuela habia sido una mujer dura con su madre, era la mujer mas tierna que jamas hubiera conocido.

Lo que pasa es que como sabes, nosotros somos rusos, viviamos en la capital, tu madre formaba parte del consejo donde mi abuela tambien trabajaba, asi que eran amigas, cuando la visitabamos ella estaba ahí…pero si que eres su vivo retrato…

Si, mi madre siempre me lo dijo…incluso vi fotos de ella cuando era joven y la verdad si me parezco mucho…aunque lo que me falta es el carácter…-contesto con una sonrisa.

Tu fuiste a visitarla a Rusia, algunas vez, siempre me dio la impresión de que era una mujer sola…-contesto Diamante.

No, mi madre y ella se pelearon antes de que ella viniera a Norteamérica, pero la cosa no paro tan bien, creo que fue peor cuando decidió casarse con mi padre…la verdad es que no se mucho, mi madre casi no me habla de mi abuela, se qué tiempo antes de morir ellas se reconciliaron yo hablaba con ella por teléfono y después vi a mi madre llorar mucho, obviamente siendo una niña no sabes que sucede…

Yo si acudí a su funeral…era una excelente mujer, mi abuela y ella eran muy unidas.

Yo quisiera haberlo hecho pero obviamente no estábamos en condiciones de algo de esa magnitud, le dejo a mi madre las propiedades, pero no supe que ha pasado, creo que sería bueno preguntarle ahora que me toque ir a visitarla.-completo la rubia.

Mira, tal vez deberías de moverte si tu plan es no estar en Rusia, sería bueno que las vendieras, además su casa estaba ubicada en un excelente barrio como dicen acá…-ambos rieron por el modismo usado.

Cuántos años tienes viviendo aquí Diamante….?.-el peliplata se sentó.

Pues tengo aproximadamente 10 años, como fijo aquí, pero la verdad radica que me la he pasado viajando durante toda mi vida, me establezco en todos lados, pero la realidad radica en que me encantaría estar en Rusia…-sonrió con melancolía.

Pues tal vez mas adelante puede que vivas allá…pero eso si con mucho frio….-ambos rieran pues sabía que era la verdad…

Darién bajo y se percato de la risa de ambos, sintió una punzada de celos, si bien Diamante era un perfecto caballero sabia que él estaba interesado, pero con el plan que tenia lógicamente no fallaría, Serena estaría con el…cuanto tiempo ni siquiera lo había pensado…

Espero no interrumpir, pero quisiera que me dijeras que ha pasado con los contratos que te solicite…-soltó Darién sacando de la burbuja creada entre Dante y Sere.

Que tal, si ya los tengo estaba por subir…-contesto Serena mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que el caballeroso peliplata.

Perfecto, será mejor que me vaya tengo una cita con el consulado…un placer como siempre Serena, amigo espero que no la hagas trabajar de mas…-el peliplata salió de la oficina, dejando a un Darién molesto, por más que deseara controlarse no podía evitarlo.

Dios…en ocasiones quisiera tenerte solo para mi…-soltó Darién ante la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

Por qué dices eso…sabes que solo estoy contigo y solo tú eres lo más importante para mi…-soltó Serena, mientras ambos se abrazaban…

Creo que será mejor que dejemos esto para más tarde porque no podre resistirme y terminare haciendo el amor aquí en el escritorio…

La rubia se tiño de rojo desde la raíz del pelo, ese tipo de comentarios sin querer la encendían…

Si, será mejor que veamos los contratos si quieres subimos y…-sin tanto aviso el pelinegro se unió en un beso apasionado que saco de cualquier pensamiento lógico a Serena Tsukino efectivamente esa mujer que se jactaba de ser la más profesional de su generación…

Sera mejor que nos ahorremos todo esto…no quisiera dar un espectáculo…-comento la rubia sacando de cualquier ensoñación al pelinegro.

Perfecto en todo caso vamos para seguir con el trabajo…-ambos estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando.

Durante el trayecto a casa, el pelinegro no había dicho mucho…-dime que comentaban tu y Diamante que los tenía tan sonrientes…

No me vas a decir que estas nuevamente celoso verdad…?.- Darién solo sonrió.

No…-claramente mintió pero la verdad es que esa clase de sentimientos no podrían formar parte de su vida.

Diamante me comentaba que siempre le he recordado a alguien y sin querer le dije que tal vez conocería a mi abuela Serenity.

Pero por qué conocería a tu abuela…-dijo el pelinegro.

Lo que pasa es que mi abuela materna vivía en Rusia…-contesto Serena.

Eso no lo sabía, pensé que tu familia era nativa de aquí.-

La verdad es que la familia de mi padre sí, pero mi madre no…es una historia que no comprendo yo tampoco muy bien pero ella nació en Rusia y se vino a estudiar acá, como sabemos Diamante también es de allá y por azares del destino conoció a mi abuela.-completo ella.

Vaya esa sí que es una sorpresa…en un par de ocasiones me comento que tu rostro le parecía conocido, pero nunca le hice caso…-contesto el pelinegro.

Sabes estoy más que nerviosa por el viaje…ya partiremos y no se…-contesto la rubia.

Todo saldrá de maravilla princesa…- se dieron un suave beso mientras llegaban a la casa de Serena que ahora era como de ambos.

Darién miraba dormir a Serena entre sus brazos, era una belleza y la verdad es que no sabía cómo manejar todos esos sentimientos que tenia por ella, pero no podía hacer nada mas…casarse aun no estaba en sus planes…pero qué demonios deseaba hacer en todo caso…

Tan esperado viaje había llegado, los pendientes en la oficina habían quedado resueltos, Darién como había acordado se fingiría irse unos días antes, claro estaba que no.

Bueno creo que es todo lo que llevare Yaten…-la rubia en si estaba más que nerviosa, el peliplata se había ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto y la verdad radicaba en que nadie entraba a casa de ella, no invitaba a nadie por que no deseaba que se dieran cuenta de que compartía la vida con otro hombre, lo peor del caso es que todo mundo lo sabía y por lo tanto Yaten también.

Recientemente se le había ocurrido ir a visitarla había comprando esos roles de canela que tanto le fascinaban, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que de esa casa salía nada menos que Darién Chiba con un pants y playera, salió para correr, sin más estaciono el coche alejado de la casa y espero un poco, al rato salió la rubia sacando la basura, después rego las plantas…espero sentada un rato y se metió a la casa.

Sintió un poco de decepción por la situación que su casi hermana atravesaría, sabía que hombres como el usaban mujeres de manera desechable.

Lo peor estaba en que ella lo sabía y se lo había permitido, sin duda ser idiota ya formaba parte de la vida de ella, siendo que de primera mano ella misma sabia como había acabo Beryl, claro estaba que no era el mismo tipo de mujer…

Pero tampoco comprendía el por qué un tipo con tanto dinero como el aceptaba vivir en un lugar de media clase…tal vez entre gente que no lo reconocería a la primera, pero lo cierto estaba en que su trato con ella era diferente.

Seguro estaba que con Beryl o ninguna mas aceptaría vivir en un lugar asi…de pronto el pelinegro regreso la rubia le sonreía ampliamente, se unieron en un beso, ambos platicaban amenamente y sonreían…había visto mas…

Ok, igual le doy vueltas a la casa y te llamo por cualquier cosa como ves…?.-dijo Yaten.

Si claro, creo que podría sentirme menos preocupaba…muchas gracias no se qué haría sin ti Yaten…-salieron de la casa y partieron al aeropuerto, obviamente Serena no sabía qué hacer como explicarle que no tenía un boleto de avión…la verdad era que viajaría en el jet junto con Darién, este le había dicho que le dijera a medias la verdad.

Bueno hemos llegado, déjame acompañarte…-bajaron del auto y la llevo para el pesado del equipaje.

Hasta aquí llegue…solo espero que lo que estás haciendo ahora no te cause dolor en el futuro Serena Tsukino…si algo malo te hace ese que tanto proteges házmelo saber, porque pienso partirle la crisma en un dos por tres…sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y siempre estaré para ti…-

La rubia se dio cuenta de que lo que tanto se aferraba por ocultar en cierta manera había sido descubierto, se sintió llenar de vergüenza, por dios amaba a un hombre, pero tampoco era casado, eso no era pecado…pero…él era un don Juan, eso lo hacia un pecador.

Lamento esto Yaten pero la verdad es que no considero que amar a un hombre sea pecado…espero que seas un poco más abierto de mente y verdad me apoyes…

Siempre contaras conmigo, pero no creo que el específicamente sea el hombre que te mereces Serena…tu eres una mujer en verdad vale la pena convertir en señora…yo te quiero como a la hermana que tengo en Italia y no quiero que te sientas mal…cuídate…-

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo…ella sabía que no la juzgaría pero siempre se preocuparía por su bienestar…

Camino a prisa no deseaba hacer esperar a Darién, arribo el avión con una gran sonrisa…-

Pensé que no llegarías, me tenías muy preocupado princesa paso algo malo con tu hermano…-completo Darién con un aire de disgusto.

Nada, solo que Yaten me acompaño y nos entretuvimos platicando sobre algunas cosas que deseaba le dijera a su padre…-completo Serena mientras Darién la abrazaba.

Bueno creo que es todo…será mejor que me saludes como dios manda…-se unieron en un dulce beso…-no vuelvas a hacerme esto Serena.

Que…?.-contesto con una sonrisa la rubia mientras se acaramelaba entre sus brazos.

No dormir entre mis brazos créeme que en verdad te eche de menos…-la rubia sonreía contenta deseaba más un te extrañe amor mío…pero algo era algo.

Sin más el piloto anuncio que deberían tomar asiento y partieron hacia Italia…

La rubia se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras Darién sudaba frio, sabía perfectamente que ir a Italia se presentaba contra su peor enemigo que podría destruir lo que tanto él deseaba y ansiaba tener a su lado…

Meció levemente a Serena mientras ella, fue abriendo los ojos le sonrió…era tan bello ese hombre y lo amaba…

Bienvenida a Italia…- ella sonrio y miro los verdes campos y el sol tan brillante como nunca…dios era asi de hermoso como lo recordaba…

* * *

hola espero pronto subir los capitulos siguientes gracias por leerme...


	15. REENCUENTROS

**CAPITULO 15**

**REENCUENTROS**

Al llegar a Italia Serena se miraba rebosante de alegría…su amplia sonrisa decía más que mil palabras anhelaba llegar con su madre y fundirse en un abrazo asi mismo decirle que había encontrado al hombre de su vida de sus sueños y que era muy feliz.

Subieron al auto…un hermoso mercedes, las maletas estaban listas y vuala, serena guardaba en su mente cada monumento que veía, creaba notas mentales de cada explicación que Darién le daba.

El también creaba recuerdos de ella, de su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos ensoñadores…parecía una esponja preguntando el porqué de cada cosa, jamás había sentido tanto gozo en explicarle a una persona cosas tan insignificantes de su tierra natal.

Llegaron al apartamento y ella subió con cuidado, pero no pasaría nada serian unas vacaciones esplendidas en Italia, de eso estaba el seguro.

Bueno pues bienvenida a tu casa en Italia…- dijo Darién mientras la rubia entraba al departamento en verdad era una belleza, el estilo era clásico un piso de madera bellamente reluciente, deseaba descalzarse y caminar sobre el…

El pelinegro la acompaño a cada pequeño rincón, la recamara era también una belleza, decorada con exquisito gusto…en verdad estaba más que maravillada de tanta belleza…

En verdad creo que la persona que ha decorado este lugar tiene un excelente gusto y ojo…por dios cada esquina cada detalle cada habitación…es hermoso…-dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa.

Es un gusto que te encante esta todo para ti…-contesto con una amplia sonrisa…se sentó en un sillón y cargo a Serena en sus piernas…-

Bueno y dime que es lo que quieres que hagamos…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Pues primero darnos un baño y después…-serena lo beso con ímpetu y pasión.

Los besos subieron de tono y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Darién levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama que compartirían noche tras noche…

La beso con pasión, la desvistió con paciencia, su piel era tan suave, tan tersa, limpia y con su inconfundible aroma a rosas…

Los días más maravillosos que había podido tener en su sombría y vacía vida esa pequeña mujer le había proporcionado más de lo que nunca pudiera haber tenido.

Beso su cuello con delicadeza, absorbió su aroma, lamio con delicadeza sus sonrosados pezones, mientras masajeaba con sus diestras manos esos bellos montículos…

Guardaba en su mente cada gemido, cada suspiro que en ella originaba, la atrajo contra su propia piel, la acaricio con vehemencia…

Se sentía tan duro como ningún otro día, la deseaba con ardiente pasión…con ardiente necesidad…recorrió con suaves besos su piel ardiente y acaricio de manera intima su tersos pliegues…

Sentía su palpitar su humedad…su necesidad…aspiraba su necesidad de ser poseía…

El pelinegro no lo resistió por mucho más, la penetro con mucha pasión, Serena solo atino a levantar las piernas mientras él la llenaba por completo…

Dios era tan agradable estar asi con ella, sentía como su cuerpo embonaba perfectamente su tamaño encajaba con ella quien parecía muy menudita…

Dios Serena me vuelves loco…-sus ritmos se fueron acelerando poco a poco, le encantaba sentir sus seños firmes contra su velludo pecho…

Era una sensación deliciosa el vaivén de dos cuerpos desnudos una magnifica sensación…

Serena grito de placer cuando Darién inicio una caricia intima acompañada de un movimiento de placer…su orgasmo lo guardo como un recuerdo invaluable el primero de tantos orgasmos que le proporcionaría en esa su tierra natal…pero el primero era muy especial para el…

La vio sonrosarse intensamente, apretarlo de tal manera que sin poder resistirlo mas también se corrió con ella y alcanzo un intenso orgasmo.

Estoy muy contenta espero que mi madre se sienta tan feliz como yo…-dijo Serena mientras terminaba de arreglarse para ir al encuentro tan esperado…-

Darién disfrutaba de verla tan feliz…-Darién por que no me acompañas con mi madre…

El pelinegro sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta…-no creo que sea lo más adecuado Serena.

Si…está bien, creo que estoy lista….-contesto ella sin poder ocultar lo que su expresiva mirada decía, tristeza…eso le dolía en el alma a Darién…le quemaba por dentro lo menos de que deseaba era hacerla sentir mal…pero pronto muy pronto las cosas serian como él esperaba.

Partieron a rumbo a la nueva casa de Ikuko y Greg…-bueno te dejare aquí la casa es esa que esta enfrente…-darien señalo una pintoresca casa…

Que harás mientras…-pregunto la rubia…

Tengo mucho por resolver, pero no te preocupes por mi pasare por ti antes de las 9, deseo llevarte a un restaurant que te encantara.

Perfecto aquí estaré esperándote Darién…te amo…-él se quedo como una estatua y solo sintió el roce de los labios de ella…se despidió y la miro cruzar la calle, para entrar al bello jardín y después a la casa… se dio cuenta de que una bella mujer la abrazaba con mucho amor…sin duda esa era su madre…ahora comprendía porque serena era tan bella y con un corazón de oro.

Después de unos besos cariñosos al fin entraron a la casa…el aun a su pesar deseaba quedarse con ella, lo único que podía hacer era ir a realizar sus pendientes…

Por dios hija estas hermosa…santa madre parecería que tendría años sin verte mi niña hermosa…-dijo Ikuko emocionada al tener a su retoño entre sus brazos…

Yo también te extrañe tanto mama…-después de meses ahora al fin se reencontraban..

Pasa hija, pasa para que saludes a Rini que no para de preguntar por ti y greg…-ambas entraron contentas…

Por dios mama todo es tan elegante…creo que te haz lucido con la decoración…-dijo Serena con alegría mientras miraba la casa.

Pero que tenemos por estos rumbos…cuanta mujer bella llena mi casa…-dijo Greg con una sonrisa…

Hola…-Serena se unió en un abrazo con ese hombre que la amaba como un padre y que le había devuelto la felicidad a su madre que tanto necesitaba.

Hija que bueno que nos visitas es una alegría inmensa tu madre no paraba de pedirle a dios para verte nuevamente…-dijo el apuesto caballero.

Lo siento madre hubiera deseado venir antes pero la verdad radica en que me envolví en el trabajo y pues hubiera deseado venir mucho antes de lo previsto pero no pude…pero bueno ahora estoy aquí para conocer a mi nuevo hermanito…-contesto la rubia.

Vaya pensé que jamás vendrías a visitar a tu familia en especial a mi…-dijo Setsuna la hermana mayor de Darién.

Ciertamente no me es grato venirte a visitar, pero es mejor venir contigo a tener que ir con mi padre…-contesto Darién.

Dime qué quieres…ya lo sé saber de mi padre…bien pues él está bien con su vida tan simple de siempre…asi de fácil…yo por mi parte estoy contenta mi esposo y mis hijos creo que es todo…-contesto secamente la atractiva mujer.

Sabes algo siempre venir con mi familia hace que atesore los recuerdos uno a uno…-contesto Darien con frialdad.

Vamos Darien lamento sinceramente que las cosas entre nuestra familia estén asi sabemos que todos crecimos separados y la vida en si la hemos hecho cada uno de nosotros a nuestra forma, tu por tu parte vives entre Italia y America.-

Es verdad y creo que es donde me quedare de manera permanente…-contesto el pelinegro…-

La verdad es que creo que lamento decirte que no es verdad tu lugar es aquí tienes tres grandes razones aunque lo niegues y no te agrade más que a mí pero es asi…-contesto Setsuna.

Por dios Darién Chiba en mi casa ese sí que es un honor…pero vamos dame un abrazo hermano…-soltó Roger Tomoe, el esposo de Setsuna que a pesar de las distancias entre hermanos el sinceramente lo apreciaba.

Ambos se saludaron con gusto…-por dios hombre te ves diferente, dime que estás haciendo para verte asi de joven, creo que los años no pasan en ti…-completo con una amplia sonrisa Tomoe.

Setsuna lo miro atentamente y si había algo diferente en el…no podría ser amor…pero…alguna vez vio ese brillo en sus ojos…

Me he tomado unas vacaciones antes de venir y me han sentado de maravilla, pero sin duda mi secreto asi seguirá siendo un secreto…-ambos rieron pues Tomoe entendía que le decía entre líneas y eso eran mujeres.

Perfecto, pero toma asiento creo que a los chicos les encantara saber de ti…-contesto Tomoe con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Me da gusto ver que están bien…-contesto Darién mientras un silencio incomodo penetro a los tres.

Bien, pues creo que debes asistir a la cena benéfica que tendremos el viernes que te parece, es formal como siempre pero apoyaremos ahora una excelente causa.-comento Tomoe.

No creo que sea una buena idea, veras tengo algunos planes por llevar a cabo…-contesto Darien.

Eso ya se que significa una mujer…por dios Darien es la fiesta de caridad de la familia Chiba y es necesaria tu presencia…no quisieramos vernos involucrados es un chisme de farandula por tus relaciones.-completo Setsuna en forma ironica.

Lo que en mi vida privada concierna no es de tu incumbencia, jamas lo ha sido no es verdad Setsuna…-contesto Darien…

Lo se Darien y ocasiones creo que no he hecho mucho por defenderte, pero espero que comprendas que tampoco tenia muchas opciones…-confirmo ella con un dejo de tristeza.

Bien pues no se si pueda confirmarte…me dio gusto verlos, espero que sigan bien…-contesto Darien mientras se levantaba.

Perfecto, espero que nos acompañes creo que tu presencia en verdad seria bien recibida…-completo Tomoe.

Creo que seria bueno que asistieras, la familia Chiba se mostraria mas unida que nunca.-confirmo Setsuna, mientras Darien solo atinaba a sonreir de medio lado.

Nos vemos…-el pelinegro salio de la casa de su hermana con un tanto de molestia, nunca sus encuentros eran de lo mas agradable, vagamente recordaba que mantenia una buena relacion con ella cuando eran mas jovenes ahora…simplemente las cosas no eran de lo mas cordial entre ellos y eso era por que cuando mas habia necesitado de su hermana ella se esfumo.

Dios santo es hermoso mama…mira se parece a ti…-dijo Serena, viendo a su pequeño hermano con el cabellito peliazul como el de su madre…

Si…creo que se parece mucho a mi…-dijo con orgullo la bella dama.

Bien pero, dime como te haz sentido aquí en Italia…-la pregunta del millon.

Mira la verdad es que es una ciudad muy tranquila, me encanta, aunque extraño mucho norteamerica…pero sobre todo te echo de menos hija…quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, la verdad es que no asimilo mucho nuestra distancia…-contesto con una lagrima.

Ohh…mama, yo tambien te he hechado de menos pero lo cierto es que tengo un trabajo excelente y…-la rubia se sonrojo…

No…lo sabia…sentia que algo pasaba ese brillo especial que tienes…pero dime quien es, como te trata, cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo…-dijo ikuko arrebatadamente.

La verdad es que aun estamos conociendonos…-dijo Serena tratando de mentir…se sentia culpable por que a su madre nunca le mentia…pero…

Bueno si no me tienes confianza no hay problema…-se hizo un silencio incomodo entre las dos…-sabes hija la verdad es que siempre he tenido la culpa por quererte tratar como una niña asustada y la verdad es que ahora se que eres una mujer hecha y derecha…

No quiero ocultarte nada, pero la verdad ni yo misma se que pase con el…lo unico que si quiero que sepas es que creo que me he enamorado y me siento correspondida mama…tal vez con el tiempo las cosas entre los dos den un paso adelante…-contesto la rubia mientras su madre solo atino a abrazarla.

Te amo hija y estoy feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme, por cierto donde dejaste las maletas…-pregunto Ikuko.

En el departamento mama…-contesto ella con una sonrisa…

En el Departamento…?...si aquí puedes quedarte perfectamente en el cuarto de Ri…ni…-ambas sonrieron…-dios en ocasiones se me olvida que eres adulta, si creo que necesitas tu espacio, por eso te fuiste a vivir sola.

No te preocupes mama, yo estare muy bien…la empresa tiene un departamento cerca de la plaza y la verdad es que es bastante comodo, lo cierto es que fue un favor personal del dueño…-completo la rubia.

Vaya, que bien…bueno pues que te parece si bajamos espero que rini ya haya llegado se pondra feliz de verte hija…-dijo Ikuko mientras sonreian.

Serena se despidido de su madre y salio para encontrarse con Darien, quien parecia hacerla de chofer para destantear a la familia de la rubia.

Cuidate hija, cualquier cosa nos marcas…-grito Ikuko mientras Serena se despedia con un simple adios…

Ya en el coche que estaba polarizado…-como te fue princesa con tu mama…-pregunto Darien quien se sentia usado cuando el la habia hecho de chofer de nadie…pero Serena era Serena.

Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto Darien, muchas gracias por esto la verdad es que extrañaba a mi madre, por supuesto que supo al instante que me vio que estaba enamorada…como ves…?.-dijo Serena mientras lo abrazaba detrás del asiento.

Y que te pregunto de mi…?.-la verdad es que lo intrigaba el hecho de tener una suegra.

Lo tipico, que cuanto tiempo teniamos juntos, cuantos años tenias, a que te dedicabas, como me tratabas, si era en serio nuestra relacion…-esta ultima pregunta origino el estress en el pelinegro.

Y que le contestaste a tu mama…-pregunto el pelinegro con zozobra.

Que estaba enamorada y que las cosas entre los dos estaban bien…-contesto la rubia mientras le besaba la mejilla y en verdad lo amaba.

Llegaron al departamento, ansiosos de amarse, la cena quedo en el olvido…

Por cierto queria decirte que tengo un evento el viernes, algo con un socio…no creo que tengas ningun problema en que llegue tarde princesa…-pregunto Darien quien habia resuelto acudir a la cena de gala de los Chiba.

No…diviertete creo que trabajas mucho ademas no habra problema lo mas seguro es que no salga de la casa de mi madre siempre el viernes es de chicas…podemos reunirnos en la mañana…-dijo Serena de manera casual.

No…yo me desocupo temprano y a las 11 paso por ti, no me gusto dormir separado de ti…-dijo Darien sorprendiedo a Serena.

Ok…entonces asi quedamos…-se unieron en un beso que desemfreno la pasion nuevamente, dios no se cansaba de hacerle el amor a esa mujer, todo en ella era suave, era calido y ahora siempre que la poseia ella le juraba amor…eso lo hacia desconectarse de cualquier pensamiento logico….

Dios en verdad esto es hermoso mama…-contesto Serena mientras miraba el camafeo perteneciente a su abuela Serenity.

Si…siempre me encanto y creo que seria bueno que tu lo conservaras hija…me cuesta dejar algo tan propio, pero yo estoy haciendo una nueva vida y esto creo que es parte del pasado…-dijo con un suspiro.

Mama, jamas me contaste por que no regresaste a Rusia…-pregunto Serena.

Creo que ahora comprenderas bien, lo cierto es que yo recibi una beca para estudiar en Norteamerica y me sentia mas que dichosa con la noticia mis padres como lo sabes eran divorciados y tu abuelo Yerick, se habia mudado a Texas, pero nunca mantuvimos una buena relacion, jamas le pude perdonar el hecho de engañar a mi madre, siempre lo culpe de su amargura…pero lo cierto es que tarde comprendi que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Mama, mi abuelo y tu aun no se reconcilian…-pregunto Serena, ya que sabia que su abuelo aun vivia lozanamente, claro estaba que habia formado otra familia y por supuesto que ellas no entraban en su circulo.

No…creo que el rehizo su vida y no quiere saber nada de su pasado…pero no lo culpo…-completo Ikuko con ternura.

Pero entonces porque…-insistio Serena.

Me pelee con tu abuela por que me habia comprometido con un caballero ingles que no conocia, hice mis maletas y le dije que nunca le perdonaria eso…asi que me vine a America y despues de algun tiempo ese hombre me busco, pero yo estaba con tu padre ya…-completo Ikuko…-esa es la verdad, mi madre era una mujer muy calculadora, siempre deseaba manejar a la gente a su antojo y yo deseaba tener una vida…

Dios…la verdad es que me sorprende…pero cuando fallecio que paso con su casa…-pregunto la rubia.

Es tuya hija…-solto Ikuko, ante la cara de duda de ella …..

No me mires asi, ella te dejo todos sus bienes y una cuantiosa fortuna, que solo tu tienes derecho de tocar, todo estaba en un fondo…pero la verdad es que no te habia dicho nada por que te veias muy feliz con tu trabajo ahora con esto…creo que no tendras necesidad de trabajar…

Pero….como es eso mama…por que no te lo dejo a ti, digo tu eres su hija…-contesto la rubia.

Si, pero jamas me perdono que la hubiera dejado y mucho menos no permitirle conocerte…asi que ella decidio que todo seria para ti y como eres su vivo retrato…pero creo que es lo mejor…yo tengo un esposo que me provee de todo y tu padre tambien nos dejo bien…en todo caso...toma este sobre te lo dejo a ti y creo que es hora de que lo veas…dejame bajar para ver como va la comida…

La rubia sostuvo el sobre que parecia sacado de una pelicula con un hermoso sello y una increible firma, Serenity decia en el sobre.

Respiro profundo…era mucha informacion para un dia, asi que decidio guardarlo en su bolso, en si venia a convivir con su madre.

* * *

Hola, espero les este gustando la verdad es que esta todo por salir a la luz. Gracias por sus rewievs, que dios los acompañe.


	16. LA FAMILIA CHIBA

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA FAMILIA CHIBA**

La rubia bajo las escaleras y se entretuvo un tanto con Rini, quien le hablaba en Italiano, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo ella literalmente pareciera que toda su vida la había transitado en ese país.

A mi también me sorprende mucho hija, pero bueno, pero bueno tu hablas un tanto de ruso y eso es mas sorprendente aun…

Como es que yo aprendí ruso mama…?.- pregunto la rubia cual niña de las dos coletas que tanto fascinaba a su padre.

Tu padre…el siempre me dijo que buscara reconciliarme con mi madre, por el fue el acercamiento que tuvimos y tu pudiste llamarle por teléfono, la verdad es que en ocasiones lamento que fuera tan orgullosa y pudieras haberla conocido personalmente.

La rubia sonrió…-es extraño mama, tengo un colega del trabajo que la conoció y me comento que era una mujer muy culta y respetable, que tenia una hermosa foto en casa de su única hija y que siempre decía sentirse orgullosa de ella, también tenia un retrato mío…-la cara de Ikuko se lleno de sorpresa.

Pero como es que el…-Serena solo alzo los hombros…

No lo se, creo que la vida en ocasiones es muy extraña, lo único bueno es que conocí a mi abuela como una persona querida.

Me alegra, ya abriste el sobre hija…-dijo Ikuko con temor.

No madre, no tengo prisa mis vacaciones son para estar con ustedes…

Que te parece si horneamos ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta…-dijo Ikuko.

mmm…creo que podría adherirse a mis caderas…pero esta bien…-ambas mujeres rieron.

Padre, como esta usted…?.-entro Setsuna a la vieja mansión donde tantas desgracias habían pasado.

Bien…que deseas Setsuna…-completo el padre de ella de manera seca.

Nada en especial, deseaba que estuvieras enterado de que Darién esta en la ciudad…-completo Setsuna.

Vaya, pues creo que es mas que raro que no venga a ver a su padre y a…

No creo que tenga ganas de empezar a discutir contigo padre…dime que ganas con tenerlo así…no te haz cansado de ese estúpido juego.-

No me importa lo que una estúpida mujer como tu diga, el hará lo que yo diga…y punto jamás me he puesto a discutir contigo y justo ahora menos…-completo indignado Endimión Chiba el padre de Darién…

No se como mi madre te permite tanto…-dijo con coraje la pelinegra.

Tu madre es mi esposa y su obligación es obedecerme…-completo el atractivo hombre que aun a pesar de sus 68 años aun se consideraba un hombre jovial, el mismo se cuidaba hasta el ultimo detalle.

Sera mejor que me marche tengo pendiente algunos asuntos de la cena de beneficencia…-completo Setsuna mientras caminaba para salir del despacho.

Asistirá a la reunión…-afirmo en vez de preguntar.

No lo se, Roger lo invito pero no creo que asista…-contesto ella.

Es su obligación, es una cena de honor por los Chiba.

Padre…creo que el dejo de ser Chiba mucho antes de lo que tu supones…-completo Setsuna.

El hombre se sentía cansado en cierta manera de tener que estar peleando todo el tiempo con sus hijas, vivir sin reconciliación alguna con su único hijo varón…era tan grave lo que había hecho…se culpaba a si mismo como tal…pero podía mas su orgullo que el amor de un hijo…

Madre pensé que no estarías…-dijo Setsuna la ver a su progenitora bebiendo una taza de te.

Si estoy…siempre estoy hija, dime cuando vendrá tu hermano tengo un deseo enorme de verlo…-contesto la mujer triste.

No lo se madre…no se si venga…-contesto Setsuna con pesar.-pero ayer me fue a visitar y me pregunto por ti, le dije que estabas extrañándolo horrores y el me dijo que te mandara saludos y cariños de su parte.

En verdad eso te dijo, mi pobre hijo…-contesto la mujer.

Si…-Setsuna sabia que era una completa mentira pero quien era ella para negarle un poco de consuelo a una mujer tan afligida por el pasado.

Bueno lo invitamos a la cena de beneficencia, espero que no se niegue a venir madre…-contesto Setsuna con un poco de alegría.

Lo se, creo que me daria gusto ver a mi familia al fin completa…con mis nietos y mi…-la mujer se quedo callada mientras miraba como su esposo las miraba fijamente.

Creo que es mejor que me vaya mama, tengo muchas cosas por hacer…-se despidio y salio de la casa.

Por dios puedes evitar que todos mis hijos me rehuyan una solo vez Endimion…-solto con coraje la bella dama…

No me interesa verlos y no quiero que esten aquí deambulando como zopilotes mujer, ademas no tengo por que darte ninguna explicacion…-contesto el padre de Darien mientras salia a la puerta.

Eres una hombre malvado Endimion y al final pagaras por todo el daño que le haz hecho a mis hijos…en especial a Darien…-solto Margorie Chiba.

No me interesa nada de lo que digas y lo sabes perfectamente, estoy aquí contigo por que no tengo otra alternativa…-contesto con reproche.

Yo tambien estoy aquí atada, pero no se que ganas con estar casado, hace años podriamos haber rehecho nuestras vidas y jamas hubiera pasado todo esto…-contesto Margorie con coraje.

Pero el hubiera no existe querida y muy a tu pesar eres mi esposa y haces lo que te diga…-contesto con una risa sinica.

En que momento cambiaste tanto Endimion…en que momento te convertiste en este mal hombre…-dijo Margorie con coraje.

Asi es la vida mi querida Margorie Souza…asi es la vida…-Endimion salio de la mansion con una sonrisa en los labios mientras su esposa se lamentaba el hecho de no poder haber hecho nada para defender a sus hijos de su padre…las lagrimas hacia tiempo que se habian terminado.

Bueno dime que como te fue con tu mama…-pregunto el pelinegro a Serena.

Bien, cocinas un pastel de chocolate…era mi postre predilecto, claro que ahora comi menos, creo que si no me cuido podria adherirse a mis caderas…-dijo la rubia mientras señalaba el lugar.

Pues yo creo que tus caderas lucen hermosas mi vida…-contesto Darien mientras ella se ruborizaba.

Los paseos por Italia eran magnificos la rubia gozaba de andar con su madre y hermanos visitando cada lugar, le traia recuerdos de su padre ausente.

En ocasiones miraba el horizonte con su madre y ambas sonreian al recordar a Kenji Tsukino.

Bien creo que es todo, entonces vendras por mi a las 11 pm, verdad para no quedarme dormida…-dijo Serena con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba el moño del esmokin del pelinegro.

Si, prometeme que te portaras bien Serena, no quiero que te busques un novio italiano en ese concierto…-contesto Darien con recelo.

No, como crees…sabes que mi corazon te pertenece a ti Darien Chiba, espero que te diviertas y no conquistes a tantas mujeres.-contesto ella.

Solo tengo ojos para una mujer y esa eres tu…-completo Darien quien lucia esplendoroso, se habia recortado el cabello, recien afeitado, por lo que ser atractivo era parte de el.

Ya prepare las maletas, para ir mañana a la toscana, a donde tanto me dices…-completo ella.

Bien, pues te parece si nos vamos…-ella sonrio y salieron del departamento, llegaron minutos despues a casa de Ikuko y ella se bajo con una pequeña valija, ya que se arreglaria en casa de su mama para ir al evento de Greg.

Te amo Darien…-le dijo la rubia mientras se daban un beso en los labios y ella se bajaba…

El pelinegro sentia algo extraño, la vio entrar a casa de su mama y manejo al lugar donde no deseaba presentarse pero requeria finiquitar algunas cosas para poder seguir con su vida, tal vez no seria tan dificil despues de todo.

Hija, que bueno que haz llegado, pero dime que traes el vestido o si…-la rubia asintio.

Ambas sonrieron pues Gregory el esposo de Ikuko tendria un concierto en una magnifica fiesta de esas de alta sociedad, por lo que las habia invitado para que lo acompañaran ante tal evento.

Serena se habia comprado un vestido sencillo pero hermoso, era de color plata, ajustado a su cuerpo, estraple, con un doblado bordado en cristal frente a su pecho, se dejo el cabello suelto en suaves ondas y un maquillaje sencillo, asi mismo aretes, gargantilla y pulsera a juego, un abrigo acogedor acompañaba a tan bella dama.

Ikuko se habia recogido el cabello en un chongo alto luciendo su esplendoroso cuello, un vestido de gasa en color negro, suelto…se miraban hermosas.

Creo que enamoraras mas a Greg mama…te ves hermosa…-dijo Serena.

Por dios…si a cumplidos vamos hija, tu te ves como un angel…desearia que tu padre te viera…-Ikuko derramo un par de lagrimas al evocar a Kenji…

Mama, no llores que me haras llorar y creo que nos hemos tardado mucho en arreglar…seguramente papa estaria orgullosa de las dos…-Ikuko asintio mientras tomaban sus bolsos, para partir.

Cuando me dijo Set que habias venido me imagine que no vendrias a la cena…-dijo Berjeraite, quien era el vivo retrato de su padre de cabello platinado y piel clara.

Yo tampoco pense en venir, pero tengo mucho interes en arreglar un par de asuntos que no me permiten avanzar.-contesto Darien mientras la saludaba.

Sabes Darien, quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que tengas que hacer…-contesto ella mientras Darien se habia sorprendido por lo que le decia.

Te lo agradezco hermana…-contesto el automaticamente.

Se que no pude hacer mucho por que no estaba aquí cuando las cosas sucedieron…pero quiero decirte que eres mi hermano y la verdad es que te quiero mucho…nuestra madre estuvo ciega Darien mucho tiempo ella no lo supo…pero era logico que tarde o temprano se daria cuenta y yo me encargue de abrirle los ojos…

Pero…ella sabe la verdad…-la peliplata sonrio…

Si ella la sabe y esta en verdad arrepentida de que mi padre te obligara a tomar una responsabilidad que jamas fue tuya si no de el…-contesto su hermana.

En ocasiones me pregunto que hice mal para que todo esto me pasara…-contesto Darien.

Nada cuñado, solo ser el unico varon de la familia…-contesto Rubeus Black el esposo de su hermana.

Como van las cosas en Rusia…-el pelirrojo solo atino en alzar los hombros…

Nada en especial…mis hijos creciendo y el trabajo apabullante como siempre hermano…pero dime como se encuentra mi primo Dante…

Bien, viajaria a New York y despues creo que iria a…vaya que si es una sorpresa…-contesto Darien mientras Diamante llegaba a su lado…

Supe que mi primo estaba aquí y partire mañana a Rusia…me has extrañado…-ambos sonrieron…

No pense verte aquí…-contesto con sinceridad Darien.

Ni yo pense en venir, de hecho iba a Rusia con mi primo Rubeus, pero como ves resulto que el se encontraba en Italia y ni modo tuve que venirme, pero hoy me voy…- contesto el peliplata.

Si mas el microfono dio la bienvenida, anunciando al dueño del emporio Chiba…Endimion Chiba lucia regio con un perfecto corte de cabello y una magnifica presencia que ponia en aprietos a cualquier mujer y para que negarlo el hombre era muy atractivo.

Buenas noches les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a este evento que año tras año, se realiza para llevar ayuda y esperanza a las personas mas solicitadas, en especial este año, se lo dedico a mi Nieto Helios Chiba, quien al fin vencio esta terrible enfermedad del cancer.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el recinto mientras el hombre conmovido pedia un minuto de silencio por la victimas de tan desastroza enfermedad…

Pero no deseamos rendirnos por ello año con año hacemos esta fiesta de gala para una causa tan importante, asi mismo me siento dichoso de saber que cada año nos apoyan con su aportacion, sean bienvenidos…-

Despues de sus palabras se escucharon los aplausos y el maestro de ceremonia dio apertura al concierto en la sala 1, con la presencia de Gregory Kou.

Creo que en verdad es bueno verte Darien…-dijo secamente Endimion Chiba.

No digo lo mismo Padre…-contesto el mientras las miradas de todos vagaban con incomodidad.

No creo que se agradable que discutamos en una reunion muy importante para todos hijo…-contesto con pleitesia.

Hijo…-la madre de Darien se acerco a el, mientras lo abrazaba y el hacia lo mismo, sentia mucha pena por su madre, ahora comprendia que ella no se merecia esa vida que llevaba.

Dios santo Darien tanto tiempo sin verte…mi hijo, estas guapisimo…-dijo Margorie mientras lo besaba cariñosamente en las mejillas.

Gracias, madre como haz estado…-la menudo mujer no dijo nada pero era obvio que no tan bien, su estado era incluso fragil, siempres se habia caracterizado por ser una mujer muy atractiva, ahora era solo la sombra de su pasado.

Creo que podria estar mejor hijo…pero bueno hazme el honor de acompañarme al concierto, ese musico es muy talentoso…-contesto ella tratando de separar a su hijo de su aun esposo.

Si madre…-todos caminaron al pequeño recinto, la rubia estaba en algunos asientos atrás donde podria vislumbrar a toda la gente de alta sociedad de Italia, se sentia incluso un poco mal, con tanta gente opulente…

Hija estoy nerviosa, nunca he venido a un concierto de Greg…-afirmo Ikuko.

No te precupes mama, veras que todo saldra de maravilla…

La gente lleno el pequeño auditorio y Greg fue anunciado…-aparecio en el escenario, Ikuko deseaba aplaudir escandalosamente para que supiera que estaba ahí, pero era cosa de intuicion, ya que Greg la habia ubicado de inmediato entre la gente.

El concierto de piano inicio y la gente guardo silencio para escuchar con gusto la interpretacion del musico…

Las piezas que tocaba era mas que exquisitas…esa habia sido una excelente contratacion, Setsuna se sentia dichosa por ella, su esposo estaba a su lado reconfortandola por el extenuante trabajo bien hecho…

Aunque en el fondo nunca se habia sentido mas usada en su vida, pues no todo era cierto en esa cena de beneficiencia, si la gente se enterara de ciertas verdades, sin duda el teatro que su padre habia armado hacia mas de 5 años, se habria caido en un instante.

Ikuko se sentia orgullosa de su esposo y saber que sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, era una sensacion increible.

Serena disfrutaba de la musica y sonreia, giro un poco su vista y se dio cuenta de que ahí adelante estaba Darien junto con una menuda mujer de cabellos oscuro y mechones plateados, asi mismo la presencia de Diamante…

Miles de preguntas se vinieron a su cabeza, pero que podria hacer ahora, seguramente Darien trataba de ocultarla como siempre, busco una excusa en su mente y resolvio que terminado el concierto se iria para evitar cualquier situacion incomoda…

Los aplausos premiaban las magnificas piezas que Greg habia tocado en el hermoso piano de cola.

La gente empezo a salir del pequeño auditorio, para suerte de Serena, Darien habia salido rapidamente, asi que con suerte no se toparian.

Vaya que sorpresa…por fin te dignas en presentarte Darien…-dijo con sorna Rei Hino.

Por dios pense que me habia librado de pasar mal la noche…-contesto el con un poco de ira.

Pero que bien lo haz hecho me siento orgullosa de ti Gregory…-decia Ikuko.

Que bella esta mi esposa…me siento mas orgulloso yo de verte esta noche acompañandome, ademas sere la envidia de varios caballeros, por que creo que Serena ha despertado el interes de alguno de ellos…

Muchas felicidades Greg, la verdad es que diste un concierto hermoso…-dijo Serena mientras se fundian en un abrazo…

Gracias hija, solo falto Yaten para que estuvieramos completos…pero bueno el benefactor principal desea conocernos que tal si me acompañan y vamos a cenar como habiamos quedado…-contesto Greg.

Si, aunque solo seremos los dos, Serena mañana parte a la toscana…imaginate…-la rubia asintio.

Tendré que irme en un momento mas…-contesto ella.

Ni hablar…-caminaron a una sala que estaba a unos pasos del auditorio.

Que bueno que están reunidos aquí deseo presentarles a Gregory Kou…-dijo Setsuna mientras miraba a su singular familia reunida en ese secreto salon….-espero que no haya ninguna molestia.

No…me intereso conocerlo desde un principio…-dijo con un tono de voz indescifrable Endimion Chiba.

Bien…-la hermana mayor salió de ahí para hacer pasar a Gregory y obviamente su familia.

Buenas noches…-saludaron cordialmente…-

El es mi padre Endimion Chiba…-Setsuna los presento y Serena se quedo como estatua…ellos eran la familia de Darien…

Les presento a mi esposa Ikuko y su hija Serena Tsukino…-sintio la mirada fija de en ella.

Es un placer…-el hombre le provoco una extraña sensacion, se sentia en peligro.

Ella es mi madre Margorie Chiba, mi hermana Berjeraite y su esposo Rubeus Black…-las presentaciones se llevaron a cabo y Serena se sentía muy extraña, no sentía como una buena vibra…

Era extraño pero parecía que esa familia era de completos extraños, salvo por la platica animada del esposo de Setsuna Chiba, Roger Tomoe y la intervención de Rubeus, esa convivencia seria una farsa incomoda.

Se despidieron…Serena se sintió aliviada al salir del lugar, por fin había conocido a la familia de Darién pero no era nada comparado con lo que ella esperaba, Setsuna le había parecía una mujer refinada y fría, tal como le había dicho Beryl…ella los escoltaba.

Pero como era que ella la conocería, si Darién siempre era tan hermético respecto a su familia…pero su sorpresa seria mayor…

Se encontró de frente a Darién…-el pelinegro la miro con terror ella disimulo conocerlo, pero la cereza del pastel fue la presentación de Setsuna con su hermano.

Mira Gregory el es mi hermano menor, Darién y ella es…-

La pelinegra que vestía con un diminuto vestido rojo se apresuro a presentarse…-que gusto conocerlos…dios ese vestido es tan bonito, seguramente de Nueva York.

Así es…-contesto Serena, ante la cara pálida de Darién, mientras todos sentían una incomodidad sorprendente.

Perdón, yo soy Rei Chiba, la esposa de Darién…-soltó la pelinegra Serena sintió desmayarse…de todo las desgracias que podría esperar en su vida esa era precisamente la ultima que esperaba.

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por sus reviews que me dan apoyo para seguir escribiendo a escondidas, espero ahora les queden resueltas algunas dudas, pero la verdad esta por salir…


	17. DARIEN CHIBA

**CAPITULO 17**

**DARIEN CHIBA**

Su esposa…dios su esposa…no podría ser cierto eso…ella le había entregado el corazón, su amor, su ser su confianza…todo…

La rubia sintió un balde de agua caer sobre ella, no podría ser posible…todo lo que cada una de las personas que le dijeron que no le convenía ahora…era el justo momento para saber que era la dolorosa verdad…

Cuantas explicaciones podría darle…le podría dar, como podría gritarle frente a su maldita familia, frente a su madre, la desdicha no podría ser peor…en esos momentos lo único deseaba era que morirse…

Las estúpidas presentaciones se llevaron a cabo, serena solo miraba como los labios y las manos de todos se tocaban, sin más sintió la mano de el apretarle…se miraron a los ojos…

Darién sintió su corazón romperse mientras ella lo miraba vacía…como aun completo extraño…fueron los segundos más largos de su maldita existencia.

La verdad era que ella no se lo merecía…de todas las mujeres a las que algún día había roto el corazón esta era a la única a la que no deseaba herir…porque…porque simplemente la amaba y ahora era demasiado tarde para algún tipo de explicación.

Serena sonrió cuando soltó su mano, escucho un par de palabras y sin más salió de ahí, del brazo de Greg, quien le preguntaba algo que no entendía…

Bueno los dejo tengo gente que atender…-dijo Setsuna mientras seguía su camino…

Darién decidió seguir a Serena, pero Rei lo jalo del brazo…-espero que no seas tan estúpido como para dar un espectáculo aquí Darién…

De qué demonios me hablas…?.-contesto el sorprendido.

De que pensé que eras más inteligente Darién…nunca me imagine que te revolcaras con esa clase de mujer…-soltó la pelinegra con rabia.

No te atrevas a decir ninguna palabra de ella o no respondo como caballero que soy…-contesto con coraje.

Esa clase de mujeres mi querido Darién no son de las que tu acostumbras…esa mujer es de las que consiguen a un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra amor mío, Serena es una mujer con la que te casas para toda la vida y con la quien tienes hijos…a la que compartes el último suspiro de tu vida…la verdad es que no lo lamento por ella…es hermosa y sin duda encontrara un caballero….pero tu mi amado esposo…lloraras…

Darién la miro con resentimiento no era posible que esa mujer a la que alguna vez había creído amar le reprochara algo cuando ella misma había decidido condenarlo a una sarna de porquerías….

Hija que tienes, te ves pálida…te sientes mal…-pregunto Ikuko asustada.

No…es solo que estaba pensando en el viaje de mañana eso es todo…-contesto Serena quien sentía que moriría en cualquier momento…era demasiado…

Buenas noches…-una voz conocida la hizo ver una esperanza esa noche tan fría…

Buenas noches…-contestaron Greg e Ikuko, ante la un hombre galante…

Serena es un placer encontrarte esta noche…permítame presentarme, soy Diamante Black, nosotros somos compañeros de trabajo en Norteamérica…

Ikuko sonrió…-es un gusto conocer a gente que trabaja con mi hija, por cierto hija no me había dicho que trabajas en Chiba y …no lo puedo creer hija…no me digas que…

Si madre, es una recepción de la familia del dueño de la empresa en la que trabajaba…-contesto ella automáticamente, con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, no sabía a cual exactamente hacerle caso…

Pero no me digan que ya se van si la recepción recién empieza, por cierto déjeme felicitarlo por el excelente concierto que dio…-contesto Dante con una sonrisa a Greg.

Muy amable pero tenemos una cena pendiente…-contesto él mientras miraba a Ikuko y a Serena.

Mama, no sé si sea tan malo que me dejes quedarme con Diamante, seguramente el me llevara al apartamento para mañana partir a la toscana…-contesto Serena ante la mirada de duda del peliplata.

Por mi no hay problema hija, pero traemos tu maleta en el carro, vas por ella a la casa…-contesto Ikuko.

No, hay problema, ya que te quedaras para hacerme compañía que te parece si la guardamos en mi coche…-contesto el…

No se diga más bellas damas, eso sí le encargo mucho a Serena…-contesto Greg en el papel de padre protector.

Cuente con ello…-caminaron al estacionamiento e hicieron lo planeado.

Hija, cuídate mucho por favor, te voy a extrañar mucho para mí una semana no fue casi nada…te dijera que no fueras a la toscana y te quedaras conmigo, pero te prohibiría disfrutar tus vacaciones y tampoco es lo justo…espero que abras el sobre y después me digas que era lo que con tanto secreto te dejo tu abuela…-contesto Ikuko.

Si madre…no te preocupes…te amo mama…gracias por hacerme la mujer que soy…-ambas se unieron en un fuerte abrazo…se despidieron con una sonrisa…

Un adiós a su madre….cuando vio que el coche desapareció, su poca fortaleza se esfumo por completo…

No se pudo sostener y se cayó al suelo, Diamante se alarmo por lo que ella tenía…-

El me mintió…me mintió Diamante….todo este maldito tiempo jugo conmigo…por dios le di todo…ahora todas esas malditas palabras que me decían eran mentiras….mentiras…nunca fue verdad nada…nada…

Sus malditos celos…era un juego que el disfrutaba para hacerme sentir importante….pero nunca, nunca hubo nada…todo era simple sexo.

Sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras…dios porque me ha pasado a mi…todos me decían que me cuidara del él y y…-Serena soltaba miles de palabras…

Las lagrimas había hecho aparición…Diamante la ayudo a levantarse y sin más palabras la abrazo con fuerza y ella no pudo mas…

Maldito fueras Darién Chiba…se lo dijo…no la hagas sufrir, porque lo lamentaras y ahora…ahora esa era una de sus obras más…pero con ella…con ella no…

Sentía una ira inmensa, deseos de golpearlo…pero nada ganaría con ello…

Sácame de aquí…por favor…-el asintió y escolto a su coche mientras ella no paraba de llorar, se quito el saco y se lo puso…

Aquí estoy para ti Serena…-contesto Diamante mientras aceleraba el coche y salía de esa casa de brujas…

Darién no sabía qué hacer justo en ese maldito momento aparecía Hotaru y Helios…sus hijos…

Papa…-gritaron al unisonó mientras se arrojaban a sus brazos…

Que injusto podría ser el mundo entero…el amaba a una mujer y no podría tenerla…dios cuan estúpido era, pensó que si tocaba a un angel como Serena el cielo seria por siempre suyo.

Vaya al fin veo que estas conviviendo con tus hijos…eso es lo que tu familia necesita, sintió como Rei se colgaba de su brazo logrando asi tomarse una foto como la familia que eran.

Papa, ahora si te quedaras con nosotros para siempre…-le preguntaba Hotaru con sus hermosos ojos violeta como su madre.

Tal vez hija…-contesto el sin fuerzas…sin nada de fuerzas…

Papa me trajiste el juguete que te pedí…-dijo Helios con una amplia sonrisa..

Si hijo, si lo traje…-contesto él, mientras miraba acercarse al culpable de todas sus desgracias.

Creo que deben de ir con la nana hijos es hora de retirarnos, despídanse de su papa…-dijo Rei.

Si mami...- los dos niños se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso…los miro desaparecer con la nana y él pensaba hacer lo mismo, le explicaría a Serena todo…y le diría que la amaba y…

Tenemos que hablar Darién…-dijo Endimión su padre.

No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…-contesto mientras se daba la vuelta.

Tenemos que hacerlo, aunque corras no la alcanzaras Darién…-contesto su padre…

Pero como lo sabia…su cabeza se despejo un poco y claro estaba…él lo había tramado por completo…- tu eres el mas malnacido en este mundo Endimión Chiba, reniego de ser tu hijo y maldito sea este apellido, que ahora sin duda me quitare en honor de mi madre y de ella.

Hijo…-contesto Margorie...mientras corría a su lado, esas palabras jamás se imagino que sangre de su sangre se lo dijeran…la verdad eso era.

Por dios hijos, no enfrente de esta gente hazlo por mí…-dijo la menuda mujer.

Solo lo hago por usted madre que siempre se ha merecido todo mi respeto, pero a lo que a este concierne, no se lo merece...-contesto con desprecio.

Vamos Darién no es el mejor lugar…-contesto Berjeraite….

Caminaron a un salón contiguo ante la mirada de algunas personas que presenciaron la escena…

A donde vamos…dime Serena…-pregunto Diamante con preocupación.

Al departamento de Darién…-dijo ella con mucha vergüenza pero era el único que podría ayudarla.

Diamante no dijo nada, la acompaño en todo momento, Serena hizo con rapidez las maletas no deseaba encontrarse con el…cuando tuvo todo listo salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Si quieres ayudarme Diamante, sin sácame de Italia por favor, yo acepto tu propuesta de trabajo…

Diamante la miro con duda, ella estaba destrozada y como negarse a eso…-no soy quién para decirte nada Serena, aunque creo que tal vez es muy precipitada tu reacción…

Lo sé…pero no podría aguantar un día mas a su lado por favor…-dijo ella con hilo de voz mientras una lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Bien, déjame marcar para irnos a Norteamérica…-contesto Diamante…

No…no…quiero ir a Londres…-el hizo lo que ella le pidió, ya entrada la madrugada, viajaba a Londres con una maleta, pasaporte en mano y un corazón roto..

Ahora reniegas de tu padre Darién…en todo caso yo también reniego de tener un hijo tan irresponsable con su familia como tú…haz desatendido cada una de las obligaciones que tienes con tu esposa e hijos…

Ahora quieres fingir que todo esto es verdad…-contesto con un gesto de vergüenza señalando a Rei.

Soy tu esposa y me debes respeto Darién…-grito ella con coraje.

Respeto a la zorra que es amante de mi padre…-la cara de sorpresa de Rei no fue la mejor de todos los tiempos…

Retráctate de tus palabras Darién…-contesto Endimión, enojando, mientras Rei fingía llorar.

Si tu amante…todos lo sabemos, asi como sabemos que Helios es tu hijo…-contesto Margorie con un poco de amargura.- cuanto pensabas que duraría mas todo esto Endimión…

Que te hizo mi hijo para obligarlo a casarse con esta mujerzuela y tu Rei, no tienes vergüenza de presentarte en mi casa como una esposa sufrida, mientras en la noche fornicabas con Endimión…-contesto la Sra. de la casa.

Margorie las cosas no son asi…-contesto Endimión a quien hacía pocos años no le importaba su esposa, pero sabiendo que ella desconocía la verdad…al final se sintió desdichado…ahí frente a ella esa mujer con la que se caso por amor ahora le hablaba como una extraña.

Como son dime…porque a mi hijo…cada día cada noche sabiendo que él era infeliz y como has podido dormir, ahora dinos si hotaru en verdad es hija de Darién o tuya y lárgate de nuestras vidas para siempre Endimión o lo hare público y me encargare de hundirte cada día de mi vida que me queda por estar aquí en la tierra.

El odio estaba presente en esa habitación ante la mirada de todos sus hijos, Setsuna se abrazaba con fuerza de su esposo, quien solo se dedicaba a apretarla más fuerte….

Berjeraite lloraba por todo eso que ella misma le había hecho saber a su madre…se sentía al fin liberada por todo.

No sabes cuánto lamento todo esto hijo…se que te has sentido todo este tiempo mal y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, pero ahora lo hare me divorciare de tu padre y tu harás lo mismo de esta arpía…

Madre yo…-Darién se sintió mal por su madre, porque ella también estaba sufriendo demasiado.

Calla hijo…los tramites están hechos Endimión y de acuerdo a nuestro acuerdo prenupcial no hay nada que disolver nuestras empresas en común están por finiquitarse si asi lo deseas…

Jamás…nunca te daré el divorcio Margorie…me case contigo para toda la vida mujer…eso es eres mi mujer y mientras yo viva asi será.

No…me has humillado estos 7 años de mi vida, sufriendo al lado del que según era mi nieto y su cáncer…pero algo te salió mal…

Endimión se preguntaba cómo se habían dado cuenta de que era su hijo, la verdad no era tan lejana eran idénticos, pero eso podría pasar por herencia genética.

Supimos la verdad cuando tú eras el único compatible con el niño…yo lo supe porque le mande a hacer un examen de ADN…-contesto Berjeraite mientras su esposo la abrazaba dándole esa fuerza que le faltaba para hablar.

Con que permiso tú has hecho eso…-grito Rei mientras se levantaba e intentaba golpear a Berjeraite siendo arrojada por Darién.

Se acabo el caballero zorra..-contesto Darién mientras Endimión levantaba a Rei.

Aunque pase todo lo que digan ustedes, de una cosa esta seguro Darién, Serena jamás te perdonara lo que has hecho y Hotaru si es hija tuya…-dijo con certeza Rei.

Además yo siempre te he amado por eso me case contigo Darién éramos muy jóvenes lo sé, mi único maldito recurso fue embarazarme para atarte a mí y ni asi lo conseguí…después te marchaste Norteamérica.

Y ella sufría por tu ausencia y tú mientras con tus amantes…ella una mujer joven y hermosa…jamás la amaste Darién y yo tome tu lugar como hombre.-completo sin descaro Endimión.

Dime si con eso crees que todo queda resuelto…que patéticos son los dos…pero todo me lo han de pagar y mi hija se vendrá conmigo…-Darién salió de ese lugar, su corazón estaba destrozado…

Solo esperaba llegar a su departamento, subió al coche y acelero hasta el fondo…deseaba encontrarla lo más pronto posible…

No pensaba más que besarla y no dejarla ir ahora si podría decirle que estaría con ella porque la amaba profundamente…la amaba a pesar de todo lo dicho…

Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió el departamento las luces estaban prendidas, sentía que su corazón corría desbocado por la felicidad…

Serena…Serena…-entro gritando a todo pulmón…entro a la cocina donde cada mañana le preparaba el desayuno donde terminaban haciendo el amor…corrió al baño…

Donde estaba el jacuzzi que fue testigo que dada entrega de cada beso húmedo, de cada caricia compartida, de cada baño de espuma…

La sala parecía tan sola sin su sonrisa, sin la risa al ver la tele….dios era demasiado doloroso…

Se armo de valor y entro a la recamara, las luces de las lámparas estaban encendidas….pero ella…ella no estaba.

Su ropa tampoco, sus pinturas, sus cremas, su perfume y ella…ella no estaba…

Dios…porque a mí me pasa esto…dios santo regrésamela por favor que sin ella no puedo caminar….santo cielo si algo he hecho mal, ahora justo lo estoy pagando….

Darién se sentó en la cama, mientras tomaba una de las almohadas y aspiraba su aroma…la presencia de ella estaba en todo…

Todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, la primera vez que la vio, lo que ella despertó en él, su sonrisa diaria, su amor, su dulzura, su cariño…dios santo…

Soy un patán…Serena…regresa por favor….-dijo Darién con un hilo de voz mientras el magnate hombre de negocios rompía en llanto…

Mientras tanto la rubia dormía con un poco de desasosiego…estaban por aterrizar, Diamante daba el último sorbo a su copa….

La miraba dormir tan hermosa…dios como había sido tan idiota Darién al perderla…-Serena..Serena…

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos…-Bienvenida a Londres...

Serena abrió la cortina y miro el sol resplandeciente, debajo de ella…Londres…su nuevo hogar…

Hola...espero que les haya gustado, ya se resolvieron algunas cosas, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir más inspirada para escribir, saludos…:)


	18. TRAMITES

**CAPITULO 18**

**TRAMITES **

Llegaron al hotel después de pasar la noche más larga para la rubia, quien literalmente venia destrozada por todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, ojeras marcaban sus ojos y una pigmentación rojiza era parte de ella, cualquiera que la mirara diría que vendría de un funeral del algún ser querido, solo que vestida como princesa de un cuento.

Bien la habitación esta lista, vamos…-la rubia asintió siguiendo en completo silencio a Diamante, que la escoltaba como un fiel escudero.

Llegaron a la habitación la suite presidencial que constaba de dos habitaciones contiguas, compartirían solo la sala y el comedor.

Espero que no te moleste que compartamos corredor…-contesto Diamante, mientras ella miraba maravilla la suite, sin duda era la mejor, unas cortinas impresionantes caían al suelo, tal castillo de la realeza, siempre había querido que las cosas fueran así…

No, pero he de imaginar que esta habitación es muy costosa…-contesto ella, ante una sonrisa encantadora de Diamante.

Eso es lo de menos…pero que te parece si descansamos un poco y cuando te encuentres lista hablamos de todo lo que haremos…-ella asintió, mientras el botones salía de las habitaciones.

Bien entonces esta habitación es la tuya y la mía es la de enfrente…-ambos decidieron que lo ideal sería tomarse un buen baño y después una buena siesta…

Serena se dio una larga ducha de agua fría para despertarse de un letargo tan doloroso como en el que vivía, no deseaba pensar solo quería olvidar las cosas que en su vida estaban pasando…pero lo único cierto es que debía de resolver sus problemas y eso tal vez implicaba hablar con Darién…

Respiro un par de veces ante la negativa de su conciencia, pero su corazón le decía que fuera a verlo y aclararan las cosas.

Darién se levantó más molesto que nunca, tenía un humor de perros, años habían pasado sin llorar por una mujer…se sintió como un estúpido adolescente…

Pero lo cierto era que dolía y dolía bastante, que incluso le costaba reconocerlo…

Ahora debía de hacer las cosas bien, contaba con la prueba de paternidad del niño y esa era una prueba suficiente para mostrar la infidelidad de Rei Hino.

Le era doloroso permanecer en el departamento, por lo que opto por irse a un hotel, hizo la maleta y al igual que Serena salió sin mirar atrás…

Pero qué significa esto Camil…-grito el poderoso Endimión Chiba, ante la demanda de divorcio que estaba en sus pendientes diarios…

Es una sobre que llego para usted el viernes Señor…-contesto la pobre mujer.

El hombre estaba furioso pero si pensaba que con eso, él se amedrentaría estaba más que equivocada…sonrió para sí mismo y si lo que deseaba era una batalla legal…bendito fuera el cielo él contaba con los mejores abogados y la dejaría sin nada.

Incluso estaba pensando en demandar a Darién por utilizar su apellido para beneficio de su corporativo…absorber la empresa de su hijo no estaba cercano a sus planes…pero no estaría nada mal que todos entendieran que él era el único jefe de familia a quien deberían de obedecer.

Pero la verdad es que él estaba más que cercano a la desilusión, el proceso estaba más que avanzado en el divorcio y mucho de lo que él pudiera hacer no era nada comparado con lo que Margorie Shields había hecho ya.

Por su parte Darién, hacía meses que trabajaba de la mano de Serena para el cambio de razón social, a fortuna del todo estaba ya aplicado y en cierta forma, facturas, proveedores de servicio, clientes y empleados, ya sabían de las modificaciones, ahora solo el apellido Chiba era solo la fachada, que a cierta forma solo era cambiar la imagen de la empresa para anunciar el nacimiento de la empresa MoonShield's.

Madre porque todo este tiempo te habías guardado todo esto…-preguntaba Darién con un poco de tristeza.

La verdad es que siempre fui cobarde hijo, la paciencia me rebaso, pensaba que tu padre cambiaria, que lo que mis hijas me querían decir acerca del solo eran chismes del personal…pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…ahora todo está por terminar…-contesto ella con un dejo de tranquilidad.

Yo creo que mi padre se llevara un par de dolores de cabeza, no sé en qué momento cambio tanto…-contesto él.

Yo si…en el momento en que poso sus ojos en Rei Hino…eso paso, la verdad es que siempre supe que ellos en especial tenían una química impresionante, suponiendo que ella es 25 años menor que tu padre…

No puedo creer como ellos…pudieron hacerlo, como decirlo con tanta naturalidad.-contesto él.

Ya ni siquiera me preocupa eso hijo, era lógico que después de que decidieras irte a Norteamérica, Rei siendo una joven atractiva encontraría con quien relacionarse, lo malo fue que ese hombre que ella busco fuera tu padre…lo peor es que tuvieran un hijo…-contesto Margorie, mientras cambiaban de tema.

No puede ser lo que me dices Endimión, como demonios no pensaste que tu malnacida hija buscaría sacar el ADN del niño…-Rei estaba que echaba furia.

Mira querida no es necesario que tú te enojes, lo que menos deseo en este momento es que estés molesta conmigo, si quieres que todos los lujos a los que tú estas cómodamente acostumbrada sigan estando vigentes…atiende a tu hombre que soy yo y deja lo demás en mis manos…-contesto fríamente Endimión.

Dios, no te cansas de fornicar nunca cierto…-contesto con una sonrisa cínica Rei, mientras lo abrazaba.

No…siempre me haz gustado y la verdad desde que mi hijo se fue lejos de aquí…mis visitas siempre buscaron algo mas y lo he conseguido cariño…además me haz dado un hijo del que me puedo sentir verdaderamente orgulloso.-contesto Endimión con normalidad.

La verdad es que no se en que momento llegue a necesitarte tanto Endimión…pero cada día te necesito más y mis hijos también…después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar por Helios…-Endimión la apretó más a su cuerpo y es que en verdad eso los había unido como nada en el mundo.

Aunque ayer dijiste que amabas a Darién y eso créeme que no me mantiene del todo contento…sé que en verdad existió alguna vez amor de los dos…pero ahora yo creo que el buscara su separación completamente.-afirmo el hombre.

Si…pero no sé si en verdad yo le pueda conceder el divorcio lo peor es que el mismo podría ganarme la demanda por el ADN de Helios…-contesto Rei.

Sabes algo mi querida dulcinea, no te hace falta nada de mi hijo o si…-Rei lo miro en verdad las palabras que él le decía eran completamente ciertas, puesto que jamás conseguiría el amor de Darién, a ciencia cierta ella lo amo, pero Endimión era lo que pudiera desear de cualquier hombre…la complacía en todo y amaba a su hijos, aunque para la sociedad era algo aberrante.

Además la intimidad con Darién había terminado justo antes de nacer Hitara…su frialdad siempre fue completa para ella y siendo ella joven, dispuesta y necesitada había sucumbido a un hombre experto, si Darién era un excelente amante, su padre sin duda sería mejor y para ella lo fue…más que nada por toda la antesala al sexo…

Concédele el divorcio y ya…la niña se quedara contigo mi amor…yo me encargare de ello…además te tendré como la reina que eres y complaceré cada uno de tus mínimos deseos…dime cuando te he negado algo desde que duermes en mis brazos…-contesto Endimión.

Nunca…siempre me has dado todo amor…-contesto ella mientras se unían en un beso apasionado…

Bien en todo caso firmas el divorcio y yo siempre a tu lado…-dijo él.

Pero…y tu…por que no te separas también y terminamos con todo esto…vienes a vivir con nosotros y lo demás se acabó…nos vamos de aquí…-contesto con esperanza Rei.

Endimión en verdad amaba a Margorie…pero Rei le había dado algo que nadie…una verdadera familia.

Mi caso es más complicado…Margorie Shields es mi esposa y socia en muchos negocios, por imagen, por poder, por dinero…son muchas cosas Rei…

Lo entiendo…solo no me dejes sola, le otorgare el divorcio y quiero a mis hijos a mi lado…no quiero nada del más que lo justo para mi hija Hotaru…

Así será querida, pero mientras…-ambos se unieron en un beso de esos que aun la hacían sentir la adrenalina del engaño…

Serena salió más dispuesta a hablar…que podía hacer no había poder humano que hiciera que el tiempo regresara nuevamente…

Hola…-saludo tímida ante la mirada de Diamante quien hablaba por teléfono...

No, todo bien…claro que me interesa sobre manera…perfecto cuando podríamos habitarlo…bien…gracias Michael…-

Bien…quieres que hablemos de algo en especial o simplemente quieres que veamos que haremos a partir de hoy Serena…-contesto Diamante.

Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado en esto Diamante, lamento mucho como te he envuelto en este problema, pero la verdad ni yo misma sé que quiero…

Yo si sé que quieres hacer…-se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos…-debes de hablar con la Serena.

Dime algo Diamante, tu sabias que Darién era casado…-una buena pregunta.

Si…-contesto el ante la mirada de asombro de Serena quien solo agacho la cabeza, no podía sentirse traicionada por que a final de cuentas el desconocía por así decirlo de su relación con Darién Chiba…-pero también sé que no eran una verdadero matrimonio.

Ellos tienen hijos…-otra pregunta que no le gustaría al responder.

Creo que todas esas preguntas que tú tienes yo no soy la persona más adecuada para resolverte Serena…no me corresponde…-contesto Diamante.

Dímelo, solo dímelo por favor…-Serena lloraba desesperanzada…

Al peliplata le dolía el corazón verla ahí tan frágil, tan desesperada…-si…

La rubia lloro un par de minutos y después…-creo que lo único que deseo hacer ahora es trabajar, llamarle a Yaten para que este enterado de la situación y a mi madre….

Lo que necesites tu sabes que solo es cuestión de pedirlo Serena…-dijo Diamante…-por cierto quería comentarte que me entregaran mi departamento próximamente…

No me gustaría darte problemas Diamante, tal vez tenga que viajar a Rusia en estos días…yo puedo alquilarme un cuarto…después no sé qué pase…

Por lo que veo has pensado las cosas bien no…-la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Si piensas viajar me gustaría que me dijeras, en ocasiones Rusia no es un sitio tan fácil para una extranjera…-la bella rubia sonrió.

Я думаю, что я могу справиться с ситуацией хорошо…-Serena le dijo…- creo que puedo manejar la situación…

Diamante sonrió ella hablaba ruso…-eso me encanta, siempre has hablado con esa fluidez…

Si mi madre siempre me inculco el idioma, ella es rusa…era algo habitual en casa, incluso mi padre hablaba…-contesto Serena con naturalidad.

Mira Serena, sé que no soy quien para decirte esto…pero me gustaría que arreglaras tu situación con Darién, no creo que él tampoco la esté pasando tan bien sabiendo que no regresaste a América, yo vine porque tenía que viajar a Rusia con mi primo, si quieres podemos hacer el viaje juntos, pero después…

Después no se Diamante…no creo que podría escuchar a Darién…es tan difícil depositar la confianza en alguien de quien siempre te dijeron que no era de fiar, ahora lo entendí después de esto que ha pasado…no creo que pueda siquiera recuperar algo de confianza en el…-contesto Serena.

Bien, creo que estas un poco ofuscada por los acontecimientos…es natural pero igual después veremos…por lo pronto nos quedaremos esta semana en el hotel, después checaremos que hacer, te apetece comer…o quieres descansar…-Diamante se estaba comportando como un verdadero amigo.

Gracias Diamante…-la rubia lo abrazo, logrando que él se entregara también al abrazo, el deseaba lo mejor para Serena.

A ti, por confiar en mi…-contesto Diamante mientras tocaban la puerta, entro un botones con un carrito lleno de bandejas de comida, preparo la mesa y acomodo todo perfecto, parecía tan agradable a la vista…salió de ahí dejando a Serena encantada por el menú para la comida.

Vaya…todo se ven tan…tan…- Diamante sonrió logrando ruborizar a la rubia.

Apetecible, me gusta hospedarme en este hotel porque tienen la mejor comida para degustar, si gustas acompañarme…-ambos se sentaron a comer.

Diamante salió un momento por lo que Serena opto por ver el amplio ventanal que le mostraba una ciudad diferente, desconocida para ella…respiro hondo…las imágenes eran ingratas siempre.

Su mente trataba de estar en esa nueva realidad alejada de Darién…pero su corazón se apretaba fuerte en su pecho, las lágrimas fluidas libres, sin murmullos, sin sonidos…solitarias como ella siempre había sido…

Ahora comprendía que siempre había estado sola, resolviendo sus propios problemas, estimaba a Diamante pero tampoco deseaba darle falsas esperanzas a pesar de que era un hombre muy atractivo…

Que hacer…que pensar…que sentir…lo único que podría hacer era abrir el sobre que su abuela le había dejado, era momento de cambiar las cosas y conocer la verdad de su abuela…

Entro a su cuarto, busco la bolsa y ahí estaba el sobre impávido desde hacía más de 10 años, se había puesto un poco amarillento.

Respiro un par de veces y se armó del valor que a su madre le había faltado, había una serie de chequeras raras y un par de llaves, un par de tarjetas y un par de cartas.

Una era dirigida a Ikuko y la otra era destinada a ella…respiro nuevamente antes de abrir el sobre color rosa...lo abrio con lentitud y espero…saco la carta…

Increíblemente en ruso…benditas lecciones…-iniciaba con una fecha sin importancia, la escritura era un poco errática, pero entendible con una tinta especial.

_Querida Serena, seguramente ahora que tienes 18 años o más tal vez, sabrás que siempre desee conocerte en persona, pero un continente nos separó…ahora sé que me marcho de este mundo que en cierta forma fue un poco benevolente conmigo…me dio una hija hermosa y una nieta divina…_

_Tal vez no fui la mejor madre y por ende la mejor abuela del mundo, pero cada una de mis acciones y de mis pensamientos siempre estaban dirigidos para ustedes dos…_

_Tu padre me demostró el gran corazón que tenía…que lamentable fue saber que se adelantara… espero que ahora que este cerca mi fin el me reciba…_

_Eres tan idéntica a mi físicamente, pero tienes un corazón bondadoso como tu padre, espero que sepas perdonarme por no ser una excelente persona…cada palabra tuya resonando en el teléfono quedo grabada en mi mente y mi corazón._

_Espero que nunca guardes como yo tanto rencor y que ese corazón tan bondadoso que tienes te haga ser una persona justa y una persona razonable, hacer las cosas de manera impulsiva tienen consecuencias dolorosas._

_Ahora vivo de los recuerdos que me dio tu madre durante el tiempo que vivió a mi lado y sé que si pudiera enmendar algo, lo único que pediría seria haberle concedido el apoyo que tanto me pidió, tal vez, solo tal vez habríamos sido la familia que siempre anhele._

_A tu abuelo, deberías de decirle que gracias por lo que me dio…ojala algún día el también me perdone por mi carácter tan difícil._

_Quiero que seas la mujer que tanto desee que fueras…una mujer de bien y provecho…que formes tu familia y la mantengas unida…me gustaría que conocieras Rusia es una país hermoso…te dejo instrucciones para que te presentes con mi albacea, él te dará todo lo que te pertenece…_

_Sé que tu madre tiene una buena economía, pero también es mi deseo que la apoyes siempre…si llega a rehacer su vida, cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional aunque no esté ya en este mundo, solo quiero pedirte que nunca me olvides hija, las personas dejamos este mundo cuando nos olvida nuestra gente…_

_Haz honor a tu nombre y ten serenidad ante la vida, se feliz y ama sin conciencia…te ama tu abuela Serenita…_

Las palabras descritas en ese papel, la hicieron derramar un par de lágrimas, tenía un nudo en la garganta…su abuela también había sufrido esa distancia entre ellas…

Trago en seco y decido que sería bueno resolver sus dudas…marco un teléfono…-bueno Lic. Kochtmarov…si soy Serena Tsukino…si…si…ok…yo creo que en una semana estaba bien….gracias…

La moneda estaba tirada, Serena tomaría las provisiones que tuviera a la mano, iría a Rusia a ver qué era lo que su abuela le había heredado…Darién quedaría para después de eso…

Creo que los trámites están en proceso, enviaremos esta documentación a Rei Hino para el trámite de divorcio, junto con lo que usted le finiquitara…-decía el abogado de Darién.

Perfecto…-contesto Darién, quien en esos escasos días pasados en Italia, estaba tratando de adelantar todo lo pendiente para su divorcio y la custodia legal de su única hija.

Disculpe…-el abogado contesto una llamada…-bien, eso es una buena noticia…ok…

Sr. Chiba, afuera se encuentra la Sra. Rei, desea llevar a cabo el trámite del divorcio exprés.

Hazla pasar, necesitaríamos ver qué condiciones requiere para ello…-contesto Darién…

Rei pasó…-buenas tardes, sé que estas aquí para el trámite del divorcio…así que quiero colaborar con esto y que llevemos a cabo un divorcio exprés, mi única condición seria que mis hijos permanezcan conmigo y la pensión de Hotaru para asegurar su futuro…

Darién vacilo un instante…-yo creo que las pruebas de ADN, para Hotaru son necesarias…

A Rei no le pareció mucho la idea de que el pidiera una prueba de ADN, se miraba dudosa de ello, la niña si era hija del…o no…su parecido físico no era el más cercano, se parecía completamente a ella…

No sé para qué quieres someter a la niña a tanta presión…-contesto Rei molesta.

Es necesario para mi Rei…-contesto Darién molesto, ahora resultaría que la niña tampoco sería de él.

No es necesario discutir esto señora, pero es justo lo que solicita el Sr…-contesto el abogado…-Bien, en todo caso mañana podemos hacer la cita y continuamos con el trámite...

Perfecto, listo someterás a tu hija a un escrutinio público por parte de una persona extraña…-contesto Rei Molesta.

Pues la verdad es que no me importa, deseo tener la tranquilidad de que ella es mi hija y yo soy su padre…me parece justo…-contesto Darién mientras salía de ahí dejando a Rei pensativa.

Si bien se había casado con él porque lo amaba y la verdad radicaba que era un excelente partido…pues otra cosa era que ella había mantenido una relación con otra persona el chofer de su casa, jamás había vuelto a saber de él, ya que había renunciado después de saber que Rei se casaría… cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada la hizo dudar un poco si era del el o de Darién…

Ahora ella misma sabría la verdad…se mordió literalmente las uñas y le pediría a todos los santos un milagro…

Los días pasaron, Endimión Chiba se entero de algunos contratiempos para sus planes y la justicia estaba cerca para los Shields.

* * *

Hola que tal, gracias por todos sus comentarios que me hacen seguir escribiendo, habrá algunos cambios en la vida de nuestros protagonistas...saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews...:)


	19. SERENITY

**CAPITULO 19**

**SERENITY**

Parece ser que la muy zorra de Rei al final del dia cayo de bruces…vaya que me siento traicionado…-decia Endimion mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de cognac…

Lamento que las cosas este asi Endimion, pero lo cierto es que engaño a tu hijo y a ti, ahora lo que nos deberia de preocupar es que pasara con esos niños, ellos creen que su padre es Darien Chiba…por lo menos Helios es hijo tuyo…pero Hotaru…-contesto Alan Alfa su fiel abogado.

La verdad es que no se que paso para que todo esto se me fuera de las manos…ahora mi voy a perder a mi esposa, a mis hijos…por una…-

Considero que no deberias de lamentarme, ahora que tu divorcio es un caso sin retorno y publico, deberias de rehacer tu vida con Rei…-contesto Alan…-nunca fue un secreto a voces que tuvieras interes en ella.

En eso tienes razon…pero la verdad es que deseaba tener una vida pacifica al lado de Margorie…-contesto Endimion.

No me digas que sigues enamorado de tu esposa, por que eso nadie te lo creeria…-contesto Alan.

La verdad es que si…nunca la he dejado de amar…pero me deslumbro Rei con su belleza, su juventud y…

Un coño nuevo para picar…-contesto el muy desvergonzado Alan Alfa lo que provoco una risa estridente de Endimion Chiba…

Por dios…haz atinado en todo…la verdad es que ella me da eso sin considerar nada antes…un buen sexo…a cambio de regalo, un caprichito, cosas minimas…pero…

Pero nada, creo que el divorcio con Margorie es inminente, ella ya firmo todo y toda relacion laboral se reduce al corporativo que tenian juntos en 50 y 50, asi que ella lo seguira manejandro atraves de Richard Gibson….-contesto Alan.

Ese maldito Gibson, me ha arrebatado casi todo lo que me pertenecia…

Y aun hay algo que no te encantara..-contesto Alfa con precision.

De que demonios hablas…-contesto Endimion un tanto enfadado.

La empresa que tu hijo tenia utilizando tu apellido, se esfumo…no existe mas…ahora su empresa se llama MoonShields…-

Endimion trago seco…algo de venganza buscaba aun contra su propio hijo y la vida le daba una bofetada…-no puedo creer que es mas listo que yo el muy bastardo de Darien…

Asi es, pero la cosa no termina en eso…Richard Gibson mantiene una relacion sentimental con Margorie…-Endimion se sintio mal, por primera vez en años…

Creo que sera mejor que te vayas, necesito arreglar algunas cosas y despues vemos el proceso de divorcio…-contesto Endimion, mientras Alfa salia del despacho…

Endimion se sintio de pronto un viejo, si bien era cierto que habia tomado decisiones fuera de lugar, arrebatadas por la pasion…le pesaba mucho la separacion con su esposa de toda la vida, eran años de estar siempre juntos en las buenas y las malas.

Podria reconocer que con Rei se sentia mas joven y vital…pero en pocas ocasiones podia mantener una charla tan amena antes de dormir como con Margorie…

Puedo pasar…-se anuncio la pelinegra que justo ahora parecia una adolescente con esa falda tan corta y esa blusa estraple de color amarillo…dios…

Que pasa…?.-una pregunta acertada, se sentia cansado y la presencia de ella no le ayudaba del todo.

Solo queria comentarte que ya quedo la sentencia, tu hijo me liquido lo justo y ya…-contesto ella mientras tomaba asiento.

Bien dime que pasara con los niños…-Rei agacho la cabeza…

Se quedaran conmigo…con su madre y las cosas seguiran como hasta ahora…-dijo de manera normal.

Eso lo se, pero cual sera la explicacion que les daras a los dos acerca de la definitiva ausencia del que creen es su padre…-contesto Endimion…-sabes que Hotaru lo idolatra y para ella no hay nada mejor que el…

No se que hacer Endimion…yo queria que tu me ayudaras a explicarle a los niños las cosas…-contesto esperanzada Rei.

Si claro seria tan sencillo…perdon Helios pero me fornique a tu mama durante meses y salio embarazada eso te hace pasar de ser mi nieto a ser mi hijo…-contesto con completo sarcasmo Endimion mientras Rei se sonrojaba intensamente.

No se puede asi…-contesto Rei apenada…-tal vez no fue buena idea venir endimion…

No, no lo fue Rei, tambien abusaste de mi confianza, eres una libertina engatuzar a mi hijo y yo lo forze a casarse contigo…tal vez si las cosas fueran lejos de mis hijos de mi esposa y de los niños…sabria como manejar la situacion…pero ahora estamos revueltos…

Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres verdad, siempre fue facil solo aparecerte en mi casa...tocarme la mano y yo te abria las piernas...-contesto ella con lagrimas en los ojos…

No es solo eso, mi vida contigo ha sido grata Rei, pero justo ahora las cosas no salieron como planeaba…pensar ahora en los niños que no entenderian la verdad…-contesto confundido Endimion.

Lo lamento pero las cosas seran faciles, les dire que su padre decidio mudarse por completo a norteamérica y formo otra familia, asi como yo lo hare contigo una vez divorciado.

Eso seria asi de facil, no lo sabian ninguno de los dos pero era una solucion simple y sencilla.

Creo que ahora solo quiero pensar en otra cosa, ven Rei…atiendeme…-contesto endimion mientras ella se acercaba y le bajaba la cremallera del pantalon…saco el miembro que estaba ya disponible y lo puso en su boca…succionando con una sonrisa divertida…adoraba verlo decir improperios mientras succionaba con fuerza…

Dios…-estaban hechos el uno para el otro, el complacia sus necesidades afectivas con regalos y lujos y ella complacia sus deseos carnales con su cuerpo…

Bien despues de que todo esta listo hijo…como te sientes o que piensas hacer con respecto a los niños, quienes estan envueltos en todo esto…-pregunto Margorie.

Nada, madre…siempre pense que mi hija seria mi orgullo, pero ahora me siento mas que engañado…lo lamento por ella, pero creo que las cosas seran mejor lejos de la gente que cambio mi vida para mal…a mi padre le durara el gusto de estar con Rei, asi como le dure el dinero…-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

Y la vida hijo, tu padre es un hombre sano…aunque lo niegue es un hombre mayor y ella necesitaba un hombre sano como tu…creo que su plan era pasarla bien mientras duraban las cosas y despues volver a su vida familiar…lo lamento por Hotaru y Helios…ellos son los unicos inocentes.

Si, pero no deseo hablar mas de ello madre, ya resolvi todo esto tengo que volver a Los Angeles las cosas no se como vayan alla y debo encontrarme con Serena.-dijo no tan convencido.

Es la mujer de la que estas enamorado no es asi hijo…-el afirmo con un moviemiento de cabeza…-creo que es una mujer hermosa y pude ver bondad en sus ojos, espero que en verdad hablen y solucionen las cosas entre los dos…merecen ser felices…-contesto Margorie mientras le acariciba el cabello como cuando era un niño.

Lo se madre, lo se…-las semana habia pasado muy rapido.

Dios, en verdad me siento tan mal amiga por todo lo que haz pasado…-se dijo asi misma Mina, mientras se llevaba los alimentos que servian y tiraba los que no…

Serena le habia contado lo sucedió y ella misma estaba sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido…pero era logico que un hombre como Darien Chiba, estuviera casado, era un hombre rico, guapo y quien no se opondria a casarse con el…

Bueno ni hablar…-encendio su radio, mientras subia las escaleras para preparar maletas de don engañador como ella le habia puesto…habia sido tacita su amiga con decirle sacar todo lo que no sirviera de la casa y eso estaba en claro eran las pertenencias de Darien Chiba.

Maldita sea…-penso Yaten al sentirse mal por todo lo que su casi hermana le habia dicho…como hombre no negaba que era una mujer hermosa, pero la verdad era que deseaba encontrarse de frente con ese tipo y partile la crisma sin rechistar.

Llego a la casa de Serena y se dio cuenta de que se escuchaba musica, sintio como le hervia la sangre tan solo de pensar que el descarado de Chiba estuviera ahí como si nada pasara.

Estaciono el coche y bajo hecho una furia, abrio la puerta y subio las escaleras de donde se escuchaba que abrian un closet…el clasico sonido de recorrer una puerta.

Subio rapidamente y avento la puerta, estuvo a centimetros de golpear a tan singular belleza…

Dios santo…quien…quien eres tu…-grito Mina con cara de espanto al ver a ese tipo en la casa de su amiga.

No quien eres tu y que haces en casa de mi hermana…-contesto Yaten.

Soy Mina y vine a tirar lo que no sirve de la casa…me lo pidio como favor Serena…-contesto ella, mientras le extendia la mano al peliplata.

Bien soy Yaten Kou, el hermano de Serena…-contesto ya mas tranquilo…-no quize asustarte, lo que pasa es que crei por un momento que era el cerdo de chiba.

No, el no ha vuelto de Italia…-contesto Mina con tranquilidad mientras seguia sacando los finos trajes de su jefe.

Como sabes eso…?.-pregunto el peliplata…ademas como era que Serena tenia una amiga y nunca lo habia mencionado.

Pues fácil, soy la asistente personal del engañador…-contesto Mina mientras caminaba y bajaba otra maleta, mostrandole las maravillosas piernas de las que era portadora a Yaten quien no discimulaba al mirarlas, trago en seco.

Ok…pero que te dijo ella, cuando vendrá, que pasara con su trabajo…-muchas dudas de parte del peliplata.

No lo sé, solo me dijo que tenia que hacer muchas cosas antes de pensar en regresar aquí, parece que se quedara donde esta unos dias mas y después me dijo que viajaria a Rusia…no más…pero regresar pronto no estaba en sus planes, ya me envio la renuncia y ya la pase a Recursos Humanos…el proceso de baja esta en tramite solo falta la autorizacion del jefe para darle su liquidacion…-contesto la bella rubia.

Se contoneo un poco…-esa cancion me encanta…Ooo yeah yeah..ooohh yyeeahh…uhhh..-Mina siempre habia sido muy extrovertida y el hecho de que le estuviera provocando una ereccion a Yaten, la tenia sin cuidado.

Bien, creo que sera mejor que me vaya…pero me gustaria que me dijeras cuando regresa el cerdo…-pregunto Yaten.

Creo que no puedo decirte…-contesto ella mientras giraba mostrando mas de lo que Yaten desearia ver, con esa falda con vuelo.

Trago en seco y sonrio como bobo…-madre santa…mmm..bueno.

Que te parece si desayunamos, total Serena me dijo que tirara todo…y hay algunas cosas que aun sirven, la verdad es que me da pesar con la decision que ha tomado en quedarse en Londres o no se donde….-contesto ella.

Si, a mi tambien me parece que esta mal, pero es una decision que solo ella puede tomar…creo que el malnacido de Darien pagara esto con sangre…-contesto Yaten formando un puño con su mano.

Calmate hombrecito, yo creo que el jefe y Serena seran pareja para siempre…-contesto con mirada ensoñadora…-por cierto tienes novia..

El peliplata se sonroja intensamente nunca una mujer le habia parecido tan directa…-mmm, creo que no es de tu incumbencia o si…

No, pero la verdad es que me pareces guapisimo, Serena se quedo corta en decir que eras atractivo, pero en fin me ayudarias en bajar esta maleta, mientras yo preparo omeletes, café y fruta, que te parece…-Yaten la miro extrañado..le agraba mas que cualquier mujer que hubiere conocido…y era hermosa…

Ok…-Mina sonrio y camino coquetamente mientras salia del cuarto y caminaba escaleras abajo…-

Dios…creo que ahora si me mandaste la orma de mi zapato…-dijo Yaten mientras tomaba la maleta y bajaba…

Serena se sentia agotada, habia sido la semana mas larga de su vida, se la paso literalmente deprimida en su propio mundo, para suerte de Diamante y ella misma, este tuvo varias reuniones de trabajo…

Se miro al espejo y la verdad es que se miraba peor de lo que ella pensaba, ojeras anunciaban que aquella piel lozana y revitalizada que lucia cuando vivia con Darien se habia esfumado con todo lo que ella creia…

Respiro un poco y termino por no pensar mas…que mas podria hacer ahora tenia la oportunidad de un futuro...regreso a ocupar lugar en el jet…

Todo bien Serena…?.-pregunto Diamante quien en verdad estaba preocupado, por que no era ni la sombra de mujer que ella conocio.

Si, perdon es que…todo esta bien…-contesto Serena dudativa, mientras se sentaba estaban por llegar pronto a Rusia…

Serena quiero hablar contigo….-la rubia lo miro atenta, la verdad es que no deseaba escuchar algo que sabia que era verdad…

Dime… ella con los ojos atentos a su rostro…por que no lo habia escogido a el…

La verdad quiero ser directo contigo, por que creo que es necesario y es mi obligacion estando bajo mi cuidado que la vida que hasta ahora estas llevando no es la adecuada para ti Serena.

Cuando te conoci la verdad es que tu belleza me deslumbro, pero poco a poco conoci a la mujer profesionista que eres y la capacidad que como tal ejerces y demuestras en tu trabajo, es por eso que me decide a ofrecerte este trabajo Serena…

La rubia lo miraba mientras sentia como lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, sintio como el pulgar de Diamante le quitaba una de ellas.

Ahora esta persona que tengo frente a mi…definitivamente es otra…se que Darien y tu tenian una relacion, la verdad es que lo poco que se de su vida personal no ha sido lo que el deseara, se caso con una mujer forzado por su padre, incluso su relacion marital se que era nula, sus hijos parecen todo menos eso…

Serena se removio inquieta en su asiento mientras escuchaba eso que aun le removia sentimientos encontrados.

No te molestes conmigo, te digo esto por que bajando de esta avion, tienes que tener otra mentalidad, planes, ideas…tu abuela Serenity era un personalidad para nuestra comunidad y la verdad es que yo deseo que la gente que te conozca mire en ti lo que ella era como ser humano, su fortaleza en verdad era admirable.

La rubia lloraba aun mas, mientras sus manos eran sostenidas por las de Diamante…-

No creo que ella quisiera verte asi en este estado…no serias una nieta digna de ella y se que tu siempre te haz sentido muy orgullosa de tu familia, creo que debes de hablar con Darien y arreglar todo, se que si le pides que valla al fin del mundo lo hara…

Ahora debes de entender que si haz de sacrificar tu vida en los Angeles, en verdad sea por algo que valga la pena…asi que espero que tomes lo bueno de lo que te digo y seas mejor…tome la decisicion que tomes, yo tratare de apoyarte, en lo que mis posibilidades me lo permitan…-

La rubia se arrojo a sus brazos y Diamante la recibio con gusto…habia acertado en el punto…esperaba que ella se convietiera en la mujer que su abuela siempre quizo…

Tenia todo lo que cualquier mujer desearia…pero un plus era esa bondad…esa bondad que el sabia al final del tiempo le permitiria ser feliz.

Bajaron del avion, la apertura de la puerta le mostro un panoramo completamente alejado de lo que ella hubiera soñado, que era literalmente hielo, en si Rusia era una ciudad cosmopolita…

Sorprendida no…-la rubia asintio mientras bajaba de la mano de Diamante…

Toda la gente que viene a Rusia espera ver un polo sur, pero la verdad es que eso solo es en invierno…siempre es mas frio que en otros lugares, pero la verdad no dista tanto de New York…-contesto el peliplata…

La verdad es que es sorprendente, pero espero hacer un poco de turismo ya que estare aquí…-contesto ella.

Si, lo que tu desees…-le afirmo el peliplata con una sonrisa mientras caminaban a la limosina que los esperaba…

Cuantas cosas podrian pasar a partir de su llegada a un extraño y nuevo pais…un pais que le guardaba sus raices maternales…

Aspiro el frio clima, mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa a Diamante, quien solo atino en abrirle la puerta de auto para salir a su casa…

Y que casa…era una enorme mansion…con todos los lujos que nunca una persona comun pudieran imaginar, la verdad era que no distaba tanto de las casas en america, lo unico que cambiaba en verdad era el idioma y el inmediato escrutinio de la gente que sabia era ella extranjera.

Entraron y lo que mas le sorprendio era el cuadro que retrataba a la familia de Diamante, era impresionante, sus padres era de una belleza enviadiable…incluso Diamante y Zafiro parecias muñecos…

Creo que tendre que cambiar ese cuadro, siempre tiene el mismo efecto y la verdad me siento observado….-contesto Diamante mientras el mayordomo llegaba.

Sr…-contesto muy formal en un ingles bastante americano.

Mira, Serena deseo presentarte a Mrs. Scott, el es mi mayordomo, tambien es americano como tu, cualquier cosa que necesites el te la proporcionaria…ella es mi amiga Serena Tsukino, se quedara en casa por algunos dias, semanas o meses, cualquier cosa que indique por favor cumplanla..-

Como usted ordene Sr…-contesto el mayordomo, mientras aparecian de la nada dos menudas mujeres y tomaba en equipaje…

Serena las miro como jalaban las maletas y se dio cuenta de que eran muy pesadas para ellas…-Diamante no son pesadas para ellas…-señalando a las mujeres…

No, hay elevador…-contesto mientras le mostraba el truco detrás de una elegante puerta de roble…-hay truco en todo Serena…

Ahhh…-contesto sorprendida, en verdad el estilo de la casa era muy clasico, pero la tecnologia no estaba alejada de ella.

Bien pues que te parece si me dices que haremos aparte de dormir un poco y descansar…-contesto Diamante…

Comer…bueno mañana me gustaria reunirme con la persona que mi abuela designo como albacea…es este…-le extendio una tarjeta con los datos y el solo atino a sonreir…-

No creo que alla problema es mi vecino…-contesto el ante la mirada de sorpresa de la rubia…

Un par de horas, un buen baño y una comida deliciosa, dejaron a Serena lista para saber lo que su abuela le habia heredado…no esperaba nada en especial mas que la casa, fotos y memorias de ella…

Su sorpres fue mayor cuando el amigo de su abuela y albacea, le mostro que poseian lo equivalente a 50 millones de dolares…se habia quedado impavida…eso era demasiado dinero…mucho dinero…todo lo que jamas en una vida podria juntar…

Diamante solo sonrio, ahora literalmente era rica…-creo que tu abuela fue muy lista Serena, finiquito como indica Marcus, su empresa de enlatado…creo que aseguro muy bien tu futuro…

Pero que hare con todo esto Diamante…-la rubia se sentia ofuscada…pues era mucho…

Invertirlo, comprar una empresa, casas…viajar, creo que tienes mil opciones, pero te sugiero lo primero…-contesto el..

Bien creo que estoy sorprendida…mi abuela Serenity… me ha dejado sin palabras…-Diamante la miraba fijamente y ella le respondía.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo espero este fin de semana adelantar mas de la historia, pero la verdad es que esta poniendo muy interesante y me ha encantado escribir algo con mas matices y trama...espero les guste y gracias por seguir poniendo sus comentarios... :)


	20. DOS LARGOS AÑOS

**C****APITULO 20**

**DOS LARGOS AÑOS**

Serena estaba mas que impávida con todo ese dinero, ahora justo su madre también se había sentado al escuchar la noticia que su hija le daba…

Dios en verdad…nunca me imagine que mi madre pudiera invertir de esa manera el dinero o simplemente vender la fabrica y obtener todo ese dinero…creo que mi padre siempre subestimo su capacidad…-contesto Ikuko.

Porque lo dices madre…no me habías dicho que mi abuela Serenity maltrataba al abuelo…-contesto la rubia.

La verdad es similar a esa, pero mi madre en si recuerdo que era la que siempre trabajaba, creo que ahora puedo reconocer que mi padre era un vividor…-contesto Ikuko

Vaya mama pensaba otra cosa, pero ahora no se qué hacer con el dinero…también a ti te dejo algo, pero será mejor que lo cheques en tu cuenta…-contesto Serena.

Hija 50 millones es mucho dinero, pero sé que tú tienes la capacidad para manejarlo, además cuentas con el apoyo de tu amigo Diamante no es asi…-dijo Ikuko con ensoñación.

Si la verdad es que sin el…justo ahora no se que hubiera hecho…-afirmo la rubia quien recordó se vio impulsada más bien por la desilusión amorosa que justo ahora seguía probando el amargo sabor.

Serena, lo único que como madre deseo para ti es que seas feliz…se que tal vez estas pasando por circunstancias difíciles, pero nunca cierres tu corazón…veme a mi…ahora tengo a mi lado a un gran hombre que día a día se preocupa por verme feliz…se los estragos que la soledad hace en vida y no quiero verte asi a ti…cuídate por favor y sabes perfectamente que cuentas conmigo para todo…

Serena sabía que las palabras de su madre no podrían ser mas atinadas, que mejor ejemplo ella, claro estaba que las circunstancias eran otras pero…los fines parecían similares…

Darién vivía en su mundo aparte de todos…la maleta que tenía sus pertenencias en casa de Serena yacía en la oficina como fiel recuerdo de sus errores…asi era la había perdido y parecía que la tierra se la había tragado…

No volvió a la casa porque sabía que Serena no regresaría al lugar donde tantos recuerdos…pero ahora su corazón se había vuelto piedra…

Se sentía preocupado por Hotaru y Helios…como les explicaría Rei la verdad, si eran tan pequeños, por lo menos tenía la ilusión de que Hotaru si fuera su hija, pues de Helios era más que raro que ella hubiera salido embarazada cuando nunca más la había tocado…

Recordar el día en que su madre lo había felicitado por su futura paternidad…sintió un baldé de agua fría al saberlo pues ambos conocían la verdad y no la culpaba era una mujer joven y atractiva, pero en todo caso porque había soportado todos esos años siendo la burla de muchas personas…

Cuando Helios había llegado al mundo se dio cuenta de quién era verdaderamente el padre del niño, incluso la pobre de su madre lo regaño por ser un mal esposo y no estar con la mujer de su vida en el parto del bebe…

Dios, tantos años engañada la pobre de Margorie…llego a Italia un mes después del nacimiento del niño, su sorpresa fue un poco dolorosa, no por el hecho de que ella tuviera un hijo que no era suyo, si no que su padre asi mismo ya había registrado como Chiba Hino, pero sin su presencia, lo peor fue ver a su madre al lado del que se decía ser su padre.

Ella regañándolo por no haber estado presente en su nacimiento, pero ahora en el bautizo como buen cristiano era indispensable que estuviera.

Menuda burla para todos, pues sus hermanas sabían perfectamente de la relación extramarital de Rei y su padre, solo que había preferido guardar silencio, por la salud de su madre quien tenía un par de años sufriendo del corazón…

Las cosas no pararon en eso, su madre le entrego al bebe que según decían era suyo, al ver su carita y su cabello, sintió la peor decepción que jamás nadie podría haberle dado, su padre se sentía un abuelo orgulloso, dijo en toda la reunión a cada invitado, pues el apellido Chiba seguiría su linaje.

Claro estaba que su orgullo era porque no era su nieto…si no su hijo, su hermano…Rei le había arrebatado al bebe en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, pensó que haría un escándalo pero se trago todo por la salud de su madre…

Esa misma noche volvió a Los Ángeles, con el corazón desecho, su padre había engañado toda su confianza y aun se mofaba de ello ante la cara de su esposa sin esta saber nada de la verdad…obviamente se le hacía increíble el parecido físico del bebe con su esposo, pero obviamente era porque los genes Chiba estaba ahí presentes.

Setsuna también tuvo que guardar cada una de las verdades que supo de su padre y más cuando ella fue la primera en saber que Rei era la amante de su progenitor.

Ya que Darién había emigrado a Norteamérica, meses antes de nacer Hotaru…pero el interés que despertaba Rei en su padre era mayor, asi que cuando lo miro viendo con atención amamantar a la pequeña lo supo…

Miro como Rei le sacaba el pecho de la boca a la bebe y lo dejaba sin descaro a su atención, lamiendo según él la fuente de la juventud…Sintió repulsión…se hizo la disimulada, pero desde ahí las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales y la presencia de su padre en casa de Darién, parecía normal a todos, pero ella sabía que no…

Por su parte Berjeraite lo supo desde la primera vez que se conocieron Rei y su padre, incluso ahora tenia la certeza que ambos niños eran de su padre…es por ello que ella se esforzó en presionar a su madre por mejorar su salud y someterse a una cirugía que le restauraría la vida y asi podría enterarse de la verdad…

Ahora Margorie disfrutaba de lo que le quedaba de vida, en compañía frecuente de Richard su abogado…quien obviamente deseaba tener una relación con ella y la verdad es que no distaba de llevarlo a cabo.

Lo único malo era la ausencia permanente de ella…de Serena, su ausencia le calaba hasta los huesos y si pudiera hacer algo sin duda era volver por ella y decirle la verdad, no podría solo terminar las cosas asi…pero…

Habían pasado justo 2 años desde que Serena y Darién se había despedido con una dolor profundo.

Lo cierto era que Serena se había concentrado absolutamente en el manejo del dinero que su abuela le había dejado, lo cierto era que deseaba en ocasiones olvidarse de ello, pero era simplemente imposible, ciertamente era que ahora muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida.

La primer sorpresa para ella era que Mina y Yaten se había conocido en su casa y se había quedado el peliplata flechado de tan acelerada mujer…

Ella siempre guardo el secreto del paradero de Darién, en algunas ocasiones le preguntaba por el pero Mina, solo le decía lo mismo de siempre…creo que esta sobreviviendo…

Palabras que no le decían mucho, pero no podía pedir mas al final del día no estaban juntos.

Para su suerte estos dos años habían sido bastantes provechosos, había invertido en varios negocios, entre ellos estaba una empresa de software, otra empresa farmacéutica, en la industria petrolera y fundó su propio bufete Serenity Tsukino, en honor a su abuela y su padre.

Su madre casi se desmaya al ver su cuenta corriente de ahorros con cerca de 5 millones de dólares, sin duda el más sorprendido había sido su esposo Greg…ahora Ikuko podría cumplir su sueño y regresar a Rusia, visitar a su madre al panteón y ayudar a su esposo a cumplir el suyo…

Creando una escuela de música que el mismo manejaría…la vida ahora le regresaba algo de lo que le había quitado…la presencia de su madre.

Serena vivía entre Londres y Rusia, su mejor amigo sin duda era Diamante quien ahora estaba al pendiente de ella en todo, sin su asesoría sin duda su dinero se habría derrochado.

Nunca le habría insinuado nada en el campo sentimental incluso no sabía nada de Darién salvo lo que ella misma preguntaba que era casi nulo, ya que su trabajo la mantenía al 100% ocupada…

Aun le dolía el recuerdo de Darién y sin duda saberlo con esposa e hijos le partía el corazón…el aun seguía siendo en su vida lo que siempre había soñado, pero con su traición solo le quedaba el recuerdo…

Viajar o no viajara ahora ese era el dilema de la rubia…no deseaba toparse con aquel hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto…

Pero no podría haberse negado a ir a la boda del que consideraba su hermano y mucho menos Mina quien a pesar de la distancia seguía siendo su amiga.

No sé porque te niegas a ir Serena…-dijo Diamante mientras ella fingía no ponerle atención.

Vamos preciosa no me digas que no deseas estar presente cuando se case tu hermano…-soltó el peliplata.

Si quiero estar presente en ello…pero…-Serena se quedo muda…

No sé qué paso para que tu no tomaras la iniciativa y menos el…pero yo no creo que el orgullo valga tanto la pena…en fin.- Diamante siguió llamando por teléfono…

Serena lo miraba sin reparo en verdad era un hombre muy guapo, cualquier mujer se podría sentir halagada por ser pareja de el…no seria que ella podría enamorarse de él…por qué no… ambos eran solteros y lo cierto era que estaban más que involucrados…

Tenían ahora amigos, negocios y vida en común, una relación no era del todo descabellada, tenía un perfil lindo suaves ojos color aqua, piel blanca, cabello platinado como su abuela, sus labios eran no generosos más bien finos….pero en si era un galán de película.

Pero Darién era lo contrario piel bronceada, personalidad imponente, ojos azules intensos, labios generosos, perfil griego, cuerpo de adonis y hacer el amor después de estar con él no sería nada…

Respiro tratándose de calmar por un momento, de nada servía recordarlo, el mismo la había olvidado…ahora cualquier recuerdo de él era eso…un sueño…un solo recuerdo…eso…solo eso…

Bien entonces que haremos Serena…-pregunto nuevamente Diamante.- recuerda que debo regresar en estos días a Rusia y no podre irme inmediatamente, pero claro está que no me perderá la boda por nada del mundo…

Está bien Diamante sabes perfecto que iré…preparare todo para marcharme…-contesto ella.

Bien, en todo caso solicito al piloto que tenga el jet listo y te vas a Norteamérica preciosa…-contesto Diamante ante la mirada de incertidumbre de ella.

Bien mina, no creo que sea eso necesario, pensé que seguirías trabajando…-soltó Darién al saber que su asistente renunciaría, pues ahora tenía una vida que hacer.

Pues la verdad es que no estoy del todo convencida Lic., pero mi esposo cree que no es necesario que yo trabaje más, el desea que me dedique a el por completo…-contesto Mina sonrojada…

Creo que es lógico que desee que esté en casa, eso mismo desearía yo si tuviera…-dijo Darién mientras se quedaba callando evocando el doloroso recuerdo de Serena.

Mina sintió pena por el, pero no podría andar contando la vida de su mejor amiga y ahora mismo su cuñada…pero…-ella vendrá yo creo que ustedes deberían hablar…-contesto Mina mientras le dejaba las llaves de la que algún día había sido la casa de ambos y el mismo Darién le había regresado.

Gracias por todo Lic. Shields, espero que me honre con su presencia en mi boda…creo que sería bueno que acudiera…-le entrego la invitación de la boda.

La rubia salió de ahí rápidamente, ahora estaba fuera de cualquier suceso relacionado con Darién Shields o Darién Chiba…tal vez se metería en problemas con Serena pero ellos deberían de hablar.

Ella vendría, Mina había sido una tumba respecto a su paradero incluso no comentaba nada sobre ella, por lo que ahora mismo le había dicho era un milagro…

Que hacer…que hacer…dios…-su corazón le daría la respuesta.

Dios santo Hotaru…deja de cuestionare sobre tu padre…-dijo Rei aturdida ya que los pequeños no dejaban de insistir con la presencia de quien creían era su padre Darién.

El ya no vendrá dinos la verdad mama, se fue para siempre como la abuela Margorie…es eso…-soltó Hotaru…

Si…se fue para siempre el ya no vendrá, ahora Endimión es su nuevo padre asi que por favor hija no dañes a tu hermano recuerda que estuvo muy enfermo mi amor…-soltó Rei harta de la misma cantaleta desde hacía más de 2 años…

Pero porque mi abuelo ahora dices que es mi padre mama…dime como sucedió eso…-Hotaru se sentía a su casi 11 años triste y desesperada por saber algo de quien ella sabía que era su padre, a su corta edad era demasiado intuitiva.

Mira mi amor algún día comprenderás las cosas…yo quiero hablar contigo y contarte, las cosas para que lo comprendas de la mejor manera, tu eres una preadolescente y se que a tu edad eres más madura…

Hotaru tomo asiento y Rei la tomo de las manos con las palabras entrecortadas…-te voy a contarla verdad hija, yo me case con Darién por que asi me lo ordeno mi padre, yo no lo amaba y el tampoco a mi…-

La mirada de Hotaru trataba de comprender un poco…-yo estaba enamorada de un hombre más grande que yo y mi padre no me permitió casarme con el porqué no lo deseaba y me case con su hijo…

Pero entonces de quien somos hijos…-eso era lo único que ella deseaba saber…

Mi amor, tú fuiste concebida con el amor más puro de todos mi vida hermosa…y tu padre es Endimión Chiba…-la verdad podría golpear a una niña de esa edad duramente…

Para sorpresa de Rei…no fue algo tan dramático…-yo sabía eso mama, es el único que siempre nos ha querido…mi papa nunca venia a visitarnos y no nos quería…

Rei abrazo a su retoño…la verdad estaba disfrazada con algunas mentiras…lo cierto estaba en que al conocer a Endimión Chiba se había quedado apantallada por su presencia y masculinidad…

Pero Darién era su hijo y era muy joven asi que impulsada por su padre y el mismo Endimión, se casaría con el más joven de los Chiba…la química fue más intensa entre ella y Endimión desde siempre…

Se había relacionado con su chofer, pero este era un pobre diablo y días después se involucro con Endimión…había sido el mejor sexo del mundo...gracias al cielo ahora existía el ADN, el secreto era de esa nueva familia…

Para su suerte el más feliz era Helios, el amaba a su abuelo y cuando escucho la verdad se puso feliz…ahora se había arreglado las cosas para ellos…Endimión se había vuelto a casar hacia apenas unos meses con Rei…pero la sorpresa los había rebasado en especial a Endimión al enterarse de otro hijo que venía en camino.

Hijo, creo que deberías saber algo sobre tu padre…-Darién solo atino al levantar la ceja…

No creo que tenga algo que saber de él madre…-contesto Darién.

Se caso con Rei…-si pudiera algo sorprenderlo sin duda era eso su padre ya era un hombre de 64 años y Rei tenía ahora justo 29 años…dios…

No puedo creer que desee casarse aun madre…vaya eso sí que me sorprende espero que sean felices.-contesto con ironía.

Ella espera un bebe nuevamente…-Darién se quedo sin palabras ahora sí que eso era aun más sorprendente…-

Madre es sano que te enteres de esas cosas estamos del otro lado del mundo…-contesto Darién molesto.

La verdad es que tu padre fue el hombre al que quise por cerca de 35 años, pero la verdad es que no me duele más lo que haga, lo que me sorprende es que en verdad esa relación sea seria, aunque sé que no es de mi incumbencia me preocupan un poco los niños, aunque ahora sabemos que son hijos de el…pero espero que sea feliz y ustedes mas hijo…-dijo Margorie a quien si le preocupaba la felicidad del más perjudicado que era Darién.

Vaya…ya no se que sentir respecto a eso madre…-contesto ofuscado Darién pues su vida había cambiado drásticamente con las decisiones que su padre había tomado ahora mas con esta noticia…

Yo si se que debes de hacer Darién…-le dijo Margorie logrando una sonrisa en Darién…-creo que es hora de que enfrentes el pasado y lo resuelvas para que puedas seguir en el presente y crear un futuro hijo…-

Bienvenida a Los Ángeles…-se dijo a si misma Serena mientras salía del jet con temor…respiro el inigualable aire y camino despacio…

Darién se sintió un poco incomodo como si algo fuere a suceder ese día…subió a su auto y partió a la oficina…

* * *

Hola, perdón esperaba actualizar más rápido, estamos cerca del final y esto se pone bueno, que tal con la relación de Rei…bueno al final creo que todos nos equivocamos y para lo que unos los actos que cometemos son impropios para otros son normales….gracias por sus reviews me dan alegría cada uno y todos los he leído…un beso desde GDL, México.


	21. ESO

**CAPITULO 21**

**ESO**

Serena llego a su antigua casa…dios se sentía tan rara ahí donde había vivido tantas cosas con el…respiro hondo mientras el chofer se encargaba de bajar sus maletas…-

Es todo Sra. Desea que haga algo mas…-pregunto amablemente el Sr., mientras Serena se daba cuenta de que no era una mentira que en esos instantes ella estaba ahí…

No, es todo muchas gracias…-la rubia saco de su bolso el dinero y le pago al taxista.

Después de unos instantes, camino por el sendero de la casa de sus padres, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de arreglo…las flores no lucían como cuando ella vivía en esa casa…

Respiro una, dos y tres veces, armándose de valor…saco la llave y abrió la puerta de su casa…dios el olor era abandono…asi como su corazón…

Cerro la puerta y miro cada parte de su casa, quito las mantas que protegían del polvo los muebles…uno por uno ante la aparicion del polvo conservado en ese tiempo…

Ahí si dio cuenta de cuanto eran dos años, dos años sin saber de el, dos años sin sentir su aroma, sin su presencia…se le aguaron los ojos y derramo un par de lagrimas…

Un ruido la hizo volver a la realidad…-dios santo esto parece una casa embrujada con todo y telarañas incluidas…-dijo sonoramente Mina…

Serena sonrio al menos la festejada se hacia presente…-Mina creo que no son las mejores circuntancias verdad…-completo la rubia quien lucia un poco empolvada…

Dios…no me digas que te haz bañado de polvo mujer…pero con esa ropa tan fina a quien se le ocurre, Serena te recuerdo que existen la aspiradoras.-dijo mina divertida.

Si lo se pero se me paso por completo, ya que estaba un poquito desesperada…pero me da gusto verte Mina…-ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo, mientras se sentaban….

Toma traje café y unas rosquillas…-Mina le entrego el vaso a la rubia quien lo agradecio ya que le hacia mucha falta.

No puedo creer que este aquí para la boda de tu con Yaten…lo que me intriga de verdad es saber como ustedes se enamoraron…-Mina solo atino a sonreir…

La verdad es que no lo se, el dia que vine a sacar las cosas de….el me descubrio y me asusto, platicamos algunas cosas y bajamo a desayunar…eso fue todo, lo curioso es que el fue el que me pidio mi numero y el dia menos pensado me marco para preguntarme por ti…

Serena se sorprendio por que Yaten estaba enterado de todo lo que ella hacia…

Eso creo que fue una excusa sabiendo que ustedes son unidos, pero creo que le funciono y de ahí, me dio su telefono despues yo le marque y vuala…ahora estamos enamorados y dispuestos a casarnos…-completo con una sonrisa.

Serena sintia mucha felicidad por ellos dos, pero a la vez le daba un poco de envidia, ya que ella permanecia como siempre sola…

Eso si, un dia que paso por mi se topo de frente con Darien y bueno para que contarte…

_**Inicio de flash back…**_

Ya voy no tardo…te quiero…-Mina colgo el telefono y se dispuso a salir Yaten la esperaba con impaciencia para ir al cine…

Lic. Shields se le ofrece algo mas, antes de irme…-pregunto ella, mientras miraba como el pelinegro tambien salia con urgencia…

No Mina…gracias…-el se adelanto a salir, mientras ella apagaba su maquina, obviamante tuvo que bajar por el asensor de empleados, que era mas lento que el del jefe…

Se percato de que personal de vigilancia caminaba rapidamente, su sopresa fue mayor al mirar que Yaten golpeaba a Darien frente al poco personal que aun estaba saliendo de la empresa…

Se llevo las manos a la boca viendo a su jefe sangrar del labio mientras Yaten le pedia explicaciones…-que pensaste que ella estaba sola Chiba, creo que no soy el unico que desea ponerte en tu lugar pero sin duda no me quedare con las ganas…-

No es necesario, creeme que en ocasiones duelen mas los actos que los golpes…-contesto Darien mientras el personal de vigilancia detenia al peliplata.

Mina se aproximo rapidamente y se llevo literalmente a jalones a su novio…-por dios calmante Yaten puedes meterme en problemas…-

Dejenlo señores, aquí no ha pasado nada…-contesto Darien mientras se limpiaba el labio con su pañuelo y se sentia la peor persona del mundo…penso en ella y sintio como su corazon se apretaba fuerte en su pecho.

_**Fin flash back…**_

Serena se llevo las manos con sorpresa, Yaten habia golpeado a Darien por ella…dios santo...aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre ahora mas que nunca sabia lo que en verdad significaba en la vida de el…

Asi es amiga, el gran Darien Shields, fue golpeado por mi futuro esposo…eso si gracias a dios no le regreso el golpe, por que Yaten es un poco mas bajito que Darien y capaz que me quedo sin marido…-dijo mina con una sonrisa nerviosa…

En verdad no me lo puedo creer parece que esto que me cuentas es de telenovela, pero con todo lo que me ha pasado en estos años…todo es posible…-contesto Serena.

Bueno y tu…que amiga…dime cuanto tiempo te vas a tomar en hablar con el…-pregunto mina y ambas se miraron…

No…creo que volvamos a cruzarnos en la vida es lo mejor el esta casado y sus hijos…-mina se empezo a reir con mofa.

Casado…si como no…amiga, yo creo que eres o te haces…-contesto la rubia…

Pero de que hablas mina…-pregunto Serena sorprendida por su reaccion.

Mira la verdad es esta…-

Yo le dire la verdad Mina, creo que me corresponde hacerlo…-Serena se quedo helada, esa era la inconfundible voz de Darien…sintio como su ritmo cardiaco literalmente subia aceleradamente.

Creo que sera mejor que me vaya…por favor Serena…no lo pierdas otra vez…lucha…-dijo Mina en quedito mientras Serena sentia como lagrimas resbalan libremente por sus mejillas.

Se que me he tardado mucho en poder hacer las cosas como dios manda Serena…pero solo quiero…-dijo Darien con la voz entrecortada.

no…-Serena se levanto del sillon… -Darien te di todo lo que yo podia entregar a una sola persona y tu lo botaste…-

Primero, que tú has sido para mí  
lo más grande de este mundo  
yo que fui lo que tú digas  
pero que… hasta te regalo aquellas risas

No lo bote Serena, todo lo que tu me diste yo lo adoraba y lo necesitaba como respirar, contigo a mi lado sabia que era lo unico que necesitaba para poder vivir, yo se que me equivoque en no decirte las cosas como eran pero dejame decirte porque solo escuchame esta vez.-dijo Darién.

Dos, que alguna vez quisimos compartir  
el breve instante que es la vida  
y tres, que hoy yo vivo en las ruinas de un silencio  
que va dejándome sin voz  
lo que no entiendo:

Como vienes despues de todo lo que me haz hecho a pedirme un oportunidad de que te escuche, espere una respuesta los primeros dias, una señal de vida tuya…pero no sucedió absolutamente nada…parecia que de pronto te habias olvidado de mi…-dijo Serena dandole la espalda.

Es que ahora vengas otra vez a prometerme  
una vida entera, pero a tu manera  
¿en qué momento de mi largo caminar  
perdimos eso?

Por favor Serena, no creo que te cueste nada escucharme, todo lo que vivimos en verdad me marco…yo no te dije mi situacion, por que sabia que no seria facil conseguir mi divorcio…-dijo Darien mientras sentia el rechazo de la rubia.

Verdad que soy difícil, pero he sido para ti  
lo único profundo  
también verdad que procuraba estar conmigo  
cuando estaba más confuso

Divorcio…cuanto tiempo mas esperarias para decirme la verdad Darien, hasta que ella apareciera con tus hijos y me reclamara de ser tu amante…dime eso esperabas…eso me merecia yo…-contesto Serena mientras lo miraba de frente, santo cielo no era ni la sombra del hombre al que amaba, su rostro estaba mas delgado, sus ojos azules que siempre adoro ahora ya no brillaban mas, estaba mas palido que de costumbre, habia bajado de peso…ese hombre no era el.

Tú tratando de existir  
que me perdone el universo  
y yo guardándome el secreto  
que ya no quiero escuchar otro bolero más  
tú empeñada en que querías ser feliz  
y yo sentir,  
lo que no entiendo:

Yo creeme que he pagado cada uno de los errores que he cometido contigo, cada uno…mi padre me obligo a casarme con la mujer que era mi esposa, nunca convivimos…-dijo Darien mientras la miraba…dios estaba hermosa, un poco mas delgada pero su rostro irradiaba fuerza…

Es que ahora vengas otra vez a prometerme  
una vida entera, pero a tu manera  
dime amor, ¿en qué momento de mi largo caminar  
perdimos eso?

Disculpame Darien pero que se supone que debo de hacer correr a tus brazos y perdonarte por todo el tiempo perdido a tu lado, como me regresaras mis lagrimas, los dias que me pase lamentando cada paso dado contigo, cada beso…cada caricia, mi confianza depositada en ti…

Yo te buscaba en los azules  
y me enfrentaba a tempestades  
y ahora no sé si tú exististe  
o eres sólo un sueño que yo tuve  
pero es que hay gente  
que no consigues olvidar jamás…  
no importa el tiempo que eso dure

Sabes padeci insomnio durante 6 meses, despues me dieron un medicamento para poder dormir, al final termine acudiendo a terapia para asimilar el hecho de que no estabas Serena, te busque por todos lados, pero nadie me dio razon de ti, Mina nunca me comento que sabia de tu paradero…pero no la culpo, ella es tu amiga…creeme que parecia que la tierra te habia tragado

Una frase resumió  
lo diferente de los dos:  
hoy seguro ya no hay na'…  
y lo que dure amor duró

No se puede ser verdad si yo…

Yo te buscaba entre las nubes  
y me enfrentaba a tempestades  
y ahora no sé si tú exististe  
o eres sólo un sueño que yo tuve  
pero es que hay gente  
que no consigues olvidar jamás…  
no importa el tiempo que eso dure

Se que quize desaparecer y la verdad forcé a la gente a mi alrededor no dar mi paradero Darién por que yo deseaba iniciar una nueva vida sin tu presencia, sin ti…-contesto una mujer distinta a la que el había tenido en sus brazos…ella no era Serena y no la culpaba…el había creado a esa mujer.

No puede ser verdad si yo…

Ya no te busco en los azules  
ni me enfrento a tempestades  
ya no me importa si me quisiste  
porque en mi sueño yo te tuve  
además hay gente que no consigues olvidar jamás…  
no importa el tiempo que eso dure

Lo lamento Serena, pero solo quiero que tu estes enterada de que yo no te dije la verdad por que todo fue mentira, mi Padre Endimion Chiba, es el ahora esposo de Rei Hino, los niños que tenia son hijos de mi padre y yo solo servi para cubrir las apariencias…solo para eso, lamento que todo esto se fuera de mis manos y desearia en verdad que tu perdon fuera sincero…

Ya no puedo pedir nada Serena, se que te perdi por estas circunstancias y todo ha sido tal vez mi culpa por no insistir, pero de corazon perdoname…me equivoque no lo niego, pero erroneamente quize hacerlo para protegerte y creo que no lo logre…quiero que me prometas que seras feliz y tal vez yo tambien lo haga...gracias por tu tiempo y recuerda que a pesar de todo siempre estaras en mi corazon.

Serena se quedo impavida mirando a Darien, en verdad el decia las palabras desde el fondo de su corazon…pero no podia…

Lamento que todo eso hubiera pasado Darien y creo que es mejor que sigamos con nuestra vida…yo…yo te perdone desde hace tiempo…

Gracias…-Darien la miro por ultima vez…-sigues quitandome el aliento con tu belleza…-sin mas el pelinegro se dio la vuelta con el corazon en la mano y partio de ahí sin mirar atrás ahora justo estaba pagando lo que por error habia jugado…podria compararse con el pokar, el perdio su partida…

Serena lo miro salir de la que alguna vez consideraron su casa…miles de emociones corrian en su piel, su corazon, su mente…dios era tan dificil quitar esas tontas barreras y llegar a un acuerdo con el…

Sin mas sus lagrimas fluyeron sin cesar el habia venido a buscarla y ella lo habia escuchado…pero…

Bien pues creo que nunca he conocido a una mujer tan necia como tu…pero en fin si tu decision es esa amiga…cuenta conmigo…-contesto Mina mientras terminaban de colocarle el velo…

Dios…santo Mina, estas divina…-contesto Serena al ver resplandeciente de felicidad a la rubia…

Mina se miro al espejo y sintio muchas ganas de llorar…parecia un sueño…-dios me veo y no lo creo jamas pense que me veria asi…-

Bueno, creo que no es hora de llorar…-contesto ikuko, mientras Serena y ella se abrazaban…

Dios santo hija…tu tambien estas hermosa…-le dijo Ikuko quedito…

Mama…tu tambien…-contesto Serena alegre, mientras Rini tambien entraba…

Yo igual…-contesto la no tan pequeña hermana de Serena..

Creo que ahora es tiempo de que salgan hija…-contesto la madre de Mina, Minelli Swatt una atractiva rubia de origen polaco.

Bien Mina, vamos…-las damas de honor se enfilaron y esperaron el turno para poder salir al paso antes de la novia, la iglesia estaba preciosa, con adornos florales encatadores…

Serena, sonrio…siempre deseo casarse de blanco…pero en verdad podria pensar en otro hombre…

Avanzaron las damas, mientras la musica se escuchaba con resonancia en la capilla…

Bien hija…te ves hermosa…me siento tan orgulloso de ti Mina…-la rubia casi derramaba lagrimas por la felicidad que ese dia la embargaba.

Gracias papa…-contesto la rubia al ver a su padre un ingles de cabellera castaña…

Avanzaron lentamente y Yaten tambien sonreia, parecia ante sus ojos un angel…

La boda se celebro entre aplausos de alegria y felicidad, lo cierto era que la pareja que se casaba se daba un verdero juramento de amor…

Los abrazos y felicitaciones para los novios no se hicieron esperar, Serena se sentia contenta.

Hola, creo que te ves muy linda…-dijo Diamante mientras serena se ruborizaba…

Gracias Dante, pense que no vendrias…-contesto ella.

Llego directo del aeropuerto…pero dime haz arreglado algo…-pregunto el peliplata…

Que tendria que arreglar…-Diamante le coloco el brazo en la espalda haciendola girar, a unos metros estaba Darien con un impecable con un traje armani color plata, si bien habia perdido peso la verdad es que no dejaba de verse bien, incluso era nuevo su corte de cabello, quien lo diria cuanto podria cambiar un hombre en un par de dias…

Se veia guapo, recien afeitado…recordo lo que era sentir su suave piel contra su rostro, el inolvidable aroma de su perfume masculino, sintio como algo caliente le recorria el cuerpo…pero se percato con discreccion que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba una mujer de cabellos largos verdes y unos increibles ojos verdes…era muy atractiva, bastante volumptuosa…

Sintio algo que jamas en su vida habia sentido…celos…dios deseaba preguntarle quien era esa mujer que posaba de su brazo y a quien sonreia ampliamente…como se atrevia si hacia dos dias antes le habia dicho una cantaleta…

Sentia que le hervia la sangre de coraje…su piel se torno roja por la aprension…pero ella misma lo habia dejado ir que podria esperar…respiro tres veces seguida para no pensar en ello, ahora tenia asuntos mas importantes en que ocuparse…

Creo que es lo mejor Diamante…yo tambien seguire con mi vida…-el peliplata sonrio, mientras la escoltaba al salon de fiestas el tambien lucia regio con un traje color gris oxford…subieron al deportivo…

Darien no miro a Serena por ningun lado, seguramente ya se habria ido al salon…asi que hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estoy trabajando duro en el otro…gracias por todos sus comentarios…estos dos son un par de orgullosos…saludos…


	22. TU

**CAPITULO 22**

**TU**

Bien pues dime que haremos entonces con el negocio en Canada…pense que no estabas interesada en ello…-pregunto Diamante para hacer platica…

Perdon…estaba pensado en otra cosa…-sin mas el peliplata subio la velocidad eso les gustaba a ambos correr velozmente…

Serena cerro los ojos mientras bajaba el vidrio y sentia que el aire corria a traves de su piel…era una sensacion tan agradable…la hacia olvidar cualquier temor, sentia liberarse de su mente…

Gracias…-diamante solo le sonrio como siempre lo hacia…

La gente ya estaba en el salon, los novios hacia tiempo que habian llegado, pero ella no…

Darien no habia llegado a tiempo a la misa, arribo cuando estaban todos felicitando a los novios y a pesar de que la busco por todos lados no la vio entre el gentio que habia…

Todo bien Darien…-pregunto una vieja amiga, Esmeralda Wilbert…

Si, solo esperaba verla nuevamente, pero parece que no vendra…-contesto el un poco ofuscado girandose a de frente a Esmeralda.

Pues he de confesarte que moriria por ser la pareja de Diamante…-contesto ella mientras Darien se giraba a ver quien era esa mujer, su sorpresa fue mayor al verla a ella tomada del brazo del que según era su mejor amigo…

Sintio como se revolvia su estomago, a el quien le habia confiado cosas personales, incluso hecho negocios con el…no podria ser el con quien Serena habia estado este tiempo…

Le tomo un segundo comprer el por que habia liquidado cualquier negocio, incluso le habria dicho que se mudaria de manera permante a Rusia…en ese tiempo ellos habian estado en el pais de Serenity…la abuela de ella…sintio una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo…estaba molesto, celoso, enojado…

Pero la verdad es que lucia hermosa con ese vestido color turquesa estraples, se habia peinado un sencillo moño que le hacia lucir su blanco cuello y una hermosa apertura del lado derecho mostraba su hermosa pierna…sin duda dejaba a los hombres sin aliento y entre esos estaba el…

Vaya que es guapa verdad…lastima…creo que tendran hijos hermosos…-completo Esmeralda y Darien casi se retorcia…

Ellos dos casados y con hijos…sobre su cadaver…

Bien, creo que el dia de hoy nos tocara acompañar a los novios a bailar que te parece si bailamos un poco…-ella sonrio se percato de la presencia de Darien con esa mujer pero finjio demencia…

Dejaron sus cosas en la mesa que tenia su madre y greg, el pelinegro se percato de la presencia de la que sin duda era la familia de ella.

Su madre era bella, sus hermanos aun eran pequeños…despues la miro caminar a la pista de la mano de el…en verdad le dolia admitir que se miraban bien, un par de canciones y parecian los dueños de la pista.

El tampoco era mal bailarin, pero lo que mas le dolia era el hecho de que en cada giro, ella sonreia alegremente…

La musica se volvio mas lenta y el decidio que era suficiente, le pido a Esmeralda que bailaran, accediendo tambien…

Bien pensaba la semana entrante ir con Jeancarlo a Francia, me quede con algunas dudas sobre el software…igual no se si quisieras acompañarme…-dijo Diamante…

mmm…no veo por que no…-contesto ella.

Bien, me he de imaginar que esta semana nos quedaremos aquí no…-pregunto el peliplata.

Quieres la verdad…-el asintio…-no…si por mi fuera me iria hoy mismo, pero mi madre insiste en que pasemos tiempo juntas y desea que nos vayamos a Rusia…pero creo que a Greg no le encanta la idea…

Bien, pues tu me dices y arreglamos las cosas no te parece…-contesto Diamante…

Que haria sin ti amigo…-contesto ella.

Bailar con Darien…-sintio como dos personas bailaban a su lado teniedo un leve roce le sorprendio verlo nuevamente al lado de esa mujer…

Diamante Black, cuanto tiempo sin verte….-contesto Esmeralda mientras dejaba de bailar y permanecian los cuatro parados…

Esmeralda…es un gusto verte despues de todo este tiempo..mira te presento a Serena Tsukino…-ambas mujeres se saludaron con respeto…-

Darien que gusto verte, pero me podrias prestar a tu pareja cierto no creo que hubiere problema no…-sin mas el peliplata le cedio la mano a su amigo y tomo a Esmeralda iniciando a bailar…

Serena se sintio furiosa con Dante, pero Darien atino a sonreir…-creo que debemos bailar…

Ni que lo digas…-contesto ella, parecia que la musica se habia puesto de acuerdo para crear un ambiente romantico…obviamente se le olvidaba que estaba en una boda…al fondo se escuchaba "calling my angel", de Leni Kravitz…

Tenia tiempo que no bailaba con el era tan calido su abrazo, sintio como poco a poco el la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

Pense que jamas cruzariamos una palabra mas Serena…-dijo Darien con una sonrisa timida…

Creo que han sido las circunstancias…-contesto ella mirando de reojo a Diamante, quien platicaba complacido como nunca lo habia visto…-quien es ella..?.-

Es una amiga que tenemos en comun, hicimos algunos negocios…-contesto Darien…-espero que no estes molesta de que tu novio baile con ella.

Serena lo miro a los ojos y Darien solo atino a girar un par de veces, tratando de distraerla de la afirmacion…- tu piensas que Dante es mi novio…

No lo se…dimelo tu…-contesto el pelinegro con otra pregunta.

Sabes que creo que es mejor que salga a tomar un poco de aire siento que me asfixio…-dijo Serena mientras el caballerosamente la seguia hacia afuera donde la noche ya hacia su aparicion.

No es necesario que te acompañes Darien…-contesto ofuscada Serena.

No me parece que sea caballeroso de mi parte no acomparte siendo que me confio a mi tu presencia Diamante…-contesto el un poco molesto.

Salieron a la terraza y la luna lucia a todo su esplendor, Serena aspiro el frio aroma de la noche, el fuerte olor a pino le recordo a Rusia.

En ocasiones me pregunto que si me hubiera quedado contigo, estaria viviendo todo esto que me ha dado mi abuela…-dijo ella mirando al horizonte.

Tal vez estaria en el lugar de Diamante, apoyandote en lo que necesitaras Serena…-contesto el.

Sabes Darien…por mas que intento darle vueltas a la pagina de mi vida emocional…no puedo…-afirmo con dolor la rubia.

Yo se que es eso…de todas las personas que hay en el mundo solo una es la que te importa y no puedes estar con ella…aunque no sea tu culpa…-contesto el.

Pense darme una oportunidad con Diamante…-al escuchar ese nombre Darien sintio que una afiliada daga atravesaba su corazon…-pero…

Pero creo que el ya decidio…-Dijo Darien mientras ambos miraban como el peliplata y Esmeralda se fundia en un abrazo intimo y despues un beso…-

Serena sintio como su corazon se aceleraba…eso eran celos…pero no…se aceleraba de la cercania de Darien quien la abrazaba por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo…

Eso me responde a mi pregunta y me hace sumamente feliz…-le dijo Darien cerca del oido, sintiendo como su piel se electrizaba por su calido aliento…

Si…-dijo Serena con un nudo en la garganta…se giro frente a el y sin mas Darien la beso…dios santo no recordaba como ese hombre hacia que le flaquearan literalmente las piernas…se sentia como gelatina.

El suave sabor a whisky, su embriagador perfume…su fuerte abrazo…su suave piel…sus labios carnosos deslizandose en los suyos, su lengua manejando con maestria sus labios…dios era un beso ansiado y ella…ella le correspondio con la pasion que ella en verdad poseia y sin duda era solo para el.

La respiracion les hizo falta…-dios Santo Serena no sabes cuanto deseaba besarte…-

Y yo a ti…-Serena lo miro con deseo y el a su vez…-dios Darien..

No digas mas mi amor…por favor dame la oportunidad de que veas que en verdad te amo a pesar de todo…quiero hacerte mia…-contesto el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada…

Si…hazme tuya…-la rubia entro agitada por su bolso, ikuko se dio cuenta de ello, pero al ver a Darien impaciento lo supo todo…ese era el hombre del cual su hija estaba enamorada.

Hija, no lo dejes ir…-atino a decirle mientras Serena la miro con sorpresa…-merecen ser felices…-ambas sonrieron y la rubia salio rapidamente de ahí…

Darien la escolto al valet parking, mientras le daba un beso apasionado sin importar quien estuviera presente…ya no le importaba nada…

La ayudo a subir al auto... salieron rapidamente de ahí…serena se miro al espejo y noto ese brillo fantastico en su mirada…sus labios estaban sonrojados por la pasion que se habia desatado…no se estaria equivocando nuevamente…tal vez…pero tomaria en serio las palabras de su mama…

A donde vamos princesa…-le pregunto Darien mientras ella lo miraba con ese amor que siempre estuvo ahí…

A casa…-unos minutos despues llegaron a la casa en donde habian compartido tantas cosas tantos secretos…noches de pasion…

Creo que sera mejor que…-a rubia no alcanzo a reaccionar en nada, Darien la tomo en sus brazos y como pudo abrio la puerta, la casa estaba limpia…

Subieron directo a la que habian compartido como su habitacion…

Dios santo, la puso sobre la cama y la beso…la beso como el ultimo dia…no sabia si lo perdonaria y si no era asi sin duda tomaria lo que esa noche le ofreceria, Serena simplemente se dejo llevar…

Sentia que cada beso sobre su piel era indispensable como respirar…dios Darien la besaba tan bien que sin duda moriria al escuchar si el habia dado uno de sus besos a alguien que no fuera ella.

El pelinegro avento el saco y el chaleco…Serena se sentia hervir, le quito el moño y saco con rapidez la camisa y ella se desvistio tan rapido que no se percato que el la devoraba con la mirada por su perfecta desnudez…

Dios Serena…eres una belleza de mujer, el pelinegro permanecio de pie mientras se desabrochaba el pantalon quedadon solo con un boxer coqueto…

Serena tuvo que tragar en seco…si bien estaba delgado, jamas habia deseado tanto besar ese vientre plano y marcado…dios…sentia que la humedad se apoderaba de ciera zona..

Darien se desnudo dejando ver su creciente y perfecta ereccion ante la cara de asombro de la rubia que en un momento de arrebato se levanto de la cama y se llevo a la boca el prominente amiguito de Darien.

Quien solo atino a disfrutar de esa caricia intima que rara vez le procuraba ella…dios sentia desfallecer de placer…

Serena abarcaba con ambas manos el pene erecto del pelinegro quien jadeaba por el favor recibido…-santo cielos Serena….-grito con placer Darien al sentir la humedad de sus labios en su amiguito…

Disfruto unos intantes mas y despues fue el quien acosto a la rubia en la cama y la beso…le beso los pies...le besos las pantarrillas…

Dios esa piel era como un dulce durazno…suave…fresca y hermosa…subio poco a poco hasta que llego a la zona favorita de el…

Serena se evidenciaba mas que dispuesta para el…le abrio lentamente la piernas entre besos y caricias y sin mas hundio su lengua suave entre sus pliegues, descubrio el centro del placer de la rubia y lo ataco sin piedad.

La rubia se moria de placer…dios era un arte esto del sexo oral y el parecia manejarlo de maravilla, la rubia sentia que las piernas se le doblaban…sin mas sintio como la piel de su cuerpo se tensaba y llegaba al mas glorioso orgasmo en toda su vida…

Su deseo era tal que estaba mas sensible como nunca, podia sentir el deseo en el, las caricias, cada roce, cada suave murmullo y el amor…el amor que ella tenia por el…

Dios…-dijo ella, mientras Darien se preparaba a entrar…estaba tan calida, tan dispuesta, tan humeda…

Entro en ella sintiendo como su corazon se sentia al fin completo…le dio un par de embestidas con suavidad…arrancando suaves gemidos que despues de unos movimientos se hicieron gritos…

Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, con su frente perlada de sudor, con su melena revuelta y ese olor tan caracteristico de ella, estaba empapado por su aroma…

Habia sido marcado por ella, miles de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su mente, corazon y alma… el roce de la dulce piel, el gemido de pasion y la culminacion de su semilla hirviente en ella…Darien Shields no podria sentirse mas completo que nunca…

Serena se desperto adolorida del cuerpo…y especificamente de una zona…se ruborizo completamente al darse cuenta de que toda la noche se la pasaron retozando en los menesteres del amor…

Dios santo…-dijo ella ante el aroma tan fuerte…sin duda dos personas estuvieron ahí haciendo el amor…

Sintio el calido calor de Darien a su lado, el pelinegro estaba profundamente dormido, parecia un niño asi tan tranquilo…sin presiones…sin sufrimientos…

Lo beso en los labios…un beso suave…se sentia culpable en verdad ella lo habia hecho sufrir mucho…y ella tambien habia sufrido por su maldito orgullo…pero ahora no desaprovecharia el estar con el…

Se quizo levantar para darse una ducha por que la verdad estaba pegajosa por todos lados…- a donde vas amor…?.-le dijo Darien mientras la aprisonaba entre sus brazos…

Darien, creo que debemos bañarnos…-ambos sonrieron, mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos…

Espero que me perdones por ser tan terca….-contesto ella.

No hay prisa…te amo…-dijo Darien mientras le besaba la frente…-creo que sera mejor que nos bañemos…-

Se dieron un refrescante baño…-creo que no tengo ropa, me tendre que poner el traje…

No…yo tengo algo guardado tuyo…-dijo Serena mientras buscaba entre su ropa una caja con un pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta de algodón...asi como ropa interior…

Pero, pense que me habias enviado toda mi ropa…-contesto el pelinegro mientras se secaba el cabello.

La verdad es que esta ropa la compre para cuando estuvieras en casa, pero me avergoze cuando vi que rara vez vestias asi…por lo que opte por guardarla, lo cierto es que no la recordaba hasta ayer que vi la caja…-contesto ella.

Creo que si pensabas perdonarme o no…?.-contesto el pelinegro…

La verdad es que no lo sabia…deseaba regresarme a casa rapidamente y olvidarme de todo…pero al ver a Diamante con esa mujer me di cuenta de que si hubieras sido tu quien la besaba…mi vida hubiera sido muy desgraciada….-contesto con toda sinceridad la rubia…

Me alegra que Diamante se reconciliara con Esmeralda…en si tambien era parte de un plan…-contesto con una sonrisa descarada el pelinegro…

Un plan…no entiendo…-contesto Serena un poco sorprendida…

Mira se que eres un poco celosa y nunca te di motivos para ello, pero la verdad es que Esmeralda me dijo que seguia enamorada de Diamante y que un par de veces se habian visto nuevamente…pense en invitarla y creo que no le costo nada…-contesto el.

Vaya…eso nunca lo imagine…sabes Diamante ha sido un excelente amigo si no fuera por todo el apoyo que el me ha dado sin duda no se que habria hecho…pero me da gusto que el sea feliz…ahora entiendo por que nunca me insinuo nada…-contesto ella.

Y mas le valia si no, creo que las cosas se hubieran puesto violentas…-dijo en forma amenazante, mientras ambos reiran, el pelinegro atrajo a Serena a sus brazos…

Te amo Serena y quiero que compartas cada uno de los dias que me queda y que en mi ultimo aliento sea para ti mi amor…-contesto Darien mientras le quitaba un mechon de su rostro…-casate conmigo mi amor…

La rubia se sentia dichosa…cuantas veces anhelo eso pero faltaba algo para que fuera perfecto…-ahhh si…Darien levanto su saco del piso, la rubia lo miraba con atencion…

Dios aquí lo deje…ahh…miro como sacaba una bolsita roja con un nudo…la abrio y vuala…un anillo de diamante color azul…precioso…

Se que no es la mejor manera de pedirte matrimonio pero…quieres casarte conmigo amor…-la rubia sintio como su corazon se quedaba en stop…respiro un par de veces como ya era casi costumbre…era tan feliz…

Si…-los meses ahora habian pasado desde que la rubia habia aceptado ser la esposa de Darien…

Se habia celebrado una boda hermosa y sencilla por supuesto en Rusia, en la misma capilla donde habian bautizado a su mama…

Dios en verdad que esto ha sido lo mas espectacular hija…-decia Ikuko feliz al ver a Serena como la esposa de Darien y toda la decoracion para su fiesta…-seguro que mi madre estaria orgullosa de ti…

Y de ti mama…-contesto ella mientras sonreian la ver la residencia de su abuela restaurada y ahora adaptada para su boda…

Bien pues que te parece si continuamos con el brindis…-dijo Darien mientras abrazaba a su ahora esposa…

La fiesta fue un ensueño para ambos…el nuevo lugar de residencia era aun incierto, asi como los negocios de la rubia, pero sin duda nada importaba mas que el hecho de estar unidos y al final todo eso valia la pena…

* * *

Saludos y gracias por leerme…falta el epilogo…


	23. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Habian pasado comodamente 5 años desde la boda de Serena y Darien…la vida no podria ser mejor para ellos.

Muchos cambios se habian suscitado en la familia de ambos algunos buenos otros malos, pero siempre tratando de tomar lo mejor y de hacer que las cosas marcharan con paso firme .

Mina junto con Yaten se habian mudado de manera definitiva a Londres, ahora el estaba a cargo del bufette Serenity, con mucho empeño y profesionalismo, para fortuna de su alegre esposa londres era su lugar de nacimiento y su familia no podria estar mas contenta.

Ya que despues de varios años podrian estar mas cerca que nunca y viajar mas seguido a visitar a sus familiares en Polonia…

La vida los habia premiado con dos niños hermosos, el pequeño Joshua de 4 años de cabello peliplata y ojos aqua como su abuela y Yamilet de 2 años identica a el, para sorpresa de Mina, quien estaba mas que convencida que serian identicos a su progenitora…habia sido todo lo contrario…

Los niños eran tranquilos como recordara Greg a Yaten de pequeño, eso si bastante especiales como el…incluso sorprendian a mina por actitudes tan maduras que tomaban.

Ikuko residia en Londres…el apoyo que le habia heredado su madre ahora marchaba viento en popa en la nueva escuela que habia nombrado Academy of Music Serenity…siempre pensando en ella.

Greg estaba mas que contento, por lo que al saber que estaria mejor ubicado en Londres no lo penso dos veces y se mudaron con sus hijos hasta alla, ademas estarian mas cerca de Yaten y su familia.

Por su parte Diamante residia comodamente en Rusia, al lado de su ahora esposa Esmeralda, ellos habian tenido una relacion anterior, pero ambos habian decidido dejarla por comodidad y un compromiso a la edad de 22 años no era muy logico, pero el amor no habia terminado asi que despues de su reencuentro el peliplata decidio retomar las cosas donde se habian quedado…

Ahora disfrutaba de su familia, con cuatro hijos, en si ambos no habian esperado mucho para tenerlos…Ian tenia 4 años era un clon de el…asi mismo las gemelas Karen y Karmina de 3 años que eran una extraña mezcla de ambos, pero eran una belleza a final de cuentas…y el mas pequeño Dilan de 1 año.

La vida les sonreia y la familia pensaba extenderse a mucho mas, Esmeralda habia sido hija unica y siempre deseo tener hermanos por lo que no se detuvo en tener hijos, la figura no era algo que la presionara o detuviera…

A Diamante eso tampoco parecia importarle nada, pues era adorable ver a su mujer embarazada…aunque gracias al ADN siempre volvia a su figura…ese era un buen pretexto para decir que ella siempre era deseable…

Margorie Shields vivia un matrimonio esplendido con Richard su eterno abogado…le habia costado un poco de tiempo para que ella le diera el si…

Hacia 3 años se habia celebrado una boda entre solo familia para dicha union, ellos fueron los mas felices…ahora se dedicaban a vacacionar y disfrutar de su dinero…

Por su parte Setsuna y Karmesaita se habian unido incondicionalmente a su hermano…se visitaban con frecuencia y los pleitos anteriores habian quedado en el olvido…

Las cosas entre Endimion y Rei, funcionaban perfectamente…el padre de Darien tenia una fuerza irreconocible, habian afrontado el escandalo con la prensa de una manera admirable…

Pues literalmente los habian crucificado por su matrimonio e incluso Endimion habia perdido algunos negocios…pero al ver que la cosas no era la mejor, decidio invertir en un negocio en Australia…

Rei harta de todas las habladurias e inclusive el bulling que sus hijos sufrian en la escuela no lo penso dos veces y se mudo con su esposo e hijos a un nuevo comienzo…

Los niños encantados…aunque al ver al realidad no les hizo tanta gracia cambiar de una ciudad cosmopolita a un inmenso rancho que requeria de atencion diaria…

A eso sumada la atencion que necesitaba la procesadora que Endimion habia adquirido, ademas de las cabezas de ganado de las cuales ahora era dueño…

El cambio habia sido agradable, pero duro…ahora estaban mas que adaptados al clima, incluso el enfermizo Helios gozaba de una salud de hierro a sus 15 años era todo un galan y un destacado ranchero…

Hotaru era a la que mas trabajo le habia costado adaptarse, pero no solo eso, aun ella tenia la esperanza de que Darien Chiba al que ella creia su padre la reclamara y se la llevara de ese lugar…pero eso nunca pasaria…

Y no por que Darien fuera una mala persona, si no que el al igual que Hotaru habian sido engañados…eso si era una chica hermosa e inteligente que estaba aprovechando convirtiendose en una de las mejores alumnas de su escuela…

La relacion con Endimion y sus hijos no era la mejor, en especial con Darien…sus hijas en ocasiones contestaban sus llamadas pero solo eso…

Aunque el tampoco habia hecho algo para hacerlo…en especial por que era un hombre celoso y posesivo de Rei…siempre lo habia sido…pero le resultaba grotesco saber que ese hombre que era su hijo habia tenido que ver con su ahora esposa…

Sus pensamientos eran un poco irrisorios…pero su pensamiento era ese…ahora mas cuando los años le pesaban y ya no era aquel amante fogoso que volvia loca a Rei…

Eso si, su semilla seguia fuerte, poco despues de su matrimonio habia nacido el pequeño Endimion, una replica exacta de el…era su orgullo completamente…ahora contaba con 6 años y hacia 4 habia llegado Zeus, un hermoso niño muy parecido a Rei…

Lo cierto estaba en que sus hijos eran pequeños y su esposa joven, por ello habia puesto la mira en ese negocio, siempre la gente de campo tenia una vida mas longeva y el no seria la excepcion.

Michiru y Haruka, tenia 3 hijos, seguian con su trabajo en el bufette…

Zafiro se habia mudado de manera definitiva a Rusia, deseaba estar al lado de su familia…asi mismo se habia casado hacia 1 año con una hermosa dama Londinense Kiria esperaban a su primer hijo.

La coqueta de Beryl se habia casado con un mexicano muy extrovertido Alejandro Sanchez, con quien ella habia descubierto el verdadero amor…ahora vivia en Cabo San Lucas, el era dueño de algunas agencias de viajes y se dedicaba a dar recorridos a turistas…

Increiblemente ella no habia puesto ningun pero…se encontro ante un buen panorama, se sentia feliz…eso si hijos no estaban planeados…pero la cigüeña le habia llevado a dos hermosos pelirrojos…

Por su parte Serena y Darien se habian mudado despues de su boda a Rusia permanecieron ahí por un año, pues los negocios de Darien requeria de su completa atencion y los de ella tambien…

Ademas Serena deseaba vivir ahí…eso habia tenido un poco de problemas…fue cuando decidio mudarse a los Angeles manera indefinida…

Los negocios en Rusia se habian quedado en manos de Diamante y quien mejor para ello…claro estaba que Darien se daria sus vueltas para eso…

La rubia se sentia dichosa ahora con su pequeño en brazos estaba sentada en el Jardin...el pequeño Darien era una belleza eso si identico a su padre tenia apenas 1 año cumplido y era el bebe regordete mas hermoso de todos…

Serena se sentia en ocasiones triste por la ausencia de su madre, pero la escuela de musica iba muy bien, entonces no habia mucho tiempo para nada…

Lo que mas extrañaba sin duda alguna era su padre…ahora que se habia convertido en mama, le encantaria que el estuviera a su lado…pero el destino era asi…

Bien creo que es todo mi amor hermoso…-dijo la rubia al pequeño Dar, quien balbuceaba palabras…

Vaya que come bien ese niño…-dijo Michiru ante el lindo bebe…-dios santo Serena no puedes negar que es de Darien…

Ambas rieron por el comentario…-Michiru y como te haz sentido con este embarazo…

La verdad es que bien…-dijo ella sobandose la pancita de 5 meses.- cada embarazo es diferente y esta bebe es bastante tranquila…Jeny no…-grito Michiru ante la niña que golpeaba a su hermanito por no darle la pelota…

Ves lo que te digo…-comento la peliazul mientra miraba correr a su hija con la pelota escabullendose de unas nalgadas seguras…

Como le haces, Dany y Jenny son un ciclon…parecen gemelos..-contesto la rubia.

Si, ni que decirlo co años cuentame a mi que no hacen esos niños…lo bueno es que Haru es muy tranquilo y eso me hace tan feliz…-contesto Michiru.

Se me hace tan maduro para su edad, son 11 años…-dijo la rubia meciendo a Dar.

Ahhh…ni me lo digas desde que Haruka le compro ese celular…dios no hay dia que no este pitando…aunque al principio me daba risa, ahora me da miedo…-contesto ella

Serena sonrio por el comentario de Michiru…-Serena y no haz pensado en regresar a Londres…

La verdad es que si lo he pensado pero Darien maneja todo desde aquí…extraño mucho a mi mama, pero no puedo hacer nada y la verdad es que soy feliz en esta casa que tiene tanto de mis padres…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Vaya eso si que es amor…-contesto Michiru contemplando a una Serena muy distinta…

La noche llego…-al fin se ha quedado dormido..-dijo Darien contemplando a su hermoso hijo

Si…es identico a ti amor…-contesto Serena, mientras salian de la habitacion…

Se que haz estado triste por la ausencia de tu mama…no se si recibir la noticia de que nos mudemos a Londres te sea muy agradable…

En verdad…?.-pregunto sorprendida la rubia…ante la noticia tan inesperada que le daba Darien.

Si…abrire una sucursal en Londres y creo que requieren de mi presencia, pero no se si te importe dejar esta casa…-contesto el mientras la abrazaba sonriente…

Si me duele pero me duele mas no estar con mi familia…asi podremos visitar a tu mama tambien ahora que esta viajando por alla…-contesto el…

Sabes eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Serena y eso valio la pena…-

Lo se…-ambos se unieron en un beso apasionado y dieron rienda suelta a su amor…sin duda los años sufridos habian pasado y ahora lo mejor estaba por suceder…

* * *

Hola muchas gracias a todas por leerme y tomarse la molestia de escribirme, espero pronto agregar una nueva historia, se que no respondi de inmediato a cada comentario, pero sin duda me quedo con un buen sabor de boca de esta historia y sus comentarios…bendiciones para todos…besos…

Jan

Yesqui2000

Isana

Princessqueen

Mayilu

Moon 86

Mari Mademoiselle chiba

Icebarbarien

Alitre

AHRG


End file.
